


Beyond the Void

by Soulsinabottle



Series: Voidwalker Chronicals [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff, Healing, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Soulmates, smut for days
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-07-15 21:22:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 55,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16071608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulsinabottle/pseuds/Soulsinabottle
Summary: Continuing from where the first Arc left off, we'll explore the real Vivaldi's mindset and coming to terms with herself. She's a sad little muffin, so expect a lot of angst.**Under heavy construction.**





	1. l'appel du vide

Her death was dark, not cold, not warm... there was nothing but comfortable emptiness. She could sense that she should be worried about this, that she should be concerned that she could feel nothing. It was just too familiar, too usual. The darkness was so soothing, cradling her weight easily as the lack of heat or cold allowed her body to heal without distraction. Hair fluttered around her as if she were immersed in water, her features peaceful as she remained unconscious. A voice whispered around her, not male nor female, maybe a bit of both, hushed tones soothing to her as her magic slowly healed the thousands of cracks and gashes on her body. Well at least her existence in general was consistent. So it stayed for, she wasn't sure how long, hours? Minutes? Years? There was no way for her to know, she just floated aimlessly, her eyes dark, magic cold and weak, SOUL silent, feeling bodiless. So it went, her death was far more comfortable then much of her life had been at least... until it wasn't.

It started slowly, she had fallen asleep she supposed though how the dead sleeps she wasn't sure, a vision of Sans sitting in his room filling her mind, avoiding his family. Her heart ached and she tried to reach out to him only to be drawn back into the darkness again. She had the dream many times but always with a different Sans, they were always looking so sad. So lonely. She wanted to take them in her arms. She bolted straight in pain? How could she feel pain? She shouldn't be able to feel pain, but this tore through her like a hot knife, had she a will she'd be clutching her chest. She was dead... she felt herself die. She couldn't understand. Why could she feel this?

'You're not exactly dead.... your form did give out, but your mind persisted....' the new voice flitted in her mind, it was neither male nor female, and something in her told her this was the true voice of the Void. 'You have so much magic that your SOUL found a way to protect itself, to live on far longer without a functioning body then was possible. You were too weak before to return to the worlds, so we kept you here in a sort of limbo, letting you regain your strength.' It explained softly, she still felt so weak and her mind flitted to falling back asleep. 'But you are not able to stay here any longer. You are not fully healed, but this is all we can do for you.' It continued and she whined, the darkness of this place was so comforting to her. It was then she felt the Void shifting, light hitting her face as she fell from the gravity-less nothingness face first into the mud and icy cold water of the world. She gasped low, her body arching in pain and a strangled sound escaping her as her long unused voice protested. Then her mind went blank again.

 

Months passed slowly as the now surface dwelling monsters gained their freedoms slowly, some of the Frisks were old enough to really take on the mantle of Ambassador with gusto, the younger were still deeply involved and all the Royal families were protective of their adopted human children. Things were rapidly getting better, the new monster capital (unfortunately named New New Home) was well built, and monsters were opening their own businesses and homes more and more each day. For the families of Skeleton brothers things were not as good. Even the rambunctious Blueberry was a depressed mess and none of the brothers seemed able to get the group out of their funk. Most of the group had moved into a single house to try and keep things as easy as possible, though as huge as the house was it more a mansion then a house. 

“WE NEED TO DO SOMETHING TO GET THESE LAZY GOODFORNOTHINGS OUT OF THEIR BEDS AND MOVING.” Boss snapped and Mutt folded his arms, half lidding his sockets at the brasher Papyrus. “IT IS NOT HEALTHY FOR THEM TO DO THIS. THEY ARE GOING TO FALL DOWN AT THIS RATE.” At least that was something they all could agree on. 

“Well, unless you have access to the Void to see if she's in there I don't know what you think can be done.” Stretch grumped idly, a sucker poking from his mouth as he observed for the most part. He was terribly worried about Blue but while he still got up and went out on 'patrol' he could tell that his awesome little bro's SOUL just wasn't in it anymore. “I've taken so many shortcuts to see if I can see her in there and I've found nothing.” He looked over at Mutt who nodded in agreement. He had also seen not a single trace of the Void dwelling woman. She truly must have perished as their brothers feared. When they had gotten back to the room she had been fighting in there had been no sign of the woman. The dust they brought back and spread had the telltale lilac sparkle of her magic but it hadn't been from the room instead from one of the many clones that had fallen apart, then the lot of them had drunk themselves stupid. Red and Sans the worst but none of them were innocent in letting themselves get far to inebriated way too often. They muttered among themselves for several hours, the Sanses in the other room either sleeping or drunk, but the ones awake could hear what was going on. 

“WE CAN HEAR YOU PAPY!” Blueberry snapped, grumbling and rolling so he was facing the back of the couch. Red grumbling something in agreement that was indistinguishable from his drunken slurs. Tango sighed and shook his head slowly, looking at his passed out brother, that gritty feeling had returned to his bones and he was worried. 

“I have been told that there is a manor that the head scientist that used Vivaldi had nearby, that was occupied by someone. Perhaps they might have an idea?” Tango's words were soft and Stretch looked over at him curiously. “They say a Ms Winchester resides there and she was often seen in the scientist's company, though she never looked happy about it.” Papyrus stood up at that, he had been helping Tango look into leads about Vivaldi and had gotten his hands on the address. 

“YES! I HAVE GOTTEN THE ADDRESS FROM MISS BRENNA AND WE COULD GO OUT THERE! IT IS NOT VERY FAR AND I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WOULD VERY MUCH LIKE TO MEET THIS MS. WINCHESTER. SHE IS SAID TO BE VERY KIND BY A FEW MONSTERS WHO WORK IN THE MANOR. NYEH HEH HEH. SHE MAY KNOW OF SOME WAY TO FIND VIVALDI AND BRING HER HOME.” Paps smiled brightly, having met the rabbit monster named Brenna at Muffet's. The poor woman had been lamenting her lady's poor mental and physical health as of late but encouraged him to come out and meet her as he lamented his own brother's. Edge looked skeptical but nodded his head, Mutt agreeing as well and the group peeked in on their brothers. Serif looked too poorly off to leave behind so Tango picked him up and the grumpy skeleton grumbled about leaving him alone. Papyrus smiled tightly and nodded. “WE SHOULD GO AT ONCE. MISS BRENNA SAID THAT THE LADY NEVER LEAVES HER HOME BECAUSE OF HER POOR HEALTH, BUT SHE INFORMED THE OTHER HELP THAT WE WOULD BE COMING BY WITHIN THE NEXT DAY OR TWO. THE SOONER THE BETTER.” The group nodded and headed towards the garage, Paps getting into his red convertible and Edge into his black muscle car, the brothers piled in with the pair, Tango and Serif with Paps and Mutt and Stretch with Edge. With Papyrus leading the way they began to drive out of town and away from Mt Ebott. 

 

“What do you mean there are monsters at the door?” Vivaldi mumbled wearily, her energy low today. It was low most days now that she was free and she wasn't able to stay awake for longer then half an hour. She hadn't gained enough energy to leave the house and find the skeletons and it had been hard on her to keep motivated to stop from falling down. Reemi had tried to bring Vivaldi out more then once but she'd collapsed one time and the other she did nothing but sleep in the car the entire time they were out, it was less then productive. Now the spider monster was saying there was a group of monsters she'd been trying to find at her door? “They wish to have an audience?” She lifted her head from where she was laying, looking at her closet. She would have to get dressed it seems. “Yeah, okay. See them to the parlor and I will meet them in there momentarily.” She mumbled and moved towards her closet with a wobble. 

Reemi smiled and nodded, disappearing to the main foyer where they were waiting. One of the shorter skeletons looked to be in rough shape and she hoped whatever they were needing from her mistress would help the poor guy out. He looked so very weak.

“Miss Winchester will be down momentarily, please follow me to the parlor. Might I get you some refreshments? Tea and cookies maybe?” the spider monster smiled, her five eyes blinking and when none answered right of way she bowed politely and headed towards the kitchen regardless. Vivaldi would appreciate the tea herself, it might help her perk up a bit. 

“THIS IS A LOVELY HOUSE!” Papyrus was looking around with wide eyes, Tango nodding before he set Serif on a couch where he could relax. The tired monster looked at his brother before closing his eyes, though he was slowly becoming more aware of a tugging on his SOUL he hadn't felt in a long time and his eyes opened. Looking around almost expectantly, which did not go unnoticed by Edge and Mutt, the two watching him curiously as he pushed himself to his feet and began to wander the room slowly, getting his bearings though still quite drunk The door to the left of the room opened and a woman walked in, a long, elegant dress hugging her form as she used the wall for support so as not to fall. The Papyrus all looked at her with their mouth agape, eye sockets wide as she weakly made her way to a chair, not looking at them just yet as she focused on not falling..

“I am sorry to keep you waiting. I am Ms. Vivaldi Winchester. Lady of the house, how may I-” Her voice stopped abruptly as she took in who was in her parlor and her hands rose to her mouth, eyes going wide. “Y-you're all here...” her eyes looked around expectantly before falling on the drunk Serif who was still making his way around the room. “Sans?” The sound of his voice seemed to snap him out of his drunken stupor and he slowly turned, eyes wide. Her hair was still rather short, much shorter then he remembered, and her body was marked with scars, but the voice was unmistakeable. Her SOUL was unmistakable and she stumbled out of the chair she had sat in, wobbling over to the weak monster she wrapped her arms around him tightly. “Please say this isn't another dream... please... I've been trying to find you guys for so long.” She whimpered and his arms curled around her. A feeling of peace settled on his SOUL, HoPe returning as he felt her resonate with him. Tears welled in her eyes and Reemi peeked in, holding a tea tray, smiling as she saw her mistress actually moving of her own volition. 

“HOW DID YOU COME TO BE HERE, VIVALDI?” Boss snarled and she shuddered, she had never met these Papyrus personally, but many of the memories of her clones had returned to her when they had died. Unfortunately the memories were more feelings then actual images or anything useful. She was unwilling to detangle herself from Serif and he seemed just as unwilling to let her go, his face buried in her barely shoulder length hair. 

“I have a lot to explain to you all.” She mumbled and slowly pulled back, linking her fingers with Serif and leading him to the couch once more. “I was born here on the surface, not all monsters were locked underground but they live in secret places.” She paused and chewed on her lip. “My father was a skeleton monster, my mother a human.” She started, rubbing her throat where a band of scars was prominent. “Gaster lured me in with pretty promises and fancy gifts, drained my SOUL of all it's essence to make the clones, then used those clones to break the barriers. It took me a lot of time and magic to break free. The fight left me extremely weak, so when all was said and done... I was not able to do anything once Gaster was dead. I ended up... I'm not sure where. The Void I think, I can't be sure as I don't have very clear memories of the last few months. Ink found me when the wherever it was spit me out near the woods of Mt Ebott.” She paused and Reemi took the opportunity to walk in. 

“My Lady, I have brought some tea and cookies for your guests.” the spider monster chirped cheerfully. Vivaldi smiled thankfully and took a sip from the cup when it was handed to her. Reemi took that opportunity to speak for Vivaldi at that moment. “Sirs, Miss Vivaldi was extremely weak for several months after that. She didn't wake up for three months, we were worried she would fall down. Brenna, Makaeri, and I spent many weeks looking for the people she had spoken about during her short waking hours. But we are not able to be everywhere, and with her health so fragile we were afraid to bring her into town often.” Reemi had noticed that the short skeleton was looking much better the long her leaned on Vivaldi, and her lady was also looking far more healthy then she had been in ages, though that didn't mean much with how frail she had been. The other Papyrus skeletons sat around her, expectant. 

“Why did you not just send someone to the king or queen?” Stretch grumbled and Vivaldi let out a sigh. 

“It is hard to send someone anywhere when you cannot talk or when you're not even conscious. I could not tell anyone anything, my throat was extremely damaged by the collar and while my magic had let me use my voice by ignoring the pain while I was fighting... it was not so easy after. My hands were broken, my body was useless.” She lifted her chin, burn scars and what looked to have been deep lacerations crisscrossed her throat. “And I haven't had the strength to do much more then sleep for longer then that.” She looked at the brothers. “But... fate has seen fit to bring you to me, even if I may not deserve it. Where are the others?” Though she was happy to be close to Serif, she knew that she wouldn't get back to her normal self without the others.

 

“THEY... THEY HAVE NOT BEEN DOING WELL THEMSELVES, MISS WINCHESTER.” Vivaldi sighed and glanced at Papyrus, leave it to that loveable cinnamon bun to try and keep things formal. “WE LEFT THEM HOME. BUT... BUT WE CAN GO GET THEM! I THINK THAT WOULD BE THE BEST COURSE OF ACTION ACTUALLY!” Vivaldi offered a smile, though it wavered uncertainly.

“Papyrus, you can call me Vivaldi or Viva. But yes, you can certainly do that, or I can go with you. I am not strong yet, but if going with you would be best.” She stood and promptly stumbled to the side, Serif's hand grabbing her arm and steadying her as she sat back down. “Perhaps it would be best if I waited here, actually. Serif can stay here with me though, Tango too. I have plenty of space.” Her voice was hopeful and all but Boss gave her a nod. He stormed over and leaned so he was eye to eye with the woman. 

“I DO NOT TRUST YOU. IF YOU EVER HURT SANS AGAIN I WILL DUST YOU MYSELF.” he snapped and Vivaldi frowned slightly, Serif glaring at Boss. 

“Threatening me won't change the past, nor will it change that I was as unwilling a participant as you.” She whispered bitterly, but she had her offensive magics back. Sure using them now would likely be a death sentence, but she could defend herself or at least take him with her. “Keep your harsh words to yourself. I never wanted to hurt anyone, I had no will of my own to resist.” her voice was sad, resigned perhaps, but held a touch of anger. “Please. If it felt anything like I felt they must be suffering. Bring them here.... I will be waiting and I will do everything in my power to right the wrongs that have been done.” 

“The woman is right, and m'lord cannot wait much longer. Nor can Red.” Mutt snapped at Boss, who glared irritably at the weakened hybrid. This was the same Vivaldi who had leapt a banister to get between him and his brother when she was already injured? Keh. But he could not deny that his brother needed to be here. So he nodded and stalked out, leaving the others to speak to Vivaldi. “We will inform all the others that were freed. Toriel will be pleased to hear you've been found. I hope that this is in time...” He grumbled and walked out, his hands in the pockets of his jacket. Papyrus rushed over and scooped her up, the weak woman limp in his arms though she patted his back softly. 

“It will be alright now.” She whispered and he set her back on the couch with Serif, Tango was already fretting over how much better his brother looked and she gave him a soft smile, which he returned. 

“WE UNDERSTAND THAT THE HAPPENINGS WERE NOT YOUR FAULT, VIVA. WE ARE JUST VERY WORRIED ABOUT OUR BROTHERS.” Tango's voice was soft as any of the rowdy Papyrus could muster, and she nodded, wiping a few tears from her eyes.

“I know. I was too. Please believe I did try and get myself healthy enough to come out myself. There are many nights I nearly dusted trying to get out of this damn quiet house. I do understand, and I'm so sorry I couldn't get get there faster.” She sighed and leaned on Serif, who had dozed off, he was still too weak to stay awake long and much too drunk to add to the conversation himself. Papyrus and Stretch walked out, going to collect their brothers.

“We will be back soon, honey. Luckily the trip isn't too far.” Stretch waved over his shoulder and Vivaldi smiled sadly as they left. Soon things would be better. She looked over at Tango and offered him a meek smile. 

“Would you like to sit with me in the music room while we wait? I feel strong enough to play a little.” Her words were quiet and he nodded, scooping up Serif and she wobbily got to her feet. “Reemi, can you get some healing food ready, don't worry about what we were going to have for dinner, we're gonna need enough food for at least 10 more monsters.” She smiled at the spider monster who bowed and returned to the kitchen. Vivaldi lead the taller monster out of the parlor with an unsteady gait and he watched her silently struggle with quiet concern. There was no way she could fake the amount of weakness she had, thus instantly forgave that she wasn't there for his brother. Opening the doors to the music room he was greeted with a large dancefloor, a grand piano facing the corner and his eyes took in the polished wood with wonder. Great windows let lots of natural light into the room and a few comfortable looking chaise were spaced around the room and Tango set the sleeping Serif in one of them as he took a seat near Vivaldi at the piano. She ran her fingers over the keys. She hadn't been strong enough to play since the incident.

After several minutes of just looking at the keys she began to play, softly at first though the tune was complex. Tango watched her with curious eyes, he didn't know she could play so well. Sans had told him once she played at Grillby's but it was very basic in skill level. 

 

“BROTHER! I AM HOME! NYEH HEH HEH! I HOPE YOU ARE AWAKE FOR WE ARE GOING ON A TRIP!” Papyrus' voice rang through the house and the four hungover monsters groaned, Sans pulling his hood over his head.

“no thanks paps. i'm really not up for going out.” He grumbled only to find himself scooped into his brother's arms. 

“NONESENSE BROTHER! WE HAVE GONE TO GREAT LENGTHS TO SET THIS UP AND YOU WILL VERY MUCH ENJOY THE OUTCOME! NYEH HEH!” The boisterous skeleton slung his limp brother over his shoulder and started out of the house with him, ignoring the weak protests. “AND NO SHORTCUTS, LAZYBONES! THIS IS IMPORTANT!”Stretch and Mutt walked in behind Papyrus, scooping their brothers without much by way of argument. 

“C'mon Sans, got a really great surprise for you.” Stretch hummed to his half asleep brother, dull eyelights turning to look at him listlessly. He didn't argue like the original did though, instead merely shut his eyes and went back to sleep. Stretch's look of worry grew, they should hurry.

“M'lord?” Mutt rumbled at the motionless pile that was Blackberry, picking up the tiny tyrant. “C'mon M'lord. There are things to attend that require your greatness.” The skeleton growled low and swatted at his brother, who grumped and tossed him over her shoulder without ceremony, stalking out with him as Stretch followed. Leaving just Boss who stormed over to Red and kicked his foot. 

“GET YOUR LAZY BONES UP BROTHER.” He snapped and Red opened one eye, looking up at him before rolling over and promptly ignoring the taller skeleton. “SANS GET UP THIS MINUTE! WE ARE GOING AND YOU ARE COMING WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT. AND IF YOU DARE USE ONE OF THOSE INFERNAL SHORTCUTS I WILL FIND YOU, TIE YOU UP, AND THROW YOU IN THE TRUNK FOR THE TRIP!” His snarl was unrelenting and the shorter skeleton slowly got up, glaring daggers at his brother and slowly trudging towards the door. In no mood to be beat up at the moment. Getting in the backseat of the car next to Sans, Red looked over at the other who gave a slight shrug. The cars started and drove off into the twilight, back towards the manor and the hybrid monster who lived there.

 

Tango had long since fallen asleep next to Serif to the quiet playing of the piano, night falling and the woman continued to play, the music a quiet lull. Brenna and Reemi were awaiting the arrival of the other skeletons at the door so all she could do was wait. Eyes went to the darkened sky outside, stars gleaming brightly against the indigo canvas. Her fingers found a new melody and she began to sing weakly, her voice not as strong as it was before, but it still was pleasant to listen to. She didn't hear the cars pulling in the long drive, nor her friends and maids letting them in.

“It's not simple to say that most days I don't recognize me. But these shoes, and this apron. That place and it's patrons, have taken more then I gave them. It's not easy to know... I'm not anything like I used to be. Although it's true, I was never attentions sweet center. I still remember that girl.” Her magic formed slowly as she sang, the proximity of her resonance giving her strength. “She's imperfect, but she tries.” A flare of deep purple coiled over her head like a wisp of smoke. “She is good but she lies” A burst of brilliant yellow, like sunrays blasting from behind a cloud flickered across the floor. “She is hard on herself.” Soft blue arced around her, coiling like a comforting touch. “She is broken and won't ask for help!” Orange span from around her, fading into the darkness. “She is messy, but she's kind.” Soft, emerald green coiled around her tightly before fading away. “She is loooooonely.... most of the time.” Dark blue sparked from her like a spattering of stars before fading away and she hung her head as she played before her body began to radiate pale lilac magic. “She is all of this mixed up and baked in a beautiful pie! She is gone... but she used to be mine!” Her voice slowly grew in power, feeling her maids leading her guests towards her room, her SOUL thrumming loudly, waking Serif up who watched her play with wide sockets. She didn't hear the door open. “And it's not what I asked for... sometimes life just slips in through a back door. And carves out a person who makes you believe it's all true. And now I've got you. And you're not what I asked for, if I'm honest I know I would give it all back for a chance to start over! And rewrite an ending or two for the girl that I knew! Who'd be reckless, just enough. Who'd get huuuuurt but who learns how to toughen up! When she's bruised, and gets used by a man who can't love! And then she'll get stuck, and be scared of the life that's inside her growing stronger each day till it finally reminds her to fight just a little. To bring back the fire in her eyes! That's been gone... but used to be MINE!” She belted out the words, her magic filling her eyes and for the first time she was smiling even as tears rolled down her cheeks, her maids covering their mouth with tears in their eyes as they watched her. The skeletons staring on in wide eyed wonder. “She is messy but she's kind.” Her voice back to soft and breathy. “She is lonely.... most of the time. She is all of this mixed up and baked in a beautiful pie. She is gone.” She paused, looking out the window. “But she used to be mine.” Her fingers went to move onto another song when Brenna cleared her throat, making her pause with her hands hovering over the keys. She was afraid to turn around though, chewing on her lip. She wasn't ready.

“S-sweetheart?” Red's voice finally echoed in the silent room and she stood up from the stool, wavering on her feet as her magic waned once again, and slowly turned to look at the group of skeletons across the room. Tears freely falling down her cheeks as she nodded. 

“Yeh... It's me.” Her voice cracked and the gruff skeleton crossed the room in what looked like two steps, wrapping her up in his arms and she buried her face in the collar of his jacket, sobbing softly. “I'm so sorry. So so sorry.” She whimpered softly, tears falling freely as she clung to him like he was her lifeline. His own muttered apologies muffled against her neck. After a moment she looked up towards the others, holding one of her hands towards them as if to draw them to her. Blueberry leapt out of Stretch's arms, racing across the room to tackle them to the floor, a watery laugh escaping her as he curled his arms around her. Sans stared wide eyed, unbelieving. They had all looked endlessly for her in that burnt labratory, there were no clones left, all of them had been destroyed. How had this happened? Blackberry was the next one to bound across the room, getting as close to her as was physically possible as she rubbed her cheek against his skull softly. “I'm so very sorry everyone that it took so long.” She whimpered out the words, hanging her head against the three before forcing her eyes to meet Sans'. Her hand reached for him, needing to touch him, to assure herself that he was there. She slowly detangled herself from Red, Blue, and Black before crossing the room til she was standing in front of Sans, holding her arms open hopefully. 

“Viva...” His voice was small and she offered a weak smile. His hug nearly crushed the breath from her and she wrapped her arms around his neck, stroking the back of his skull and whispering soft words of apology. His own tears dripping onto her dress and she hugged him tighter to her. 

“I'm sorry Sans. I wasn't strong enough to go to you.” She mumbled the words and he just tightened his arms around her. “Come on, let's go sit and talk.” Her head turned to let her look over her shoulder. “I'm sure we have a lot to catch up on.” She smiled and the three crossed the room, Serif joining them as the taller brothers watched on as the pain and despair in their brothers quickly began to wane. She stumbled and nearly fell, her body still weak, but Brenna quickly caught her and helped lead the monsters through the halls to a living room. Plush couches and chairs arranged so that guests could watch the large tv or simply talk with each other. She set her lady on one of the couches, finding her quickly flanked on either side by Red and Sans, Black sitting by her feet and Blueberry lounging across the three laps on the couch. Serif had hopped up on the back of the couch, laying on his chest so that Vivaldi's head was resting against his shoulder. Every one of them needing to touch her, to feel her SOUL purring with theirs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song she is singing is "She used to be mine" sung by Sara Bareilles. I found it fitting.


	2. Presentiment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vivaldi explains why she's still so weak, and she's rather embarrassed by it if she's honest. She has a lot of inner demons to work thorough

“Why are you still so weak?” Mutt mused aloud and Vivaldi looked to the side, clearly embarrassed. She chewed on her lip and looked to Brenna who nodded encouragingly as she went to finish up with Dinner. “It has been 8 months, you should be well healed.” All their brothers had promptly fallen asleep, recovering from the depression they'd been in for nearly a year, even Blueberry had begun quietly snoring.

“Well... I suppose it would be easier to show you first then to try and explain it.” She sighed, looking down dejectedly before her hands rose to her chest, drawing out her SOUL. The Papyrus all averted their eyes at first. “No, you all need to see this.” She called out, the right side up heart shape hovering between her hands. The beautiful lilac color was shining brightly but every time the glow ebbed it was clear that the whole surface was shattered and scarred, deep scars and long running cracks spiraling around it. Her SOUL was in terrible shape, held together by flickers of other magics though some of the shallower cracks were slowly sealing as she rested against the monsters that surrounded her. “The things that were done to make the clones that you all met... they took a very high toll on me. For a long time my SOUL was a hollow husk, and after the incident at the Lab.... I was broken. I'm not fully monster, and hybrids like me.... we live long lives usually but we die really easily.” She looked at the damaged SOUL, bowing her head and pulling it back into her chest. “For the first few months I couldn't stay awake. Ink took care of me, held me together. Oh.. where is Ink?” She looked around, for the first time noticing she hadn't seen him all day. He was an odd one but if it hadn't been for Ink... she didn't want to think about that.

“Ink left to gather some more supplies and check in with Error, you had been doing poorly and he feared you would need another healing. I will try and contact him again so that he knows you are doing much better. He'll likely return with that knowledge.” Brenna smiled and Vivaldi nodded before stroking along Blueberry's skull idly. 

“Very well.. then with that... I should show you all to rooms. Please, stay the night, supper will be soon and then we can retire for the evening.” Vivaldi smiled weakly, this day, while glorious for her SOUL, had worn her still fragile body out. Shifting Blueberry out of her lap easily she set the dozing monster where she had been sitting and stood up, extending a hand towards the taller brothers who had been quietly conversing amongst themselves as their brothers recharged against the woman. She smiled sadly and started from the room, the Sanses sleeping soundly on the couch and the Papyrus all stood and followed her out, the woman tenderly making her way up the stairs to one side of the foyer before turning down a lush carpeted hallway. “There are rooms enough here for you all to have your own, please feel free to pick one. I would very much like if you all decided to stay, but I know that's asking a lot.” She rubbed her arm, looking at the floor guiltily. “I do wish I could have returned, I tried a few times but-.” She mumbled and Papyrus smiled brightly and scooped her up in a tight hug. He really was too sweet.

“THANK YOU FOR YOUR OFFER, VIVALDI. YOU HAVE BEEN MUCH MISSED AND PERHAPS TOMORROW WE CAN PARTAKE IN FRIENDSHIP SPAGHETTI FOR OLD TIMES SAKE?” The tall skeleton's voice easily carried and she laughed quietly. 

“Of course, Paps. You really are the best.” She sighed and kissed his cheek, his blush covering his cheekbones before he rushed off to find a room for the night. Edge stared her down and she looked back with an apathetic expression. There is nothing she could say that would make their relationship any better. From the beginning he hadn't liked her, to be frank she didn't care much for him either though she didn't quite understand why. 

“I WILL NOT BE LIVING HERE.” He snarled as he walked past, though she had a feeling if Red decided to move in then Edge would be staying too. She could deal with that, after all she would never kick any of them out if they wanted to stay.

“Whatever you say, Boss.” She mumbled and leaned on a wall for support. Mutt placed a hand on her shoulder with a tilt of his head that was easily understood. They had always gotten along unlike the other edgy Papyrus. “I'm alright. Worn out, don't you worry about me. One of the girls will come get you for dinner shortly, alright?” She offered him a smile. She rather liked most of the Papyrus and Mutt was easily her second favorite of them.

“That is what you always, and seldom are you alright when you say it.” Mutt huffed and she laughed quietly. He all knew her too well, but she did feel better then she had in ages and that surely meant something. Stretch winked at her and she hit him with the finger guns in return. 

“Hey Mutt. Life can be _ruff_ , but I'm still alive and _barkin_.” She grinned and he laughed softly, though she heard Edge and Paps' disappointment clearly, Stretch disappeared into a room near the stairs and with a nearly silent groan she forced herself back towards the stairwell. Getting down them was going to be a chore. She had managed to slowly get down a few before she slipped and started to tumble forward, only to be caught before she could truly fall, the splatters of color on bone familiar to her and a smile curled up her lips. “Hey there Ink.” Mumbled words and he smiled before kissing her forehead.

“You need to be careful, Flower.” His words were soft and she nodded her head. “Come on, let's get you to the dining room, I'll get Makaeri to get the guys upstairs and I'll retrieve the ones in the living room.” He scooped her up and she frowned. She wanted to walk on her own, she hadn't been able to in ages. However, once they were down the stairs he let her walk again, walking slowly with her as she pushed herself to get there on her own. Once Ink was satisfied she would make it to the table without him he sent Makaeri upstairs to get the taller brothers while he wandered into the living room. They all looked like absolute crap, he could only imagine how rough they looked before, he folded his arms and tilted his head. “Time to wake up guys, Viva has supper on the table for everyone.” Ink called out, Red startling awake when he realized Vivaldi was no longer on the couch with them. The rest waking up in a mild panic. Ink chuckled and walked towards the dining room. “She's this way. She needs to eat and keep up her strength if she's to get better after all. You all need to eat too. C'mon.” He walked to his usual spot next to Vivaldi, who had laid her head on her arms on the table, sleeping quietly. “Wake up tulip, you need to eat.” 

“Viva...” Sans' voice rolled through the room and her eyes fluttered, slowly she pushed herself away from the table. Looking their direction she threw on a smile, so happy to see them.

“Oh. Sorry about that guys. Falling asleep at the table is a bad habit of mine these days.” She rubbed her face a few times sleepily before waving them over. “C'mon. Let's eat. Makaeri is getting your brothers from upstairs. After dinner we can situate you guys and get some rest. I don't know about you all but I'm exhausted.” She chuckled weakly and Reemi walked out, balancing plates piled with delicious smelling foods on her hands. Setting them around the table the spider monster hummed quietly and stopped by Vivaldi to check on her before returning to the kitchen. Makaeri walked in leading the Papyrus in moments later, the water elemental smiling brightly as she also moved quickly to Vivaldi's side. 

“My lady, are you feeling better? You look so much more vibrant.” Her bubbly voice was easy to listen to and Viva smiled warmly and nodded. The elemental flushed with bubbles and stroked the weakened woman's hair with obvious affection before following Reemi into the kitchen. 

“You have maids?” Stretch hummed and she glanced over at him with a bit of a shrug. She hated thinking of them as hired help, they were here because they wanted to be, not just because she paid them.... though she did pay them quite well.

“I'm not sure if you noticed, Stretch, I haven't been much of my usual self and taking care of this big house would be hard even when I am feeling my best.” She giggled quietly. She paused and looked towards the door to the kitchen. “Reemi, Brenna, Makaeri. Can you come here for a moment?” The three female monsters came back out with bright smiles, though they warily looked around the table as if fearing someone was threatening the weak skeleton. “Everyone, these are my dearest friends. Reemi is my head cook.” She introduced and the spider monster blushed and bowed slightly with a giggle. “Brenna is my head of staff and chief gardener.” The rabbit monster bowed slightly and waved with a cheerful hello. “And Makaeri is my personal assistant and accountant, she handles all the finances at the moment.” The water elemental blushed deeply with bubbles again, waving shyly. “These three saved my life just as much as Ink did, without them... I wouldn't have been able to even do what little I could at the Lab to stop Him.” She shuddered violently, not even able to say the name.

“If there is anything we can do for you, sirs, please be sure to ask!” Brenna beamed and laughed softly, bowing to Vivaldi the three returned to the kitchen. Edge narrowed his eyes, staring hard at Vivaldi and she just looked back impassively. 

“Sit, please, enjoy!” She opened her hands wide. “Please forgive me not standing, I'm feeling quite worn out at the moment though hopefully as the days pass I will gain some semblance of my old stature back.” She looked over at Red and smiled warmly, the gruff skeleton seeming to relax under her gaze and she looked thoughtful, craning her head she looked over. “Reemi, I need some of those bottles I told you about.” She called out and the spiders laugh echoed, moments later she walked out with a tray of various condiments which she set on the table. Sans quickly grabbing a bottle of ketchup as Stretch leaned over and grabbed the honey. The rest grabbed their preferred beverage, dinner was uneventful, except for Edge yelling about how the meal wasn't up to his high standards. She could feel the waves of anger rolling off Reemi and she made a note to tell her that the loudmouth didn't mean anything really by it, it was just how he was. The meal itself was uneventful and she stood up as soon as she'd eaten her fill, the guys all looking over at her expectantly and she chuckled. Inclining her head she began to ease her way towards the stairs once more, she knew the guys were following. Ink rushed to her side as soon as they got to the stairs and she waved him off with a smile. “I can do it, Ink.” She mumbled and he took a half-step back, worry etched in his expression. She slowly made it up the stairs and walked the opposite direction of the rooms she gave to the brothers, Red trailed his fingers along the inside of her arm before lacing his phalanges with her own and she glanced over with a smile.

“Tired?” She hummed, the group of monsters nodding their heads. “Well, I know for a fact none of you are gonna take a bed on your own yet, so for now we can all crash in my room. Trust me, the bed is more than big enough.” She laughed softly and opened the room to the Master Suite. The bed was enormous, usually she was dwarfed by it but it would be useful at this point. She ran her fingers along Blackberry's arm as he moved around her to inspect the room critically. He nodded at the lush wine colored carpet and drapes, the enormous four poster bed dominating the room and the large TV mounted on the wall. “I'm gonna change real fast guys.” She hummed and disappeared into her closet, closing the door to strip from the elegant dress, sliding into an oversized t shirt. Ink ported into the closet and curled his arms around her, tucking his face against her neck. “Hello love.” She whispered and he nuzzled her affectionately. “Get some rest, alright? I know the others need me right now, but I'll make time especially for you tomorrow.” She stroked his cheek with her fingertips, there was no way she could ever explain how grateful to the colorful skeleton she was. She owed him her life, quite literally, but he knew he had to share her. “Rest, dear heart. I'm not going anywhere. Promise.” Pressing her lips to his mandible she heard him exhale softly and nod, vanishing moments later as she pulled on a pair of shorts and made her way to the bed. The others were looking over the room curiously, their own house was lavish, this was overboard.

“Viva, are you alright?” Sans' voice rang in her ears and she wavered on her feet, turning towards him and nodding. He seemed to relax at that and she led him towards the bed, sliding in so that she was in the middle, the others climbing in around her in a pile that shouldn't have been comfortable but was. The lights flicked off as Red flared out his magic, though there was a light left on in the bathroom which she insisted be left that way, the monsters drifting off into a sound sleep as the close proximity of their mate lulled them, restoring their energy and their will to go on. Shifting slightly she let out a breath of contentment, she was finally with those she loved even if her memories with them were nothing but feeling and flashes, her SOUL sang. Sleep took her quickly, the others drifting off quickly and even Red's snoring didn't bother anyone that night. 

Darkness was curling around her, her eyes looking around the expanse of blackness that swallowed her. Panic rose in her chest, the musical tenor rumbling laughter in her mind and she curled her fingers against her skull. The blackness was so unlike that of the Void, where she'd felt comforted and safe, here she felt nothing but panic.

“No no no... You're dead. I'm not here. I can't be here. You have no power to bring me here!” Her tone got more shrill the longer she spoke, panic starting to fill her as she tried to flare her magic only for it to fizzle out harmlessly. The laughter grew louder as Gaster materialized in front of her, well, sort of materialized. She could tell it was clearly him, his features unforgettable to her, but he had a sort of translucence to him that was unsettling. 

“You never cease to amaze me how naive you are, Pet. You think I spent that long breaking you to just disappear? No, my love, you'll never forget me.” He chuckled and reached out with one hand to stroke along her cheek. She pulled away like she was burned and he grinned. “You will never be free of me. Even in death you will be my little Pet.” He purred and she let out a low whine. He was nothing to her, she had survived his abuse and she would never let him do it again. She swung her hand, slapping him soundly on the right side of his face and his eyes widened in obvious shock. She dared to strike him? She was ABLE to strike him? “You will pay for that, kitten.” He snarled and his hands grabbed her wrists, pulling her close so that he could smell the fear lacing through her jasmine and lavender scent. She pulled back in panic, she killed him once, she would do it again if she must. She wasn't strong yet but if she had to....

“WAKE UP!” A new voice rumbled in command and she span, the image of Gaster fading as she was pulled from her slumber. “C'MON PRINCESS, YOU MUST AWAKEN.” The voice came again, this time laced with concern, and her eyes shot open, her magic burning in the dark sockets and she flailed hard enough to send her tumbling off the side of the bed. Hitting the floor with a dull thud she just lay there, staring at the ceiling as her chest heaved as she sucked in deep breaths, eyes wide and her body trembling with barely contained terror as her arms hovered over her defensively, fearing being struck. Blackberry hovered over her, his eyelights concerned and she let out a feeble whine, rolling onto her side and curling up on herself. The skeleton hopped down to the floor and curled his arms around her, easily drawing her close to him and she curled her fingers in his shirt. “You Are Alright.” His usual loud, commanding tone was lowered to near a whisper, stroking his phalanges through her hair. “I Am Here For You, Princess. You Are Safe.” His hand rubbed soothing circles on her back as she clung to him, her body wracked with tremors as her fear slowly subsided.

“I'm sorry.” She whispered. Her eyes looking down towards the floor and away from his face. “I'm sorry, sorry... so sorry.” She muttered her apologies over and over, eyes winced shut as she clenched her fingers in the fabric of his shirt. Her SOUL fluttered, dimming noticeably as he crushed her against him. The usually gruff skeleton smoothed his phalanges over her hair, crooning softly to her. As her breathing evened back out into soft huffs in slumber he lifted her back onto the bed and curled protectively against her. The others also leaning closer as their instincts told them she was afraid. 

The morning light was still weak when she woke up, the sun not even peeking over the horizon and the rest of the guys were still snoring soundly. Her nightmare still fluttered in her mind and she snuck out to get away from the feeling that Gaster was haunting that room. She made a mental note to have it redecorated... or maybe chose a different room all together for herself. Her body felt more normal today then it had the day before, moving didn't cause her bones to ache and her steps weren't as wobbly and stiff. Still, while she 'knew' the guys she didn't have any memories of her own with them and it bothered her slightly. She loved them and didn't even know why. She didn't know that she was worthy of loving them, or of being loved by them. She was so very broken. Walking through the kitchen she made herself a cup of coffee before walking out the back door to sit on the veranda. Sipping the steaming liquid with careful gulps she let her mind wander, watching the sky change from dark indigo to a watercolor of pink, purple, blue, and yellow.

“What do I do?” She mumbled quietly, half closing her dark eyes. “I'm not the one that they know... I don't know if that person even exists within me anymore.” Her mouth tightened, searching her mind for the memories she got from the clones when she broke into the hive mind they had shared. She only had snippets and feelings, nothing that really gave her a grasp on what she was to them, who she was to them. She jumped when she felt fingers trail across the back of her neck, throwing her mug in her surprise and it shattered on the concrete. Looking up in alarm she shot a playful scowl at the skeleton that stood there, his ink stained bones tinted with a bit of a blush. “You startled me.” She accused and he stuck his tongue out at her. 

“I would say I was sorry, flower, but that would be a lie.” His laugh made her mood lighten and she reached her arms out to him, pulling him down into the bench with her and curling herself against his side. She never had to guess what she was to Ink, all her memories were her own with him. “What is bothering you?” She flinched and looked away guiltily.

“Nothing.” She lied and he laughed again, giving her a knowing look. He could feel her distress through their bond and that was what led him here this early. Pouting she folded her arms and sulked, hunching her shoulders. “Cheater. I was thinking about... the others. What if I'm not what they need? Or what they want? I'm not who the clones were... I'm broken and I don't even know them. None of the fragments of memories I have are mine, they all belong to someone who is dead and gone.” She sighed, closing her eyes and clenching her hands into fists. “I want to be everything you guys all need, but I don't know that I can. I'm not who I was even remotely. I'm scared...” She whispered the last bit and Ink cupped her chin, lifting her face to look at his. Locking her eyes on the mismatched yellow diamond and green star she could feel the love pour through their bond and she teared up, feeling inadequate once again. Trying to pull her face away and letting out a whining sigh when he held her firmly so she couldn't turn away, though he couldn't keep her from averting her eyes.

“Vivaldi.” He whispered, her eyes darting back to him when he used her name instead of a nickname. “You are amazing. Even broken as you think you are, you are everything any of us could ever want.” His words were a balm on her SOUL and she sniffled.

“But I'm not! I'm no good. All my good was stolen away.” She whined and he wiped away the tears that slid down her cheeks. His smile was patient and warm, both his hands cupping her face and tipping her head so he could kiss her softly.

“You are kind, and brave. Selfless and protective, you love deeply and I know that given time you will make memories of your own to fill in those feelings that you have for the others. You are wonderful and even if you can't see it, we all do.” He whispered and she hiccuped, wincing her eyes shut and trying to pull her face away. “Vivaldi Winchester, look at me.” His voice was firm and she slowly opened her eyes to look at him, her eye lights wavering. “Your Soulmates love you, even if you can't love yourself.” Tears kept rolling down her cheeks, the lilac droplets of magic staining her features and he brushed them away gently before kissing her forehead. Her arms lifting to grip the sides of his shirt.

“I don't deserve you, Ink.” She whispered and he hugged her tightly to his body. “Thank you for loving me.” She mumbled against his shoulder, her sniffles slowly drying up as he held her close. He laughed softly and pressed his mouth to the top of her head, brushing his fingers through her short locks of pale hair. 

“Cheer up, flower. You are loved, and you will get better.” He murmured and she let out a soft sigh, his words cheering her in a way she hadn't thought possible. “We will all be here to help you. I know that you're afraid of disappointing them, but we're all here to support you as much as you support us.” He hummed and leaned back. “Now. Why don't you go get dressed and ready for the day? Hnn? I believe Reemi is making breakfast and if you hurry you can give her a hand.” He smiled and shooed her towards the house. She smiled and leaned close to kiss his cheek before wandering back into the house. Indeed the spider monster was in the kitchen, whipping up a monstrous batch of pancakes. She waved to the monster who curtsied slightly and then made her way back towards her room. As she got to the winding staircase she paused, looking into the parlor where Blue was exploring and she smiled softly, leaning on the door frame.

“Hey there. Good morning.” She called and he looked up sharply, his eye lights transforming into stars when he saw it was her. Rushing over he threw his arms around her and pulled the smaller woman tight against his chest.

“MISS VIVALDI! I WAS WONDERING WHERE YOU HAD GOTTEN TO! I WOKE UP AND YOU WERE GONE, I WAS WORRIED!” His excitement was palpable and it perked her up immediately. She laughed softly and nuzzled her face against his neck, the scent of fresh snow and fir trees filling her senses. 

“I'm sorry Blue. I woke up early and wanted to get some coffee.” She smiled and got an idea. Her eyes lighting up, this was a chance to make a good memory of her own with him! “Hey. Dance with me?” She wasn't a good dancer but this was just for fun. Her hand grabbed a remote by the coffee table and she turned on her MP3 player, hoping it still had a charge since it hadn't been used in months. Music began to play, upbeat and fun and she twisted away from him, hopping over the couch and smirking at him. He leapt after her, grabbing her hand and spinning her around before they began to just move along with the music, no real rhythm his eyes bright and watching her as his presence brought the light back to her SOUL. Song after song with him swinging her easily around the room, their laughter carrying through the house and Papyrus peeked in when he came downstairs, his eyes widening as he watched them badly dance around the room. Vivaldi glancing over and reaching a hand towards Paps when she noticed him. “Come join us!” She laughed and with a loud NYEH HEH HEH the taller skeleton span her away from Blueberry. He laughed and watched, catching her when Papyrus span her back his direction and she wrapped her arms around his neck, her balance thrown off by all the spinning. After several more songs the three of them flopped onto the couch, her back against Blue's chest and her legs tossed over Papyrus' lap. 

“WE HAVE MISSED YOU, VIVALDI.” Papyrus assured and she reached out to capture his hand with her own, giving it a gentle squeeze. She stuffed the feelings of inadequacy and fear down, hiding them deep inside where they wouldn't show. Still, she was uncomfortable with the words. She didn't know if she missed them, she didn't know them, but she knew the correct thing to say was that she missed them too. She couldn't bring herself to say it, instead she slowly stood up and gave them a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

“I'm going to get dressed, Reemi is making breakfast if you want to help her.” She offered and the two brightened, darting towards the kitchen. As she exited behind them she ran into Edge, her eyes looking up at him and a twinge of fear catching her throat at the look in his eyes. It reminded her so much of the cold anger that Gaster had directed her way and she resisted the urge to tremble. “Can I help you?” She managed not to let her voice waver and keep the tone friendly and he growled low, leaning towards her slightly.

“I AM ON TO YOUR GAMES, WHORE.” He snapped and the words tightened in her chest. “YOU WILL NEVER BE GOOD ENOUGH FOR ANY OF THEM, MUCH LESS MY BROTHER.” he finished, turning away without another word. The words echoed in her mind, standing statue still in the middle of the foyer and her eyes clenched shut. Her good mood from previously soured with just a few callous words. Not good enough. Whore. He was right. She didn't know when she started crying, but once the tears started she couldn't make them stop.


	3. Detestation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vivaldi is dealing with some inner demons, but in this household who isn't? She's not as good about hiding it as the others though.

Vivaldi disappeared into the house, hiding her tears and she could hear the others looking for her when she didn't show up at the table for breakfast and even more so when she didn't show by lunch. But this tiny room in the back of the house was one of those hidden gems, you wouldn't know it was there if you didn't know the house. And while Brenna and Makaeri knew that she was prone to hiding there they knew that she wanted to be alone when she did. They were not going to tell the boys where she was. The room was tiny, filled only with a pile of pillows and an old, ratty blanket. A single window that faced the southern gardens letting light filter into the dusty space. She sat under the window's expanse, her head leaned back to rest on the sill as the tears left long stains on her cheeks. She could feel Ink reaching to her through their bond but she kept herself hidden, only giving him enough to know that she was sad but alright. In the distance she heard her name called out, panic filling the tone and she winced and looked away from the door across from her. 

Eyes stared ahead listlessly, the words rolling over and over in her mind. Whore. Not good enough. Never will be. Not for any of them. Whore. Whore. WHORE. Jaw tightening as a quiet sob escaped her and she rolled her head forward to bury her face against her knees. Bare ankles crossed against the wood floor and she tugged the old blanket tight around her shoulders. Just let her wallow. She couldn't face them right now. She couldn't show them how broken and afraid and pathetic she was. The door was locked so she assumed that she was safe from anyone who might find the door, nestled at the end of a hall of gardening closets and linen storage. The sun was still high in the sky, she could hide a little longer. Her eyes closed and she tried to stifle the sound of her crying against her legs as her shoulders curled and she hunched in on herself.

It was better this way, hidden from view. Alone but never out of reach if needed. She could stay like this always, if only because she was too much a coward to face them right now. Another reason she wasn't good enough. The list was growing and she closed her eyes, curling her fingers against her arms so tightly that the bones groaned in protest. Releasing a shuddering breath she rolled her head back again, resting her skull against the windowsill once again so that her eyes could look out at the gardens beyond. Shut behind in her self proclaimed solitude. It was better this way.

\------------------------------------

“I have no idea where she's hidden herself.” Ink sighed as the group gathered for the fourth time in the foyer, none of them having any luck in finding her. “I know she's nearby but as for exactly where, I couldn't tell you.” He shrugged his shoulders helplessly and Blackberry scoffed, folding his arms. 

“SOME HELP YOU ARE, PATHETIC.” He sneered and Ink scowled back at the tiny tyrant. Sans stepping between them and trying to calm them both down wordlessly.

“S' yer sayin she's still in th' house then?” Red grumbled and Ink looked over to nod. His face got thoughtful and he turned to walk away, ignoring the voices and questions behind him. He'd noticed an area in the servants quarters that at first had looked promising, quiet and out of the way, but after several rooms of nothing but linens and brooms he had given up on it. Perhaps it deserved a second look. The sun was getting low in the sky, and that said a lot for the month it was, the summer heat clinging long into the evenings. He paused when he noticed the water elemental peeking at him from around a corner and trying to get his attention without outright calling for him. He walked her direction and she shifted her weight from side to side meekly. “Ya know where sh' is?” He grumped and she slowly nodded her head, he resisted the urge to growl at the monster. “Why didn't ya say somethin?” He snapped and she flinched, bubbles flushing her form. 

“My Lady only hides like this when she's terribly upset. She is safe, but she usually comes out by now. I am worried.” She admitted, holding out a key to the taller monster and looking away timidly. “I'm sure you have figured out what part of the building she's in. I won't tell you so that she cannot be mad at me for ousting her.” Ah that was it. She didn't want Vivaldi to think she snitched on her. Nodding his head the gruff skeleton took the key and turned back towards the back of the house. 

“Ah, Yer fine. I ain't gonna tell 'er ya helped me find 'er.” He muttered back to the female monster who smiled and nodded her head before disappearing towards the kitchens. Red continued till he found the hallway he was looking for, his eyes glancing over the dimly lit corridor. In the late evening light it looked like an even more plausible location for her to hide. He walked down the hallway, sneakers thudding quietly on the wood floors, he tested each doorknob as he went, each unlocked door leading to sheets and blankets or shovels and mops. Once he reached the end of the hall he growled, disgusted. He hadn't found her. He had been sure this hallway was the right one, as he started back towards the main hall he paused, hearing a soft sniffle and he turned to look around him before noticing a loop on the wall. Not a door knob, per say, but more like an old fashioned linen closet that only had a pull and a lock. Reaching out he gave it a soft tug and while it gave a little bit, it was obviously locked. He looked at the key in his hand and with a smirk he fitted the key into the keyhole and twisted it, the ungreased lock groaned as it released. A sound of surprise echoed from within and he pocketed the key for future use. Pulling the door open his eyes wandered the tiny room beyond it, Vivaldi looking up at him with surprised eyes. 

“What... are you...?” She started, the tears still flowing freely down her face and he stepped into the small room, more of an oversized closet really, the two of them nearly filling it. Kneeling down in front of her he reached out and brushed the droplets of magic off her face, his concerned look making her look away in shame, her mouth tight. “I'm sorry... I didn't mean to worry anyone.” She whispered and a soft chuckle made her look back his direction.

“Yer always so worried 'bout others. Ya need ta just let us help ya.” His voice was soft, even as the gruffness that was always present rumbled pleasantly in her ears. “Now, hows 'bout ya tell me wha's botherin ya, yeah?” he smirked and she looked away again, her brows furrowed and her jaw tightening. A pale purple curl of hair fell across her face and he brushed it behind her ear. “I ain't so good at the more gentle stuff but...Ya can tell me anythin.” He tried again and she winced her eyes closed, her fingers tightening against her arms. He just watched her quietly as she kept silent, her breaths uneven from crying.

“I'm not her.” she whispered after several minutes and he blinked a few times, clearly confused. “I'm not the Vivaldi you knew, the one you met before. I'm not her.” She clarified and he still looked puzzled. Sighing softly she rested her cheek on her knee before continuing. “The clones you met... they were the best parts of me. The innocent me... the me from before. I'm not her anymore, I'm too... broken. Not good enough.” She choked up on the last bit, trembling as realization flashed on his features. He reached out slowly, the woman drawing back away from him reflexively and she curled tighter in on herself. 

“Is tha' what's bothering ya? Oh sweetheart.” He crooned and she flinched, tucking her face against her legs so he couldn't see her face. 

“I'm not her!” She sobbed and he gently pulled her into his lap. “I'll never be her. I'm never going to be good enough... he ruined me.” her voice wobbled with each word and it tore at him. His SOUL reached out to her as her pain seemed to permeate the room. Tucking her tightly to his chest he stroked his clawed phalanges through her hair slowly.

“Not good enough? Now where didja hear tha' load of bullshit?” He tried to chuckle the words, wanting to lighten her mood. She clenched her teeth and sniffled. “Ya listen here, Vivaldi.” The monster's deep baritone vibrated in her chest and she slowly turned her head so that she could peek over her knees at him. “Don't you eva' let nobody tell ya that yer not good enough, or tha' I don't love ya.” He mumbled quietly. “Yer the best thing in mah shitty life. And yeah, ya may be a bit broken. So am I. So is everyone o' us.” He sighed softly, still his words seemed to be working as she let her body relax slightly in his grip, her face turning to look at him and he brushed the fresh tears away. Her chin trembled and she reached one timid hand out to brush her fingertips along his cheek, the harsher monster leaning into her touch with a smile. 

“You're too good for me, you know that?” She laughed a bit at that, though the sound was weak and wet from crying. “But I'll do my best to get better for you guys.” His SOUL swelled at her words and she rested her head against his shoulder, worn out from all the tears and her lack of eating that day finally catching up with her. “I'm sorry for worrying you.” She whispered and he laughed lowly. 

“Ah. 'M pretty used ta ya up an vanishin on me.” He joked and she blinked at him in confusion. “Ah, right, ya prolly dun know bout all tha' stuff. Seein as it was yer clones and all tha.” He seemed a bit at a loss for a moment. “It's not a big deal though Sweetheart. Let's get ya back t' th' others b'fore they tear the place apart lookin fer ya. And ya must be starvin, not havin breakfast or lunch, dinner was some time ago too.” He chuckled and stood up, carrying the smaller woman easily and starting towards the front of the house again. Making note to not tell the others where he found her, let her have a place to run away if she needed it. As he walked he felt her breathing even out and glancing down he saw that her eyes were closed and she was sleeping lightly with her face pressed against his chest. A blush burned on his cheeks and he smiled as the foyer came into view. When the others noticed Red returning with the sleeping Vivaldi a collective sigh escaped them and Sans' grin seemed to relax. “Wake up, Sweetheart.” He rumbled and her eyes slowly opened, eye lights twisting to look at the others and she looked away. Ashamed.

“Are you alright?” Sans questioned lightly and she nodded while keeping her eyes turned away. Blueberry bouncing over and inspecting her carefully. “Blue, can you take Viva to get something to eat? I'm sure she'd like that.” Sans' voice was gentle and Red slowly set the woman back on her feet, Blue's fingers lacing with her own as he lead her towards the kitchen. Once she was out of earshot Sans turned his eyes to Red who seemed to realize he was being stared at after a moment. “Where was she?”

“Ah, she was jus' hidin in one of th' rooms. Sh' has this crazy idea in her head tha' she's not good enough fer us. Really upset 'er. She said she wasn't the same Vivaldi we knew before, which is obvious. But she's still Vivaldi.” Red grumbled, not about to tell exactly where she had been. That was her safe spot. “She's kinda fragile... emotionally.” He finished and Sans nodded his head. 

“Yeah. I noticed that. We'll have to be careful not to compare her to the Vivaldi we knew before.” Sans agreed, wondering how much from the clones she had gotten in terms of memories. She seemed to know who they were but were her more... intimate... memories passed on or not? He frowned a bit and looked over at Blackberry who looked like he wanted to say something but wasn't sure if he should. “What's on your mind?”

“KEH! IF I HAD SOMETHING YOU CRETINS NEEDED TO KNOW I WOULD TELL YOU.” the grumbly skeleton scoffed then paused. “BUT SHE HAD QUITE THE NIGHTMARE LAST NIGHT. SHE WOKE FAIRLY EASILY BUT I COULD SEE SHE WAS TERRIFIED, I AGREE WITH THE ASSHOLE. SHE IS FRAGILE. WE MUST TAKE CARE NOT TO BREAK HER FURTHER NOR ALLOW ANYONE TO DAMAGE HER FURTHER.” Sans blinked at the strangely considerate words from the usually brash skeleton, but he just nodded. Red, despite being called an asshole, agreed and folded his arms across his chest. Ink sighed and shook his head, he had known all along Vivaldi was a bit fragile but it was his job as her mate to make sure she was okay. He felt like he failed in that. 

“Wonder what triggered her? She was in hiding before most of us were even awake. She's not even usually awake that early.” Ink rubbed his mandible. She had been fine, even a bit cheerful when she left him on the veranda to get dressed. He frowned and looked over as Stretch wandered down the stairs, having heard the commotion.

“Did ya find her?” His drawled words were quiet and Sans nodded. “Good.” He nodded and wandered the direction that Blue had led Vivaldi. Obviously he hadn't said anything to her to set her off, that only left a few culprits. Sans and Red looked at each other before the taller of the two scowled to himself, gritting his teeth as his red eyelights looked towards his brother's room. He had a pretty good idea who had said something to the woman to cause her to break down as badly as she had. Only one of them seemed to have a deep hatred of the woman... his brother was a dick.

“I got somethin ta take care of.” Red growled and Sans frowned, making a move to follow as he caught onto the other's intention after a moment of thought and Red shook his head. “Nah, I got this.” He chuckled, he was tired of his brother treating Vivaldi like trash. It was one thing when he treated Red like that, but she was too good for that bullshit in his opinion. She had told him he was worth more then his brother treated him and now he was gonna make it clear she was worth more then how he treated the woman. Marching up the stairs he opened the taller brother's door and walked in. His hands stuffed in his pockets and the gruff Papyrus glared over at him.

“SANS. WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT JUST WALKING INTO MY ROOM?” Edge snarled and Red flashed him one of his usual smirks. “HAVE YOU FOUND YOUR WHORE?” He snapped, it confirmed Red's suspicions. 

“Yep. Found 'er safe an' sound. She's pretty upset, got this weird idea in 'er head about not being good enough.” He hummed and Edge seemed to puff up a bit. So the woman took his words to heart, he was a bit proud of that.

“PERHAPS SHE REALIZES HER WAYS ARE UNWORTHY. IT IS A STEP IN THE RIGHT DIRECTION FOR HER.” Edge smirked and folded his arms across his chest.

“Yeah... I figured it was ya who said somethin.” Red sighed and shook his head before leveling his stare on his younger brother. “Don't say anythin like tha' t' her again. I mean it. Ya don't know what she's been through and ya don't have th' right ta say things that upset 'er like that.” His voice was rough and Edge stood up slowly.

“RUN THAT BY ME AGAIN BROTHER. IT SOUNDED LIKE YOU WERE GIVING ME ORDERS.” Edge snapped and Red glared at his brother. 

“I was. Knock it off. She doesn't d'serve it.” Was Red's growl of a response and he turned to leave. “No more, Boss.” He snarled and walked from the room, slamming the door behind him. He heard Edge's scream of frustration behind him and smirked, he'd take care of it should his brother open his mouth again. He wasn't going to let even his little bro hurt his Soulmate ever again.

\--------------------------------

Vivaldi sat on the countertop as Blueberry rummaged through the fridge, knowing the spider monster had put some leftovers in there for the woman when she was found. Finding the plate wrapped in plastic he let out an AH HA of success and popped from the confines of the large fridge. She smiled warmly as he placed the plate in the microwave and started reheating it for her. As he started it up he turned to look at her and she blinked at the intense stare the usually upbeat monster had on his face. 

“ARE YOU ALRIGHT?” he questioned and her smile faded a bit, the woman looking to the side as he hopped up on the counter beside her and wrapped one arm around her waist. “YOU CAN TALK TO ME, THAT'S WHAT SOULMATES DO.” he offered her a small smile and she let out a soft breath. His fingers caught her chin and turned her face to look at him, her eye lights dull and listless, and concern flooded his features. 

“I'm just... trying to work through all this.” She offered and he leaned in, kissing her cheek softly. She could feel the love he had for her and the feelings of inadequacy bubbled up again, her eyes looking down as her shame filled her again. “I'm sorry I'm so broken.”

“NO NO, DO NOT APOLOGIZE! IT IS OKAY, AND I, THE MAGNIFICENT BLUEBERRY, AM HERE FOR YOU NO MATTER WHAT.” he struck a pose, his bandana fluttering in the non existent wind behind him and she smiled, this time it reached her eyes. He was about to say more when Stretch strolled in and Vivaldi leaned away, not sure if this brother would go after her as Red's had. She turned her face away and cringed a bit as Stretch came to stand in front of her. He took in her posture, clearly she was afraid of him. That meant one of the Papyrus had said something, and he could only think of one who would, seeing as Mutt seemed to really like the woman. He stored that bit of info away and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, hugging her as her eyes widened in shock.

“Wh... what?” Her tone was puzzled and after a moment he leaned back to ruffle her short hair. “But... aren't you mad at me?”

“Mad? Naw, so long as ya treat my awesome brother good I'm happy. I'm glad you are safe.” He smirked a bit, his drawl soft as she looked up at him. Her eyes were wide and that touch of fear was still there, that he was going to yell at her or something. She looked like a kicked puppy and it tugged at him, he didn't like that look on her face. “Now, cheer up. Most of us aren't jerks who will yell at you for just being you. We accept you for who you are.” He smirked lazily and she blinked a few times, her brain trying to process what was happening.

“YES! DO NOT FRET! WE CARE FOR YOU VERY MUCH, MISS VIVALDI, AND WE WILL DO OUR BEST TO MAKE YOU AS HAPPY AS YOU MAKE US!” Blue chimed in and she looked over at him sharply, her eyes still wide and she blinked a few times before capturing both the brothers in her arms and hugging them close to her, both of them blushing as her arms locked them close to her. 

“You guys are the best.... I really don't deserve any of you.” She whimpered softly and Stretched chuckled while Blueberry Mweh heh'd. The microwave beeped and Blue wiggled away to retrieve her plate, setting it on the counter beside her and she twisted so she was sitting cross legged on the countertop. She ate slowly, in measured bites, and though she was starved she didn't want to just stuff her face and make a fool of herself. Blueberry situated himself behind her and wrapped his arms around her middle, taking bites of her food when she offered them to him with a smile. Stretch keeping watch as he drank a bottle of honey, his eyes studying the broken woman slowly pull herself together before his eyes as his brother looked on with adoring eyes. It made him happy to see his cool brother actually have something to be excited about, instead of clinging to the hope that if he made it into the Royal Guard that he'd magically have tons of friends and admirers. 

“Hey Honey?” Stretch's voice made Vivaldi glance up at him, her fork sticking out of her mouth and her eyes wide and blinking. Her expression was so adorable that he froze for a second, blinking as what he was going to say flew right out of his head and she tugged the fork from her mouth a moment later. 

“Yeah? What's up?” She offered a smile, and while it was sincere it didn't reach her eyes and that was proof enough that she was going to take a lot of healing time. 

“Was gonna say _peas_ don't vanish on us like that, we worry.” He grinned and Blueberry let out a groan.

“NOT YOUR TERRIBLE PUNS!” He whined and Vivaldi snickered into the back of her hand, making Blue groan again. “NOT YOU TOO! DON'T ENCOURAGE HIM!” He whined and Vivaldi offered him a apologetic smile. “YOU TWO ARE INSUFFERABLE.” Pouting he hugged around her middle a bit tighter and she urfed softly at the tug as he pulled her closer. 

“Sorry, Blue. We're _grapeful_ you're here to keep us in check.” She offered and Stretch snorted a laugh as Blue puffed out his cheeks. 

“LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE BROTHER! YOU HAVE GOTTEN HER INVOLVED IN YOUR TERRIBLE PUNS!” Blue snorted and Vivaldi giggled quietly

“Oh come on Bro. You know we have great _thymes_ when we get going!” Stretch grinned and the shorter brother gahs and buries his face in Vivaldi's shoulder. He was whining softly as she reached up to stroke the side of his skull with her fingers as she looked over at Stretch with a soft expression on her face that he wasn't expecting.

“Thanks.” She mumbled awkwardly, she'd feared that all the Papyruses would be like Edge, and that aside from Sans' brother and maybe Serif's they'd all hate her. He reached out and ruffled her short hair again, earning a huff from the woman. 

“No problem, honey. Now if you'll excuse me, it's time for Blue's bedtime story.” He grinned and Blue perked up immediately, kissing her cheek before hopping off the counter and trotting after his taller brother. 

“GOOD NIGHT, MISS VIVALDI! I WILL SEE YOU IN THE MORNING!” His cheerful words made her nod and smile, tilting her head to the side as the two vanished upstairs. She looked down at her mostly eaten plate and then at the empty room around her. Without anyone else in the room it was lonely. She scraped the remains of the food in the trash and set the plate in the sink. Walking out of the room she glanced around, not seeing any of the guys still downstairs. The feeling of eyes on her made her freeze up. Her shoulders tightened and she glanced nervously up as if expecting Edge to be hovering over her, however it was just Mutt and he winked at her before teleporting so he was standing in front of her. 

“Ya feeling better darlin?” He hummed, the dog treat between his teeth unlit for the moment. She never understood how he smoked dog treats, it just seemed so odd to the woman but she had seen him do it at least once before so it wasn't a fluke occurrence she was sure. She looked to the side and towards the floor, shrugging her shoulders a bit at his question and she let out a breath. 

“Sorta? I suppose I'll get there eventually.” She mumbled and he scooped her up. “Wait. What are you doing?” He chuckled and started walking up the stairs. 

“M'lord asked that once you were done eating I bring you up to him so that he can make sure you are alright.” He chuckled and she tried to protest. “Now now, none of that. You are M'lord's Soulmate and as such you are to be treated like the princess you are.” He grinned at her and she flushed deep lilac as strode easily up the stairs, making down the hallway her room was. He paused at one of the doors near the stairwell and wandered into the slightly opened room. Inside Black was working on something at the desk, she blinked a few times before he looked up and smirked when he saw Mutt with Vivaldi.

“AH! MUTT, GOOD JOB.” Black's praise seemed to perk Mutt up and if he had a tail she was sure it would be wagging. She chuckled softly and reached up to pat his head twice, making him blush dark orange. “VIVALDI, I WAS VERY WORRIED ABOUT YOU TODAY.” his voice held an edge of frustration and she winced, looking at her hands and wringing them nervously. Mutt set her so she was sitting on the edge of the bed as Black strode over and cupped her face in one of his hands, turning her face so she was looking at him. “IF ANYONE SAYS ANYTHING UNTOWARD TO YOU AGAIN, YOU COME AND TELL ME IMMEDIATELY. I WILL HANDLE SUCH CRETINS MYSELF, THERE IS NO NEED FOR YOU TO GET SO UPSET.” The woman blinked at his words, not expecting this after sounding so cross with her before. “AND IF YOU HAVE ANOTHER NIGHTMARE, I WILL BE HAPPY TO HELP YOU GO BACK TO SLEEP.” he blushed deep red-purple at his own words and she nodded sheepishly. He looked like he was going to say something else but he changed his mind and let her chin go. “WITH THAT.... YOU SHOULD GET SOME REST, I MUST RETURN TO WORK TOMORROW AND MUTT AND I WILL BE GONE DURING THE DAY, IF YOU HAVE NEED OF US I WILL HAVE MY CELL PHONE NUMBER LEFT WITH ONE OF THE MAIDS.” he mumbled, shooing her out and she blinked as she was ushered from the room, Mutt chuckling softly as he followed her out. 

“Goodnight M'lord.” He rumbled and closed the door before wrapping his arms around Vivaldi in a tight hug. “Good night, darlin. Rest well.” He smiled and kissed her cheek before walking back towards his room, her eyes wide and unsure of what just happened. Mutt wasn't one of her Soulmates, but.... it wasn't a bad feeling that he seemed to like her for herself. She smiled and made her way towards her room, dreading sleeping there alone. Discomfort filled her and she turned, heading towards the attic where Ink had set up his studio and bedroom. She climbed the stairs to find him sitting at an easel, appearing to be working on something or other and he looked up when she peeked her head in. 

“Ink?” She mumbled and he set his paints aside, wandering over and inviting her in. “Can... can I sleep here tonight? I don't wanna be alone.” She whispered and the taller skeleton wrapped her up in his arms.

“Of course you can, violet. You can stay here with me whenever you want.” He whispered against her hair and she smiled up at her mate. “Come on, you've had a hard day, you deserve some rest.”


	4. Appetence*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT WARNING. This is your warning. The smut has no real bearing on the story so if you don't like it, skip this chapter!!! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. With that... let the lewd begin!

Vivaldi felt herself calm as his arms slowly squeezed her before letting her go and letting her step up the final few stairs to the attic. She glanced around idly and let out a hum at all the paintings that lined the walls, or made up the walls... or the floors... or the ceiling. Every inch of the space was a swirl of color and form. She paused by where he had been sitting, a blank canvas sitting on the easel and she blinked over at him before pointing at it. 

“Were you about to start a new one?” Her question caught him off guard, she hadn't ever been up here since she gave the space to him months ago, she hadn't been strong enough to make the trip up. Smiling slightly he shrugged and a blush coated his features as he ran his fingers over the blank canvas.

“I was thinking about it, but can't seem to figure this one out just yet. The canvas hasn't spoken to me just yet.” He hummed and looked over at his mate thoughtfully, glancing between the stretched canvas and the woman a few times before his eyes brightened. Looking around the room he started moving rapidly, dragging a comfortable looking beanbag of sorts across the floor before fluffing it up and rushed over to Vivaldi, drawing her towards the furniture with a beaming smile that honestly confused her. She blinked a few times and looked at the pillow like item before sitting on it, her legs folded lightly and her arms crossed so she could lay her head on it, facing his easel. “Now that my muse has graced me with her presence I think I know what this canvas is wanting. He rushed to his closet where he'd placed a few of her items of clothing when he had hoped she'd join him frequently up here and returned with a deep, royal blue robe. She laughed when she saw it, she had been looking for that very item a week prior during one of the times she was able to get herself out of bed. “Do you want me to turn away?” He hummed, as if he hadn't seen her body before when he'd helped change her clothing when she was comatose. 

“It's alright Ink. I don't mind if you see.” She laughed softly and stood up, pulling her long t-shirt over her head and earning a furious blush from the skeleton across from her. Drawing the robe around her she tied it loosely before slipping her sleeping shorts off, leaving on her silver lace panties and she tossed the clothing across the room where they landed in an armchair. She ran her fingers through her thick, curly hair so that it fell a bit more neatly before sitting down once again. 

“Get comfortable, love. You might be sitting there a while.” He chuckled and she fluffed the cushion before wiggling and draping herself elegantly over the item. Her bare feet resting lightly on the dark flooring as the black beanbag made her almost glow. Ink grinned and ran to one of the skylights, throwing it open so the light from the moon could shine in and turned off the main lights, leaving just a tiny lamp attached to his easel on so it pointed at the canvas so it didn't ruin what was before him. His eyes were wide as she adjusted the edge of her robe, letting it fall loosely around her form. Her hair was fanned over the edge of the pillow and she turned her eyes to him with a sweet smile. She would do anything for him, if that meant laying here and being his muse, that was alright with her. “Have you modeled for anyone before, rose?” He hummed and she chuckled.

“Naw, can't say that I have, love. I was more a music nerd then an art geek.” She answered with a smile and he blushed a bit as the edge of her robe fell open a bit more. His fingers moved across the canvas in precise motions, his pencil marking out her form. “But you only have to ask if you want me to, I'm good at laying around doing nothing.” She smirked a bit and he chuckled, knowing she was making light of how inactive she'd been as of late. 

“I may take you up on that, orchid. You look simply delicious in that pale light.” He hummed, switching the pencil for a brush and he began to mix a few colors together, his eyes almost constantly on her form and she wondered how he knew what colors he was making. She didn't speak further as his motions swept the oil paints across the canvas in practiced motions, and she couldn't help but feel slightly self conscious as his eyes bored into her own, a pale blush crossing her features each time his gaze caught her own. She didn't move for nearly an hour before she felt her arm fall asleep and she arched her back a bit to try and keep it from starting to tingle too much. The action caused the robe to fall open, and she blushed brightly as she saw Ink's eyes widen, a hungry look on his face. 

“Sorry..” She whispered, starting to pull the robe closed again but he set his brush down and crossed the distance between them, catching her hands with his before she could pluck the thin material and pull it closed again. “Ink?” Her voice was soft and her eye lights stared into his own, his fingers twisting so that they laced with her own and he pulled her slowly to her feet, his face dipping to catch the heady floral scent of jasmine that clung to her, the lavender undertones that were normally so soothing and relaxing instead just seemed to fade so that the sweet, sharp jasmine could take the fore. His own ozone and wet ink scent being strangely enticing to the woman who leaned her body into his ever so slightly.

“Why are you sorry, Sweet pea?” He hummed against her ear, stepping close so his body was pressed against her own as he guided her arms over his shoulders, the backs of his fingers trailing along the underside of her arms till they could trace the edge of her ribs. “I see nothing for you to be sorry for.” His words were like silk, drawing her in as his breath danced across the edge of her neck. Her face turning so that she could catch his eyes with her own, searching for something within them and she drew back ever so slightly. Her face studying him carefully, his own eyes staring back with a small smile on his lips. After a few moments she seemed to find what she was looking for, leaning in suddenly to capture his lips with her own. His eyes widened in surprise, she'd never been so forward, in fact they had never had time to really have a relationship before everything went down at the lab. Her fingers curled against his shirt on his back, pulling her body flush to his own and rising up on the tips of her toes. He could feel her, everything that she had pouring through the bond they had. She needed him so very much, she didn't think she was anywhere near good enough but the amount of love and desire that flowed through their link made him shudder at the sheer depth. 

She pulled back after a moment and her eyes burned, the lights in her sockets flickering lilac hearts. There was no denying how much she cared for the skeleton that held her close and he crushed his lips back against her own, his fingers fisting in her hair and causing her to gasp against his mouth and let his tongue past her teeth. Her back arched into him and he lifted her easily, her legs wrapping around his waist as he twisted them away to the curtain he'd strung up to separate his bed from the rest of the room and he sat himself down so that she was settled in his lap, her knees to either side of his hips. One of his hands rested on the edge of her hip, feeling the area between where her bone-like flesh gave away to the wide curve of her ilium while the other remained knotted in her hair, pulling so that her throat was bared to him. His tongue laving along the scarred length before pressing kisses to the edge of her jaw. Her own fingers raked down his shoulders then across his chest, feeling the ribs under his clothing and she felt the urge to let her fingers duck under the material and run along his bare bones. 

“Ink.” She whispered, his eyes twisting up to look towards her face from his spot against her neck, she stared at the ceiling with an unreadable expression. Her face was painted with a deep lilac blush that nearly glowed in the darkness, her eyes gleaming. “I love you.” She finished after a moment, the words whispered breathily and his eyes widened. “I trust you and I need you. So-” She continued slowly. “Please don't leave me.” Her eyes half closed, cutting off part of those lovely heart shapes that had dominated the darkness and he let his fingers loosen in her hair so she could turn her face to him. “Please.” Her voice was quiet and rang with emotion, her SOUL pouring all the feeling she had into their bond, as if trying to reassure herself or convince him. A small smile twisted his lips and he stroked his fingers along her cheeks affectionately. 

“I would never leave you, primrose.” He assured and she lifted her fingers to slip them under the edge of his scarf, loosening it slowly. “So long as you never leave me.” He countered and she laughed softly.

“Never.” She assured him with quiet words. Pulling the scarf free finally she let it fall to the floor, her fingers sliding along his shirt as his own toyed with the dark blue satin that hugged her body. “You are so important to me.” She continued, tugging his shirt off him gently and he allowed her to pull the clothing off him without a fight, her fingers tracing over his ribs lightly. A smile turned her lips and she leaned back from him slightly, before pressing her hands over her sternum and drawing forth her SOUL. The damaged shape flickered slightly as her shame at it's state flushed through her mind then she offered it towards him, trusting him with her very life. His hands lifted to drift over the delicate essence, a shudder running up her spine as her eyes slid shut. He couldn't formulate a response to the trust she was putting in him, instead he dragged his thumbs over the largest scar that went diagonally across the surface of her soul and she let out a breathy whimper that instantly got his attention. Smirking wickedly he traced his fingers over the edge and she trembled, lips parted in a silent whine and her eyes opening as the blush on her face intensified. “Ink. Please.” She whined and a growl rumbled in his chest. He liked when she begged, he decided, and he leaned in to bite down on the side of her neck just as his thumbs traced over another of the long scars causing her to squeak loudly and wiggle in his lap, her fingers lacing in his ribs and causing a soft groan of pleasure to escape him. 

He twisted suddenly and pushed her back on the bed, her legs still wrapped firmly around his waist and she pulled him close to her as he kicked off his shoes. The taller skeleton was careful not to pin her hard, letting her have a way to escape his grasp if she needed or wanted it. He allowed her SOUL to fall back into her chest, her back arching as it settled back in it's rightful spot and she ran her fingers along the edge of his ribs before one hand dipped to trace the edge of his spine. A wicked smile twisted his face and he trailed the fingers of one hand along her cheek. 

“What do you need, tulip?” He murmured and she whined, arching her body up into his wordlessly. “Use your words.” He laughed and she pouted.

“Ink. Don't tease me.” She whimpered. “I've waited so long already, you've waited so long. Please.” Breathy words that barely carried in the large room and he laughed lowly.

“Please what? Beg me, lily.” He purred and she laced her fingers in his ribs, pulling him towards her but he held strong over her. “I'm waiting.” She scowled though the expression was more amusing and cute then angry and he leaned to bite down on her neck once again, pulling a hiss of pleasure from her and a low, possessive growl from him. “I want to hear you begging for me, flower.” He purred the words against her neck, his tongue tracing across the mark he placed there that was sure to bruise nicely. He could tell she was resisting the order, her breath hot on his neck as she tried to think her way out of it but another bite to the side of her neck seemed to kill her urge to get the upper hand and she hissed a moan from between her teeth.

“Please, Ink. Please. I need you. I want you. I can't... Please.” Her voice was urgent and he laughed lowly, and it was lovely to hear the previously proud woman beg for him.Still he was not yet appeased and he traced the back of her thigh with one hand, the woman shivering under him. “Please just fuck me already.” She growled and rolled her hips into his firmly. “I need you, please don't make me grovel.” Her fingers traced along her ribs in a way she knew she liked and was rewarded with a low moan from the skeleton that had her pinned to the bed. His own grip faltering ever so slightly and she danced the tips of her phalanges along the edge of his spine teasingly, wearing down his own resolve as he had already done to her. 

“You make it very difficult to resist you, Viva.” He purred accusingly and she smirked a bit, tipping her head to swipe her tongue along one of his cervical vertebrae, tracing the edge before dipping the glowing, lilac appendage between the bones and earning herself a groan. His fingers slipped under the dark satin of her robe and peeled it open completely, the dark fabric pooling on the bed and he looked down at her hungrily. 

“Then don't.” Answering his words with a breathy retort of her own as her breath rolled over his neck. She rolled her pelvis into his own, feeling his own magic pressing back against her. It seemed to break his remaining resolve and he looped two fingers in the right hip of her panties, giving them a firm tug that had the delicate lace tearing loose. She momentarily wanted to be angry, she liked that pair, but the feeling of his fingers sliding along her soaked folds had her gasping and wiggling under his weight. He lifted his fingers to his lips, his kaleidoscope colored tongue lapping the pale purple from his fingers greedily before he crushed his mouth to hers once more. Her fingers tugging the hoodie around his waist so it fell away before working on his pants wordlessly, tangling her tongue with his as her need for him seemed to take over her entire mind. She felt him slide along the inside of her thigh as he shifted his weight, shedding the last of his clothing with urgency. Her eyes searched his face, making sure he wanted this as much as she did, before her eyes dipped down at the glow of his magic. His cock wasn't obnoxiously sized instead a perfect length she could appreciate as she felt him slick himself against her. A shudder raced up her spine and she arched her back, pressing her hips towards him with a needy whine. 

Ink's face dipped to the other side of her neck biting down firmly as he slid into her, her magic clenching tightly around him and her eyes going wide at the double sensation of pain and pleasure. Her fingers splayed across his back, gripping his shoulder blades as a low growl rumbled in his chest. A low whine caught in her chest as his fingers gripped her thighs, lifting her a bit and giving him the perfect angle to slam deep into her. The first time he hit home she let out a loud gasp, trembling in his grip and tightening her legs around him to try and pull him even deeper. He moved within her with a fevered need, his eyes half closed as his teeth marked every open area on her neck he could reach before letting them run along her shoulder. She gasped and rocked her hips to meet his thrusts, his phalanges digging into the flesh on her thighs as her toes curled in the air. He kept moving her, just the tiniest little changes to his angle that had her gasping and moaning in his ear. 

“Ink!” She whined loudly, his fingers curling in her hair once again and pulling hard enough to make her back arch perfectly. As he bottomed out within her he moaned low, the sound mirrored in her soft whine of pleasure. His movements were firm, rocking into her and making her breaths hitch with each hard thrust. She clenched around him, feeling heat coiling in her spine and she squeezed her legs slightly, drawing him close to her as her mouth found his again moaning against his teeth. “I...” Her words were breathy and he cut her off by capturing her lips once more. His own motions becoming more frantic as he pushed her closer to the edge and she clenched around him suddenly, her magic flaring and coiling around him as he climaxed within her. Her magic fluttered, spatters of blues, pinks, yellows, and greens swirling within hers as they climaxed. Bodies twitching and slumping against each other as their chests heaved heavily. Arms curled around him possessively, nuzzling her face into the crook of his neck. “Sleep my love.” She purred the words softly, rolling them so he was curled close to her as his magic dissipated. His smile was sleepy and happy and she felt her damaged SOUL swell at the sight of him, her magic clinging to him as his did to her. She kept her arms close around him, humming quietly as she watched him drift off to sleep. She lay there quietly, stroking her fingertips along the side of his skull as he slept peacefully. She was tired but she felt off and once she was sure he was fully asleep she untangled herself and stood up slowly, wrapping her bathrobe tightly around her form and tying it shut. 'A once over of the house before sleep wouldn't be a bad idea.' She wandered down the stairs and looked around carefully, her ears alert. Something felt wrong... and she didn't know what it was but she wouldn't be able to sleep until she figured it out. She walked towards the hall her room was in, pausing by each door and listening carefully for some sign of what was amiss. 

She didn't hear anything at first until she neared her own room at the end of the hallway, a low groan catching her ear and she paused, opening the door to her room. She hesitated when she saw half the furniture in the room floating, surrounded by blue magic and she swung the door open fully. She could see Sans curled up in the middle of her bed. Had he been waiting for her to come back to her room? She instantly felt bad and picked her way through the magic filled room. She could see him curled in on himself in the middle of the bed, clutching one of the pillows to his chest and groaning as if in pain. 

“Sans?” Her voice was a whisper and she slowly climbed onto the massive bed, sliding his direction and tenderly reaching towards him. “Sans. Are you alright?” He didn't answer her directly, instead he groaned lowly again, the sound almost a growl and she pulled her hands back and trembled. Was he mad at her? Did she mess up again? “Sans?” She moved around the bed so that she could face him, her brows lifting when she realized he was deeply asleep. He was sweating and curling in on himself, as if in pain, and she reached out to give him a tiny shake. “Sans wake up! You're just dreaming.” Panic filled her voice and she tried to pry the pillow from his grip, earning her another growl and his magic flared in the room. “It's okay, I'm here Sans. Wake up, it's only a dream.” She mumbled the words, gently tugging him into her lap so his skull was on her legs. She stroked soothingly along the side of his face, talking quietly until she felt him start to stir only to have him fall back into his restless slumber, the magic in the room intensifying and she frowned. A melody played in her mind urgently and she thought on it for a moment before softly beginning to sing. 

“Sweet love, sweet love. Trapped in your love. I've opened up, unsure I can trust. My heart and I were buried in dust. Free me, free us” She sang softly, music had always calmed her and maybe it would help him. Her voice was soft and crooning, letting her still weak voice fill the room. “You're all I need when I'm holding you tight. If you walk away I will suffer tonight! I've found a man I can trust. And boy, I believe in us. I'm terrified to love for the first time. Can't you see that I'm bound in chains? I've finally found my way. I am bound to you... I am bound to you.” She ran her fingers along his skull, wiping away the sweat that beaded on his bones. A nagging voice in her mind kept her singing, stating this song was significant for a reason she didn't know. He seemed to calm a bit as her voice rang through the room, her eyes watching him with a soft affection. “So much, so young, I've faced on my own. Walls I built up became my home. I'm strong, an I'm sure there's a fire in us. Sweet love, so pure! I catch my breath, we're just one beating heart. And I brace myself, please don't tear this apart!” She wished she knew how to play the guitar or had a piano in her room, her clones had been learning but she was useless on the stringed instrument, so she made up for it by pushing what power she could into her vocals. Drawing him from slumber with her voice. “I found a man I can trust. And boy, I believe in us! I am terrified to love for the first time. Can't you see that I'm bound in chains? I finally found my way! I am bound to you. I am bound to...” She sucked in a breath, the skeleton laying across her lap slowly stirring, his eyes opening groggily. “Suddenly the moments here, I embrace my fears! All that I have been carrying all these years. Do I risk it all? Come this far just to fall? Fall!!” Her voice wavered on the powerful notes, her throat not fully healed but she pushed through it. His eyes widened as he turned to look up at her, her own expression gentle as her fingers kept tracing over his skull. This song? Did she know? Did she remember? She leaned close, letting her voice rest by keeping the lyrics soft and breathy. “Oh! I can trust! And boy, I believe in us! I am terrified to love for the first time. Can't you see that I'm bound in chains? And I finally found my way. I am bound to you. I am, ohhh, I am. I'm bound to you...” She trailed off at the end. “You were having a nightmare.” she hummed softly and he blushed, looking away from her in embarrassment.

“M'sorry, did I wake you up?” He mumbled and she shook her head, he was vaguely aware she smelled like someone else but too tired to think about it further. He wasn't about to ask her about he song this late, she looked tired and he knew he was.

“Naw, I had this feeling something was wrong. So I came to find out what it was.” She kept her fingers moving over his head, she was worn out from an emotional day but she wasn't about to fall asleep on him. She tilted her head slightly to the side. “Sorry I didn't come by earlier.” The woman's words were mumbled and he suddenly became aware that she was somehow blaming herself for his nightmare. 

“Don't worry about it. Pretty sure all of us have nightmares sometimes.” He tried to play it off and she frowned. “Even you have em.” He reminded and she flinched, glancing away. Yeah, she had a nightmare just the night before and she wasn't aware he knew about that. “Thanks for waking me up.” He hummed and she smiled. 

“No problem. I'm gonna go take a shower then I'll be back, okay? If you need me just come get me.” She smiled and slid from under him, moving to the bathroom where she could shower. She tossed her robe in the laundry basket by the door, pulling a fluffy towel from the linen closet and hearing the gasp from behind her as Sans took in her nude form silhouetted by the light from the bathroom. She wasn't shy about her body, that much was obvious to him, and he vaguely was aware that he kind of enjoyed that she wasn't shy. She glanced over her shoulder and smiled before disappearing into the room, the door sliding most of the way shut. The sound of water running started moments later and soft humming from the woman as she got herself clean. He just listened, smiling to himself and sitting up a bit as the water turned off. She walked from the bathroom a few moments later, the towel wrapped around herself and she chuckled at his expectant look before she wandered into her closet. “I've been thinking of redecorating the house, what do you think? You guys wanna help me make this place more... us?” she offered, shedding the towel as she stood in the closet and he leaned over as her body was revealed to him again. Though it was short lived as she pulled an oversized shirt over her head, a pair of black jogging shorts following and she picked up the towel to wring the worst of the water from her hair as she returned to the bed. “Want company tonight?” She smirked. “Seeing as you're in my bed and all.”

He blushed and scooted over so she could slide into the bed with him, her damp hair clinging to her head before she lay down and opened her arms to the other skeleton. He seemed unsure for a moment before settling back down and letting he wrap her arms around him. He rolled over so that his back was pressed against her chest and she smiled, tucking her face against his neck. 

“Good night, Vivaldi.” He mumbled after a moment.

“Good night, Sans. Sweet dreams.” Her response was quiet, her tone sleepy. “Wake me up if you need anything.” Yawning widely she closed her eyes and let sleep finally claim her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as a side note, I don't have anyone but myself to proofread these things and I often write and read late at night. If you guys see a typo or a weird looking sentence, pop me a comment so I can fix em. <3


	5. Transience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few of Viva's deep seated fears show up, some growth, a bit of anxiety, and some time with a shy skele.

It was mid-morning when she woke up, the bed empty except for her and she looked around in panic when she realized she was alone. Throwing the blankets off her she darted down the hallway completely missing the note on her nightstand that explained where everyone had gone and that several would be back before long. Her mind flickered in panic as she realized the house was quiet and still, that there didn't seem to be anyone there at all. She could feel her magic thrumming in her ears, her panic building as she went from room to room to find no one there. 

“BRENNA?!” She yelped, sliding to a halt in the middle of the foyer and looking from left to right, not sure where she hadn't looked yet. “BREEEENNAAAAA!” Brenna didn't leave often.... Makaeri didn't leave at all unless she had to run an errand for her family who lived in a cabin on the property so she started towards the Library. They all knew she didn't do well with being completely by herself. “Maaaaaakaeriiiiii!” No answer. Throwing open the door to the library she confirmed that the timid monster wasn't there. Maybe Brenna was in the gardens? That must be it! Darting from the room she threw open the french doors that lead out from the parlor. “BRENNA!!!” Her voice carried through the empty gardens and echoed back at her. She was really alone. Why would they leave her all alone?! She blinked and turned towards the house, looking at the third story. INK! Her bare feet thudded loudly in the halls as she sprinted for the stairs, her blind fear sending her into a spiral that would have her crashing if she didn't find a way to calm herself. She paused at the top of the stairs, that room empty of anyone and she trembled. Why would they leave her? What did she do wrong? She slumped to the floor, her eyes wide and unblinking, trying to figure out where they would have gone or what she did to drive them away. Then she heard it, the distant sound of music and her head shot up, zeroing in on the sound and she raced back down the stairs, her head whipping around as she rounded the banister to race down the hall that lead to the music room. The music was getting louder by the moment and she threw open the door, expecting Tango or Serif. It was empty. Music was playing but no one was there. She sat on the closest chaise and ran her fingers through her hair. “They just went to the grocery store, and the guys have jobs. Yeah. That's it. Gotta be it.” She mumbled to herself and tried to school herself to calm again, it wasn't even that she didn't like being alone. She did. She just didn't like being alone HERE. “And Ink usually checks in on Error in the mornings... so that's where he is... yeah... that's all.” She nodded her head, suddenly feeling silly about panicking like she did. If something was wrong someone would have said something to her. Mutt would have for sure, she felt safe in that assumption. Blue would have too. Everything was fine. She was being silly and stupid. Someone would be back soon. She wouldn't be in this house by herself for that long.

Turning off the music she walked back towards the grand foyer, turning up the stairs to get dressed. Two days of pajamas was unacceptable and she picked through her closet before finding something that wasn't picked out by Gaster, the sundress was pale blue with pink and purple flowers printed on it. She looked at the rest of the closet in disgust. It was time to get rid of all traces of him from her home. She grabbed handfuls of blouses and yanked them off the shelves, piling them in the middle of the floor before throwing every single article that she hadn't chosen herself into the pile and shoving all of it out into the bedroom. Looking at the now barren closet she frowned. She'd have to go into town... that meant that she might see monsters that the clones knew... people they knew... she was sure she wasn't ready for that. How could she explain? She paused as she walked back into the closet and looked at one of the top shelves that held her cardigans, the edge of a picture frame poking out and she reached up and pulled it out. It was safe to put it back where it belonged now. She looked at the family photo in the simple black frame with a sad smile. Her baby sister's beaming smile caught her eye first, the girl's seafoam hair falling long and loose about her mostly human features. She smiled a bit and sat on the floor, her eyes traveling to look at her older brother's image, his hair was a red-orange tone struck through with deep indigo, his wicked smirk promising trouble. She had been seated between her sister and her brother, her face gentle and innocent. Then her eyes turned to her mother. Hair of dark chocolate brown, her eyes a soft greyed out blue, and her smile was like looking into the sun at noon. Finally she turned her eyes to her father, the skeleton monster was tall and broad, everything about him screaming power, but he was the calmest and most loving person she had ever known. She missed them all. It was then she heard the door to her room slowly open and steps behind her. Looking up from the photo she found herself catching Serif trying to quietly make his way over, a blush on his face. 

“Hey.” She smiled and he looked between the pile of clothing on the floor to her with the photo. 

“Hey there Sweets, what are you doing?” His voice was quiet, and he moved a few steps closer to her when she offered the frame to him. 

“Was getting rid of all the clothes He made me wear. Found this.” She beamed when he took the photo and looked at it curiously, his head tilted ever so slightly to the side. “That's my family.” She offered when he looked at her for guidance to who these people were. She pointed at her sister first. “This is my baby sister, Prophecy. She is a dancer, mostly ballet but she also does jazz.” She offered and he blinked a few times before glancing at her as her finger shifted over her own image to point at her brother. “This is my older brother, Tempus. He is an athlete and he plays the violin and guitar. He's the greatest.” She grinned brightly before pointing at the human woman. “This is my mom. She's a mage, but she isn't really good at being one. Her name is Rachel Winchester, she's where my siblings and I got our surname.” He inspected the woman's face and decided that she was either an Green or a Blue soul. She moved on quickly pointing at the imposing skeleton monster towards the top right of the picture. “And this is my dad. His name is Roman. Don't let his looks fool you, he's the kindest person I've ever known.” She sighed and tilted her head looking at the pictures and he watched her wistful expression with curiosity. 

“You miss them, don't you Sweets?” He hummed knowingly and she winced and nodded. Was she so obvious? Well, they are family, of course she should miss them.

“Yeah. I haven't seen them in-” She paused to count. “The better part of a decade. 8 years give or take?” She sighed at that. “I don't even know how I'd get in touch with them at this point. They moved around a lot from hidden town to hidden town so Dad would be safe. The surface monsters couldn't stay in one place too long.” She got a forlorn expression on her face and she took the frame from him gently, walking to her nightstand and setting the photo there where she could see it every morning. 

“Hey, don't lose faith. Things are changing. Monsters don't have to hide on the surface now that the residents of the Underground have become common knowledge. Maybe they'll show up in Ebott? We could talk to the Queen and King and see if they could keep an eye out for them if they pass through?” He offered and she smiled but didn't seem to believe they would. “We should go talk to them anyways, you mentioned that the lab would be good for monster kind. It's been sitting closed since Gaster 'disappeared' and I think the others would love a chance to get started on research.” He offered, noticing how she winced at the scientist's name, but she nodded her head. 

“Yeah... I mean... I gotta get some new clothes too. So going into town is something I'd have to do eventually right? Will... will you come with me?” she shifted her weight from side to side and the shy skeleton chuckled, nodding his head and holding his hand out for her. 

“I wouldn't make you do it alone, don't worry.” he offered. “But how are we gonna get into town? I could take a shortcut but it's a pretty far distance from here.” He frowned a bit at that, and she shook her head before leading him to a door off the right side of the house where the garage was. Plucking a set of keys off the table by the door she opened it to reveal a line of vehicles. 

“We can take one of the cars.” She smiled and nodded her head towards them. “Which one should we take?” He shrugged and she frowned, looking at the collection of sports cars with a scoff before walking towards the only SUV in the garage, a dark gray Volvo XC90. She grinned at him and hopped in, waiting for him to climb into the passenger's seat and he whistled. 

“Nice ride, Sweets.” He hummed, wiggling into the leather seat and she cranked the engine and pushed a button on the console that had the garage door opening. She flipped on the A/C before adjusting her seat and pulling out a pair of generic shades from the center console. 

“I don't know where anything is in town, so once we get to Ebott you'll have to direct me.” She sighed pulling out and starting down the long drive. As she was leaving she noticed an unfamiliar car coming towards her and she slowed down, seeing Papyrus behind the wheel of the red convertible. Rolling down her window she leaned out when he stopped beside them and grinned. “Hey Papyrus. Serif and I have a few things to do in town. What are you up to?”

“VIVALDI! MY BROTHER AND I JUST CAME FROM THE EMBASSY, WE WERE ACTUALLY HOPING TO RUN INTO YOU. WE MENTIONED THAT YOU HAD BEEN FOUND AND LADY ASGORE WAS MOST EXCITED TO HEAR THAT. SHE INVITES YOU DOWN AT YOUR EARLIEST CONVENIENCE! NYEH HEH HEH!” The tall skeleton called back and she chuckled. Of course they already let people know about her. She should have known. She waved to Sans in the passenger's seat and he grinned back at her easily. 

“Sounds like a plan, we were gonna stop in there anyways. We'll be back before it gets late though, let the others know where we went?” She smiled and Sans flashed a thumbs up, Papyrus shouting an affirmation. “Oh, feel free to park in the garage, the last three bays are empty!” She tossed him a garage door opener since this car had one built in. “If we need space I will get rid of some of the less... necessary cars in there.” She laughed and waved before starting towards the city again. She turned the radio on quietly, just to have something to listen to as the two were comfortable in their lack of conversation, Serif actually dozing until she called that they were heading into New New Home. “Where do I go?” 

“Go down three streets and take the fourth one on the left. The embassy is the house that is almost as big as yours with the gate and the guards.” He laughed and she shot him a look that was somewhere between amused and unimpressed. 

“I didn't choose the house.” She muttered and he laughed, his hands deep in the pockets of his hoodie, as his sneakers tapped along with the quiet music and she glanced over at him curiously. “You dance?” She hummed and he seemed a bit surprised, then remembered that she wasn't the one he met. 

“Used to. Not anymore.” He looked away and she blinked a few times before turning on her directional to make the turn he had told her to look for. “Haven't in a long time.” He finished, suddenly mopey, and she opened her mouth to ask why but closed it again when she saw the haunted look on his face. 

“I can understand that. If you ever need to talk about it... I'll listen.” She mumbled after a moment, seeing the building he had told her to look out for and pulling into a parking spot across the street. She put the car in park and glanced over at him. “I won't make you if you don't want to though. Everyone has their demons... I know that too well.” She sighed and unbuckled, sliding out of the car and Serif slid out after her, falling into step beside her as they walked towards the gate where two of the Dogi were standing guard. They both eyed the woman curiously but let them in when Serif said a quiet word to them. Walking into the Embassy she was unsurprised at the lush interior, and she shifted her weight uncomfortably. It was then that she was knocked off her feet with a startled scream. Landing on the plush carpeted floor and finding herself sat upon by a small girl. She blinked up at the human child with a blank, and mildly panicked, look on her face. 

“Viva! It's true, they found you!” The girl squealed, hugging her tightly around the neck and Vivaldi looked over at Serif in her panic for guidance. Should she know this child? He smiled a bit and she wrapped her arms gently around the girl before pushing herself back into a seated position. 

“Hey Frisk. We'll let you visit with Viva in a bit here, we gotta go meet with your mom.” Serif's voice caused the child to peer at the skeleton and pout. “C'mon kiddo. Once we get business out of the way you can have some time with Vivaldi.” He tried again and the child begrudgingly let the woman go, waving and trotting into a room to the left of a flight of stairs. Vivaldi blinked and slowly stood herself back up, her body aching at the rough treatment. Maybe she wasn't as healed as she felt. 

“Thanks... who was that?” She asked quietly and Serif gave her a sad smile.

“That's Frisk. That's the first child Vivaldi befriended. The only one she befriended of all the fallen children actually.” He said and she looked back to the room, a sadness in her eyes. 

“Oh... I don't know them.” She said softly and he patted her shoulder encouragingly. “That will make them sad, won't it?” The woman looked over at the skeleton and he shrugged, knowing it likely would. Frisk thought the world of Vivaldi. Although Fell seemed fond of the girl as well, in their distant sort of way. Dance was terrified of the mention of Vivaldi, he could understand why. He had seen what had gone on between the two. The child breaking all the ribs in Vivaldi's chest and in retaliation Vivaldi binding and killing the child with threat of worse. He didn't know the other children that well, though the boy, Swap, from Black and Mutt's barrier seemed to have a healthy dose of fear for the woman, and Chara seemed to just dislike her in general, not fear her. It made him wonder what went on in each of the different barriers. 

“C'mon. Toriel's office is this way.” Serif inclined his head towards a room down the hall and Vivaldi hurried after him. He knocked on the door and opened it when he heard a female voice beckon them in. She stepped in behind the skeleton only to once again be taken off her feet, this time by a goat monster that towered over her. Her mind flooded with panic and she went stiff, her eyes flickering with magic as she felt attacked. “Tori... careful. She's still really sore.” Serif sighed and the woman quickly set the hybrid back on her feet.

“Oh my child. I am terribly sorry! Are you hurt, do you require healing?” The motherly monster stared down at her and Vivaldi shifted her weight from side to side, clearly uncomfortable and she shook her head. No, no healing please. “Come, sit. Would you like some pie?” She smiled and Vivaldi allowed herself to be led into the room, Serif taking a seat a short distance away and watching with amusement. How would the hybrid handle this?

“Oh, no thank you.” She mumbled and ran a hand through her hair. “I actually came here for a specific reason.” She finished and shifted mentally into her Lady of the House mentality. Sitting up straighter and crossing her ankles. “I have come into procurement of a very important scientific facility that I would like to extend to Monster kind for their research. I have heard that the labs supplied by the government are less then ideal and I have little other use for the facilities.” She offered a business like smile and Toriel blinked at the demeanor of the woman. She looked over at Serif who stood up and chuckled.

“Ah. Did Sans and Papyrus not explain?” He said and Toriel looked more confused. “This is Miss Vivaldi Winchester, owner of Aster Laboratory outside Ebott. The Vivaldi we all met before was not, precisely, the real Vivaldi.” He skipped around the issue and Viva twisted her eyes to him, with a 'I'll just tell her' look.

“Those were clones of me... made of stolen bits of my SOUL.” She said after a moment. “I have vague bits of memories from them, mostly just feelings, but this is the first time we have officially met, your Grace.” She inclined her head deeply and Toriel's eyes went wide. “I wished to aid the Monster kind movement in my own little way, and perhaps get a bit of aid in return. The surface monsters may still be in hiding. But if any come through with the name Winchester, I would much appreciate being informed. My family is dear to me and I haven't seen them in over 8 years now.” She finished, inclining he head again.

“Please, just call me Toriel.” She offered at the your Grace comment and frowned as she processed the remaining information. “So... the Vivaldi that we knew so well, was but a copy of you? That is troubling. Frisk will be so disappointed.” She sighed and Vivaldi felt a swell of panic. She was going to tell that little girl?

“If... if it would make the child happy... I would get to know them again. Maybe the relationship we had could be put back together in my mind? As I said, I do have some of the memories from my copies, so perhaps with time?” She trailed off, not sure where she was heading with it. The thought of disappointing a child weighed heavily and Toriel nodded slowly.

“I would still have to tell her something, perhaps that your memories were lost?” She offered and Vivaldi nodded her head. She could work with that. “That could work out for the best, Frisk loves you quite dearly, my child.” The taller monster smiled, Vivaldi feeling a touch uncomfortable at the my child but she smiled and nodded her head. 

“I live outside the city at the Manor to the east of the mountain, please bring her out some time and we can talk more. I don't know if the stables are still running, but if not I'm sure I can fix that with little problem. All children like horses.” She offered. “I know that you were always so kind to my copies, I saw some things while trapped at the Lab. Like when you healed her after....” She trailed off and frowned. She didn't want to cast Red in a bad light, she felt he was one of the only people who really seemed to understand how broken and scared she was. Who accepted that.”After she got hurt that one time.” Noticing the look Serif shot her she looked away under his gaze and wrung her hands. “But anyways. I have more errands I must run.” She noticed a stack of blank paper and a pen on the desk and wrote the number for the estate and the address down. “Please send your scientists out at their convenience and I'll bring them to the labs so that they might have a look. I would be more then happy to host them at any time.” She smiled and stood up slowly, her bones aching slightly from the rough treatment she'd had from the child and then the smothering hug from the monster woman. 

“Nice seeing you Tori.” Serif smiled and follows Vivaldi out, noticing Frisk hiding at the bottom of the stairs for them. Toriel walked with them and scooped the child up before she could tackle Vivaldi to the floor again.

“Anytime, my child. Don't be a stranger.” She smiled and looked at Frisk who struggled in her mother's arms. “Now Frisk. Miss Vivaldi has lost much of her memory, we must be gentle with her. But she has invited us out to her home whenever we should like.” The goat woman smiled at the child who seemed panicked at the thought that her favorite sister didn't remember her.

“Yes, anytime at all Frisk.” Viva smiled and stepped close. “Do you like horses? I can get a pony for you to ride and we could go out on the trails together if you'd like that.” She offered, the child nearly vibrating at the thought of having a pony to ride of her own.

“Can... can the other kids come too!?” She chirped the words excitedly and Viva, not knowing any different, nodded her head. “If their parents say it's alright, I do not see the problem.” She smiled and offered a hug to the little girl which in her excitement the girl completely ignored. “YAY! I can't wait to tell everyone!” Tearing herself out of Toriel's arms the bundle of energy dashed off without a word of goodbye.

“That child... so excitable.” Toriel smiled and turned to Vivaldi. “Thank you, we will be in touch. I will have Alphys and Undyne come out in a day or two so you might bring them to the labs. Perhaps some of the alternates as well if they feel up for it.” She offered and Vivaldi nodded her head before bowing slightly. 

“I look forward to it, Highness.” She responded and Serif chuckled at her answer. Looking at him quizzically he shook his head and started out of the building. Vivaldi waved and followed him, jogging a few steps to catch up with him before sliding her arm around his and holding it gently, causing Serif to blush deep indigo but he didn't pull away. “Where could I get some clothes?” She mused to herself, she'd never been to New New Home so she didn't have a clue where to start. “Also, has anyone told the King he is terrible at naming things?” She laughed quietly and Serif snickered beside her. 

“Well, there are some shops by the town center, perhaps you could start there?” He offered and she suddenly became aware that she was dragging him out shopping. A look of abject horror hit her face and she hung her head. “What's wrong Sweets?” 

“I don't want to drag you out shopping if you don't want to go, I don't know how long it will take.” She whined and he laughed at her discomfort, making her whine harder. She knew that men didn't like shopping and she didn't want to bore him.

“If you're that worried about it, I'll go hang out with my Bro at his studio. His dance classes should be done by now, and he can ride home with us.” Serif smiled and she seemed to perk up at that.

“Tango teaches?” She questioned eagerly, Serif blinking at the wide look in her eyes. He nodded at her question and she went silent, thinking deeply. She was a terrible dancer, but Serif was a dancer himself. Maybe if she learned a little, she could use that to get to know him a little better? The wheels in her head were turning as she started the car. “Which way to downtown?” She chirped and he pointed her the way they had come from, the woman driving the few measly blocks it took to get to the shopping area of town. Serif hopped out of the car and shoved his hands in his pockets. “We'll come find you when we're done at the studio, if we can't find you right off we will wait here by the car.” He grinned and she dug the keys out, handing him the fob that went with the suv. She could get in via the keyless entry but she didn't want him locked out. Waving as he walked off down the street she looked at the boutiques before darting into the first one. Inside a pretty fox monster was eager to help her build a new wardrobe, the woman acutely grateful that her pockets were deep due to Gaster's fortune that passed on to her. She felt like she nearly bought out the store before she began loading bags into the back of her vehicle. Moving on to the next boutique and doing the same, it felt nice that she was giving the monsters stores her business. Monster kind could greatly use the money. Satisfied she loaded up the last of her bags and let out a sigh, glancing around to pass the time until the brothers found her. Spying a bakery she trotted in, finding her face to face with an unfamiliar spider monster as well as one quite familiar. She blinked a few times before Reemi turned and noticed her with a bright smile. 

“My lady! You are out and about on your own?” She raced over and grabbed the hybrid woman's hands, pulling her over to the counter. “Muffit, this is my lady that I've told you about. I would like you to meet Miss Vivaldi Winchester. Miss Winchester, this is a distant cousin of mine. Muffit.” She eeped and waved her free hand in the air, clearly embarrassed by the spider woman's introduction.

“Ahuhuhu. So you are the infamous Vivaldi? It is a pleasure to meet you deary.” Muffit purred and Vivaldi hunched her shoulders, unsure about the whole 'infamous' thing. “Reemi here has told me so many wonderful things about you, and it seems I, myself, owe you my thanks for helping us get out of that dreary Underground.” Vivaldi blanched visibly, growing increasingly uncomfortable that she had much to do with Gaster's plans at all. She shook her head a few times and offered what she hoped was a smile.

“No no, please, don't... I really don't need any thanks.” She managed and Reemi giggled at Vivaldi's words. “I really just did what was right... that's all.”

“Nonsense, my lady!” She tried and Vivaldi shot the woman she considered a friend a scowl. 

“Look.. I just came in to get a coffee so I could wait for Serif and Tango to finish up with their work. I didn't mean to cause such a fuss.” She tried and curled in on herself a bit, people she didn't know knew of her, and thought that she had done something fantastic or praise worthy. She had been but a pawn, nothing more, they shouldn't praise her. She didn't deserve it. She did nothing to earn it other then let herself be used like a fool. “I will just... go I think. I'm getting tired.” She made to excuse herself from the shop and Reemi captured her hand, Muffit giggling softly.

“Allow me to make you a coffee for the road, deary. Ahuhuhu.” Muffit giggled and Vivaldi hesitated before nodding. She really could use the caffeine. Paying for her drink she smiled to the spider monster and bowed her head politely before retreating from the cafe and returning to the car. Opening the driver's side door she slid into the seat and put the steaming cup of coffee in the cup holder, curling in on herself so that her forehead was pressed lightly against the steering wheel. She didn't want people to thank her. She just wanted to move on and not have to remember what happened. She didn't hear Serif and Tango get in the car with her, and she flinched away from Serif when he touched her shoulder when she didn't respond to his greeting. She didn't say anything, her chest heaving as she suppressed the self deprecating feelings she'd been wallowing in. He didn't push as she started the car and drove them back to the estate, her jaw tight and worry filling his mind.


	6. Precipitousness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lil bit of a time jump. Not too much though.

She hadn't gotten word that Alphys and Undyne were coming out until a few days ago, they had a few engagements that required them to delay Vivaldi's invitation though they had assured that Alphys was excited beyond words to have access to a lab that didn't have half a century old technology. She got dressed in a smart pair of slacks and a white blouse, tossing on a blazer and running a comb through her curls. She toyed with the nearly shoulder length spirals of hair and sighed, missing her long waves. At least she wasn't sporting that scalp short style anymore, that had been terrible to try and do anything with when she came off the drugs at the Lab. In fact, she hadn't been back since that fight, it was sure to be an experience. Pulling on a pair of stylish heels she walked from her room, pausing at the color swatches by the door and staring at the different colors intently. She had the choice of a slate blue, a deep heather, or a cheerful yellow and none of them were speaking to her just yet. Shaking her head she walked out from the room and started towards the stairs, pausing by the room Red had chosen as his own. She glanced at her watch, he probably wasn't awake yet. Still, she hadn't seen much of him the past few days, having been running around the house with Ink working on how they were going to redecorate the whole building and talking with Brenna about how they were going to acquire quality horses before the children came to visit in a week's time. She rested her hand on the door, debating knocking, before steeling herself and tapping lightly with the backs of her fingers twice. 

“Knock knock.” She purred the words, hearing him stir at her voice.

“ 'sssthere?” the sleepy grumble from within made her smile and she leaned on the door frame, not opening it just yet. She was picturing him with his face smushed in his pillow, maybe half falling off the bed. 

“Olive.” She shot back and waited, smirking as she got the punchline ready.

“Olive who?” 

“Olive you. Duh.” She grinned at the words, bouncing slightly as she heard him chuckle inside. “May I come in?” He'd told her before she was welcome whenever, but it still didn't feel right to just walk in, especially since the guys always knocked on her door before coming in.

“ A course ya can, Sweetheart.” His sleepy mumblings made her smile stretch and she slowly opened the door, noticing he'd already gotten black out curtains for the room, she slipped in, keeping the door closed enough so the light from the hall didn't hit him in the face as she picked her way to his bed. How he got the room so dirty so fast was a mystery to her. She paused by his bed where he was still sprawled. Sitting on the edge of his bed, she reached out to run the tips of her phalanges along the side of his skull. 

“You look like you haven't slept a wink.” She observed and he yawned, the dark circles under his eyes seeming deeper then they had been just a day or two prior. “Are you feeling alright?” 

“'M fine, Doll.” He mumbled though he leaned into her touch and she shifted so she was sitting closer to him. “Just need a bit more sleep, s'all.” His arms wrapped around her waist and she stroked her fingers along his back softly, his eyes easily shut as he relaxed. 

“If you say so, love.” She hummed. “I have to take Alphys and Undyne to the lab so they can see the facilities. After would you mind if I found you?” She shifted her eyes to the side as he opened an eye to look at her. He took in the tiny blush that touched her cheekbones and he chuckled quietly 

“Awww. Missin me, babe?” He grinned and she blushed brighter and pouted. He was teasing her. “Ah'll be sure ta keep ya th' best o' company t'night.” Her eyes twisted to look at him again and saw the lecherous smirk on his face, the monster waggling his brow at her suggestively and she shoved him with a grumble about perverts. “D' be like that, ya know ya like it.” He laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist tighter, hugging her to his chest so that he could shove his head in her lap. Vivaldi rolled her eyes and smothered him with a pillow for a moment before giving him a smirk. 

“Maybe I'll go hang out with the others if that's how you're going to be.” She teased and grinned when he pouted back at her. “Yes. I missed you.” She mumbled, hearing a knock downstairs and the door opening as Brenna answered it. “But for now, I have business to take care of.” She sighed and leaned so she could kiss his forehead. She was rather attached to this skeleton, something about him felt like he was similar to her in a way. “So later?”

“Sure thing, Sweetheart.” He hummed, letting her go reluctantly. She ran her fingers along his head softly before standing up. 

“It's a date. Get some rest, I shouldn't be gone very long.” She smiled and made her way out of the room, the monster already snoring quietly before she got to the door. Shutting the door behind her she met with Brenna as she ascended the stairs to retrieve her. 

“Ah, Miss. Your guests have arrived, I seated them in the parlor to wait for you.” Brenna smiled brightly, her pale silver fur gleaming in the midmorning light. Vivaldi nodded her head and re tucked in her blouse before tugging her blazer straight and looked at the rabbit monster. 

“Do I look alright? Appropriately business?” She asked and the other woman laughed and nodded her head. “Alright. Let's do this.” Blue and Papyrus had offered to accompany her to the lab and she was glad to have them, she didn't know Alphys or Undyne and she was sure she'd make a fool of herself otherwise. The two were already in the Parlor, talking up a storm with the two female monsters when she walked in, the terrifying blue fish monster fixing her single, deep amber eye on Vivaldi when she entered and a grin twisting her features.

“Hey there Nerd! Long time no see! Fufufufufufu!” She laughed and bounded across the room to catch Vivaldi's head in her arm, noogeying her head roughly and Viva let out an indignant squeak of surprise. When she was released a few moments later she had to take a few calming breaths, the lilac magic fading from her eyes and she shoved the feelings of being attacked down. 

“I'm sorry. I don't believe you and I have met before.” She smiled sadly. “You must have meet one of the copies.” She offered and Blue wandered close to her, touching her side when he noticed her discomfort. His touch had her calming instantly. “But regardless, welcome to my home. I am Vivaldi Winchester, and if you'll come with me I will take you all to the labs.” She flashed an award winning smile, though Blue and Papyrus could see it was strained.

“T-Th-Thank you.” Came the stammered reply and Viva turned her eyes to the timid, yellow lizard monster. Undyne standing beside her once again as she processed what Vivaldi said about not having met them before. She made note to ask Papyrus about it. Vivaldi waved them after her and walked towards the garage, grabbing a set of keys before walking to the SUV. Hopping into the driver's seat she was surprised when Alphys got in the passenger's seat, Undyne and the boys sliding into the back. She had felt sure that Blue would claim shotgun. Once everyone was buckled in she opened the garage door and started down the drive. She drummed her fingers on the steering wheel nervously, hoping the facilities were undamaged in the time they had been unoccupied. As they approached the main gate she slowed down and pulled a badge from the glove compartment, rolling down the window and flashing it to one of the few security guards left. He saluted smartly before opening the gate.

“Have a good day. Ma'am!” He grinned, the woman flashing him a smile and a thank you before driving up to the impressive, white stone buildings. They were modern designed, lots of glass and light and Alphys' eyes seemed to shimmer behind the lenses of her glasses.

“Like what you see?” Vivaldi grinned and the lizard monster nodded her head furiously. “Good, I'm glad. Let me show you to command central, I'm sure you'll put it to good use!” She waved her hand in the air and walked down a hall knowingly, having been in these hallways so many times over the years. Most of her memories here were bad, but she kept those thoughts pushed aside as pressed the code to open the command center and the hydraulic double doors opened with a swish. “The master code for the doors is 8482, that will get you access to any room in the facility except the ruined Lab in section 9B.”

“Ruined? Failed experiment?” Undyne questioned curiously, having been talking quietly with Papyrus and Blue for most of the trip and Vivaldi flinched and furrowed her brows. 

“Something like that.” She offered vaguely and ran her fingers through her hair. “The computer systems will likely need to be cleared out of any files you won't be needing, but you can do that at your leisure, the master password is 'homeguard'. Sans said that he and Red will be coming out here fairly frequently for some work of their own. I told them they could take the lab over in 3C for their own. It's a pretty secluded lab, and not the largest but for them alone he said it would be fine.” Vivaldi booted up the main terminal, the computers around the room whirring to life as their holographic screens materialized before Alphys' eyes. Tapping a few icons on the screen the Lab's AI popped up. At the moment it looked like a rather boring looking human, though with a few taps of her fingers she spiced it up, giving it glowing eyes and oddly colored hair. “This is your Labratory AI. Her name is Conary and she will be happy to assist you in all your processes.” She introduced and the AI grinned broadly. 

“Madam Vivaldi. Nice to see you again. Are we getting a new Head Scientist today?” The AI's voice was bell like yet held a level of intelligence and age that was unsettling. It had seen the battle between Gaster and Vivaldi so it knew that the head scientist was very much dead.

“Yes, Conary. This is your new Head Scientist. Alphys. Please make sure to memorize this specific Alphys as there are several that look very similar to her that will be working in the facility.” She grinned and Alphys mumbled softly. 

“Understood, Madam. Head Scientist Alphys, would you mind stepping closer to me so that I may analyze your features for my memory?” The computer hummed and Alphys gingerly stepped forward. The program's eyes glowed brightly as she analyzed the lizard's features before she flashed a bright smile. “Thank you for that, Ma'am. I will be your right hand here at the laboratory. I can control all major and minor features in the building if you should need it. The previous Head Scientist only used my computing powers for recording the progress of the Project but I am more then capable of handling all your day to day functions if you would like.” The AI bowed it's head and Alpys looked completely enthralled. 

“This lab is absolutely fantastic, Vivaldi! There is so much we can learn and do from here! So much technology that we have at our disposal now and it's all thanks to you!” For once Alpys wasn't stuttering, grabbing the woman's hands and shaking them enthusiastically. Vivaldi tensed at the sudden grab and tried to offer a smile to the woman, though she was afraid it only came out as an uncomfortable grimace. 

“No no. Don't thank me. It's the least I could do. It would go to waste otherwise. Or I'd have to sell it off to some corporate jerk who wants to use it to make bombs or something.” She tried to pass off the praise as something that just made sense, not as her trying to atone for what she almost unwillingly did. “Conary, can you start the lab start up processes? Also hire a cleaning crew, the labs need a thorough cleaning after the months closed up.” She smiled and the AI confirmed her orders as her eyes flashed. 

“As you wish, madam!” The AI disappeared and set to the tasks it was commanded as Vivaldi started walking to the back of the room, hesitating near a chair with restraints near the back of the room. She looked at it for a long moment before shuddering and walking out the door. Blue and Papyrus seemed to notice her hesitation and paused at the chair as Alphys and Undyne followed Vivaldi from the room. They inspected the chair for a moment before noticing her scent was nearly imbedded into the wood and fabric, Blue's fingers gripping one of the restraints as he easily figured out what this was. With a growl he destroyed the offending furniture with his bones, glaring down at the remains before storming after Vivaldi. 

“SHE WAS KEPT IN THAT CHAIR. I COULD SMELL NOTHING BUT HER ON IT.” Papyrus tried to mumble, though Vivaldi turned her head slightly so she could look over her shoulder at him. She obviously heard but didn't say anything, instead a feeling of melancholy and frustration started radiating from her. Blue nodded at Papyrus and the two went back to keeping fairly quiet between themselves, Blue's eyes shooting to Vivaldi as she stopped at a pile of dust that sparkled with old lilac magic. She grit her teeth, her hands balling into fists and she opened a door beside the pile and stepped into the room without a word. 

“This is the main Labratory. It covers 2 acres and should have anything and everything you might need for your work.” Her voice was even as if nothing was bothering her. “Please feel free to look around the facility. I will return momentarily. I have some business that requires my attention.” She flashed a fake smile and turned back down the hall, walking to a room that had WingDings G. Aster on the door plate. Blue followed her quietly, his gaze concerned, and his eyes widened as she reached up and ripped the name plate off the door before opening it and walking inside. He followed after a moment when she didn't come back, then he heard her snarl and threw open the door just in time to see every piece of furniture in the room run through with bones. The bed got the worst of it, now just a pile of rubble. Her eyes were glowing like stars as sparkles of magic coiled around her, ready to blast the room to cinders. Rushing in he wrapped his arms around her waist and pushed his face against her neck, the anger he could feel coming off her making him tremble. She thrashed in his grip as panic set in when she couldn't see who had grabbed her as the sparkles shined brighter in preparation. “Let me gooooooooo.” She whined loudly, her tone full of terror mixed with anger and he held on tighter, trying to calm her down.

“CALM DOWN MISS VIVALDI. IT IS JUST ME!” His rumbly voice echoed in the now destroyed room and she went limp in his grasp. Head hanging loose as he held her up easily. The tiny lights of energy vanishing moments later. “IT IS ALRIGHT NOW. YOU ARE SAFE AND I WILL NEVER LET HIM HURT YOU AGAIN.” his voice was as soft as he could manage, like a stage whisper, and she flexed and unflexed her hands as she tried to regain her composure. He pulled her so she was sitting on the floor with him, his fingers stroking along her skull and running easily through her hair as she shivered in his grip. What he had just done was dangerous, she had to let him know that.

“Blueberry...” She whispered. “I'm sorry. I almost attacked you.” She finished and he chuckled. “I could have hurt you.” 

“I AM TOUGHER THEN I LOOK.” he smirked back and she glanced at him, that was true. He had well over the 1 HP Sans, Red, and Serif had. But she still would have hated herself.

“I know you are, but I don't think I could have lived with myself if I had attacked you.” She whispered. “That was very dangerous for you to do.” She chuckled and he Mweh'd loudly in mirth. “I'm sorry you saw that. I just... I hate him so much.” She sighed and he nodded knowingly. They sat there for several minutes before they heard the others calling for Blueberry and her. She slowly stood up and looked at the destroyed room. “Conary. Have this room remodeled to Alpys' standards.” 

“Understood. Madam.” The voice called through the speakers that were wired throughout the facility. “A cleaning crew has been hired to come and completely sterilize the facility. We can hire a steady crew of janitorial services when the labs are opened.” The AI's voice chirped and Blueberry looked up in awe.

“DOES SHE HAVE ACCESS TO EVERY ROOM?” the skeleton asked and Vivaldi nodded. “THAT IS SO NEAT!” His eyes were bursting with color, the bright blue stars in them making her smile. She leaned close and kissed his cheek before opening the door to the room. 

“We should get back to the others.” She offered and he bounced after her, catching her hand in his own and squeezing it tightly. She looked over at him and his smile grew brighter, the warmth radiating from him something that she didn't even know she needed. She smiled back, leaning against his shoulder lightly. 

 

Backing into the garage and turning the suv off Vivaldi let out a breath. Surely Ink felt the anxiety and the anger from earlier so she would likely run into him before long. And she told Red she would come find him when she got back. Though to be completely honest she wanted nothing more then to hide in her room and take a nap. Letting out a breath she hopped out of the car, Papyrus, Alphys, and Undyne heading into the house ahead of her as Blue took an extra few moments to look at the different vehicles in the garage that he hadn't really looked at before. Then she heard a gasp from the back corner, her eyes twisting that direction curiously.

“What's up Blue? See something you like?” She half joked, wandering his direction before laying her eyes on a half restored 1950s Panhead. She blinked a few times, having forgotten that was back here. “Oh. You like it?” She asked and the stars in his eyes seemed to double in size as he nodded furiously. Laughing softly she shoved her hands in the pockets of her blazer. “Then it's yours. If I remember right it's not running, and it needs paint but I don't drive em and it'll just sit here otherwise.” She smiled and he threw his arms around her, lifting her off the ground as he span her around. 

“DO YOU MEAN IT?! I CAN HAVE IT?!” His voice was a near shout and she winced at the voice level but laughed and nodded her head. Leaning close she pressed a kiss to his mandible and he blushed bright cyan.

“Anything for you, Sugar skull.” She mumbled and he tipped his head so that he could rest his forehead against her own. “I'm sure you'll want to fix it up yourself so we'll have to get some tools, unless you have some?”

“I WILL HAVE PAPY BRING ME TO THE OLD HOUSE AND GET MY TOOLS!” He grinned and she laughed at his excitement. 

“Done then. It's all yours.” She hummed and took a half step back. “I have to go see how supper preparations are going and I told Red I'd meet up with him when I got back. She didn't miss the sulk on his face and she leaned close once more to kiss him softly. “We'll have a date when you get it finished.” She whispered and his face lit up like a child on christmas. 

“DEAL! MWEH HEH HEH!!!” He laughed and ran from the garage ahead of her, shouting for Stretch as he went. Vivaldi chuckled softly and walked into the house, kicking her heels off by the door and dropping her keys in the bowl of them on the hall table. She walked towards the foyer, hands back in her pockets, and was unsurprised when Ink met her there. She smiled to him and he leaned in to kiss her forehead. 

“Hey there.” She hummed quietly as her fingers linked with his own for a moment. “I'm alright. I just had a … rough time... at the lab. It's okay though. I don't have to go there all the time.” She said as his eyes focused on her with unasked questions. “Memories from there just made me a little mad so I erased all trace of Him from the place. Well I tried to, almost got too carried away. Blue helped me though. He reminded me that I was safe and that He wouldn't be able to do anything to me anymore.” She mumbled the words, looking up at him. The blue half circle and red diamond in his eyes watching her intently.

“Flower, he's right. None of us will ever let him do anything to you ever again. Even if you weren't the strongest one in the house we wouldn't let anything happen. You are safe.” He agreed and she smiled. “Go on, Red's been watching the driveway since you left for you to come home.” he laughed and let her go reluctantly. “There is talk of a movie night tonight too.” He smiled and Vivaldi nodded her head.

“That sounds fun. Alright. I'll go catch up with Red and I'll see you at dinner?” She flashed him a warm grin and he felt the blush on his cheeks before she saw it. Winking to the creative skele she turned slowly and walked towards the living room, finding that everyone seemed to have congregated there. As soon as she entered Stretch waved and she smiled back before settling herself next to Red. Listening to Alphys talk excitedly about the lab and she chuckled when she mentioned Conary.

“Wait... you have an advanced AI there?” Sans stopped and blinked at her. Nodding her head she tucked her legs under her before talking. 

“Yep. There's one here at the house too but he isn't used much.” She hummed and Serif's eyes widened. 

“There is an AI in the house?! And you didn't tell me?!” His excitement was matched by that of Red and she looked between the two before sighing. 

“Want to meet him?” She offered and the two nodded enthusiastically, the others nodding but less animated. “Alright,” she looked at the TV and rested her chin on the back of her hand. “Hey Cato. Come meet the guys.” She called out and the tv turned itself on. Looking out at them was a distinctly male face, largely human though it had the same dark sockets as Vivaldi did with sparkling, pale green eyelights. His hair was a soft silver color and she smiled up at him. “Having fun snooping while no one knew you were around?” She smirked and the AI flashed a grin at her. 

“Madam, you wound me. I would never.” He laughed and the guys stared at the screen. “Hello everyone. My name is Cato. I am the Manor's built in assistant. Should you have need of me I can be reached in every room of the house as well as in the stables.” he offered an incline of his head politely. 

“So stuffy.” Vivaldi moaned and he shot the woman a look that clearly said 'don't fuck with me!' and she laughed at him. “Alright Cato. You already know Ink, but this is Red. Sans. Stretch. Blueberry. Blackberry. Mutt. Serif. And Papyrus. They all live here now. The one in room 2G is Red's brother Edge, don't bother him.” She introduced, pointing to each of them as she said their names and Serif's eye lights were bright and excited as he watched the AI look at each of them in turn as they were introduced. “And this is my new Head Scientist, Alphys and her girlfriend Undyne.” She introduced the last and the computer program smiled brightly. 

“So Dr. Alphys will be working with Conary?” He hummed and she nodded. “She is a lovely program, she was designed after I was so she is far more advanced but I like to think I am up to par for the home.” He laughed. 

“Cato cannot do all the things Conary can, like turn on and off all the lights and such in the household, however he is an advanced system and has all the computing power you might need if you find yourself needing his help please don't hesitate to ask him.” Vivaldi sighed and reclined again. “Speaking of which. Cato, clear my schedule for tomorrow. I'm not going anywhere. I'm tired.” She huffed and the skeletons around her laughed. “What's so funny?”

“Ya can't do nothin t'morrow, Sweetheart.” Red rumbled and Vivaldi whined. “I'm takin ya out to give ya a relaxin day. We all could sense bein at th' lab bothered ya.” She blinked and hung her head slightly. They had felt that too? “D' worry bout it babe, we'll have a good time.” He laughed and she nodded after a few minutes. A date with Red sounded nice, actually.


	7. Clemency

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date day, not exactly what Red was expecting but he'll take it. :3

She opened her eyes, one of her arm draped across Black as the early morning light landed on her face. Wincing her eyes shut again she yawned as she glanced at the nightstand clock. Not even 7 am, Black would be waking up any minute then. She sat up slowly and ran her fingers through her hair before scrubbing her face with her palms and looking over at Black who was still sleeping soundly. Leaning over she kissed his forehead before sliding out of the bed. Moving to the dresser that she never used she opened one of the drawers and pulled out the clothing Black put there for himself. Setting it on the counter in the bathroom for him and setting a fluffy towel beside it. She hummed low to herself as she walked out of the bathroom after turning on the water, she'd let him set it but it needed time to warm up. Walking back to the bed she turned off the alarm on the clock before it could go off and leaned close to Black. 

“Time to get up.” She half whispered, squeaking as he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her back into the bed. His scarred face nuzzling her cheek and she laughed and tried to shove him off her. “The water will run cold if you don't get out of bed.” She snickered and heard him growl softly.

“AS IF I CARE ABOUT A BIT OF HOT WATER, WHEN I HAVE YOU IN BED WITH ME PRINCESS.” he growled lowly and she blushed. 

“What about work?” She offered, raising a brow at him and the skeleton let out a groan and narrowed his eyes at her. 

“FAIR POINT. THOSE CRETINS WOULD NOT BE ABLE TO MAKE IT THROUGH A DAY IF NOT FOR I.” he muttered and slowly let her go so he could roll over and get out of the bed. Once he stood up she wrapped her arms around his waist and nuzzled her face against his back. “AFTER YOU MADE ME GET OUT OF BED YOU ARE PULLING THIS?!” he snapped and she laughed against his spine “YOU ARE NOT PLAYING FAIR.” his grumble only made her laugh harder as he pried her fingers from his shirt so he could take that shower. 

“I never claimed to play fair.” She hummed leaning up on her knees so she could press her lips against the back of his skull. “Go take your shower.” She hummed softly, letting him go and watching as he disappeared into the bathroom and she walked towards the hallway, her oversized t-shirt hanging off one of her shoulders and her shorts hugging her hips as her bare feet thudded quietly on the floor. She made her way to the kitchen and pulled out the travel mugs from the cabinet over the coffee pot. Humming to herself she prepared one for Black, her hand hovering over Edge's mug and she grit her teeth before plucking it down and filling it with the steaming, black liquid. She didn't put sugar or cream in it since she didn't know how he took it but she pulled the post it notes from the drawer and wrote a note to stick to Blacks wishing him a good day. She looked at Edge's and wrote one for him as well, walking to the other side of the kitchen as he was walking in. She smiled at him but didn't stop as she reached up into the pantry for the hot chocolate that was there so she could make a travel mug of it for Blue. She turned back to head back towards the coffee pot only to find a cup of hot coffee poured over her head. Screeching in surprise she widened her eyes and looked down at herself as she dripped the scalding liquid on the floor before looking up at the skeleton who was sneering down at her. “The fuck Edge?!”

“I DO NOT TRUST YOU. YOU COULD HAVE POISONED IT.” He shrugged as if that was the most obvious thing in the world. She was looking down at her now sheer shirt in complete disbelief as he spoke, her head snapping up.

“The fuck do you mean poisoned it? Why the hell would I do that?! I don't even know why you don't like me!” She snarled back and shook droplets of the black liquid from her hands before storming towards the coffee mugs again and starting to make Blue's drink. She was seething, sure as a skeleton monster the burns didn't really do much, in fact she could barely feel it, but it was the principle of the thing. “God damn it Edge. I was just being nice. Thought it would be nice if your drink was ready for you to fucking go to work.” She muttered and he grumbled, filling his cup on his own and storming from the room as Black walked in. He blinked over his shoulder at Edge before noticing Vivaldi dripping coffee to the wood floors. He looked over at Edge again before storming his direction.

“KNAVE! WHAT MANNER OF FOOLERY IS THIS? I KNOW YOU HAD SOMETHING TO DO WITH THE FACT THAT MY MATE IS DRIPPING COFFEE IN THE KITCHEN RIGHT NOW. CRETINS LIKE YOU SHOULD KNOW YOUR PLACE!” Blackberry snarled, Edge looming over him and folding his arms.

“SHE KNOWS EXACTLY WHAT HAPPENED. GO BOTHER HER, I HAVE BETTER THINGS DO TO THEN ENTERTAIN YOUR QUESTIONS.” Edge snapped back and made his way to the garage, the sound of his car resonating in the house moments later and then he was gone. Black walked back into the kitchen where Vivaldi was mopping the puddles of coffee off the floor, he stepped up to her and ran a hand along the side of her arm, making her look over at him and let out a sigh.

“It's fine Black. S'my fault for trying to make nice with him.” She shrugged and smiled, nodding at his cup. “Yours is all ready for you, does Mutt need one too?” 

“HNNN. I DO NOT LIKE THAT YOU'RE MAKING LIGHT OF THAT IDIOT DUMPING COFFEE ON YOU.” He grumbled bitterly. “AND THE DAMN MUTT DOESN'T DESERVE ANY OF YOUR COFFEE.” 

“Now now, you know I disagree with that. Mutt is great. He eagerly does all your bidding. Let him have a treat.” She teased and the shortest of her mates sighed before nodding reluctantly. 

“VERY WELL. BUT JUST BECAUSE YOU INSIST.” He mumbled, Vivaldi smiling and pulling out a travel mug, filling it with black coffee. She fixed it how the lanky skeleton liked before putting the top on and trotting up the stairs with it. Her disagreement with Edge forgotten for the moment as she knocked lightly on the door to Mutt's room. She didn't hear him moving and after a second knock she chuckled and opened the door. The room was as messy as Red's or Sans' and she chuckled at it as she picked her way across the room to the bed. Soft snores rumbling from it and she leaned over his sleeping form. 

“Mutt, wake up. Time for work.” her voice was quiet but he stirred after a moment, smelling the coffee that still made her clothing cling to her. “C'mon. I made you a cup for the road.” She twirled the cup in her hand before setting it on the nightstand and opening the curtains to let some light into the room. When she looked back over at Mutt she noticed he was awake, blushing brightly as he stared at her and she blinked and looked down at herself, the wet clothing not leaving anything to the imagination and she laughed. It was a good thing she wasn't shy about her body. “See something ya like?” She teased before straightening up and turning to leave the room. His hand finding her wrist and she looked over at him. 

“Y' shouldn't tease like that darlin.” He hummed and she leaned over to press a kiss to his forehead. “S'not nice.”

“Didn't mean to tease... but never claimed to be nice either.” She hummed and he growled lowly, her jasmine scent making him lean towards her. She was starting to get the theory that Mutt had a crush on her, and couldn't deny that it was a flattering thought. “Your brother is waiting on you, and I gotta go take a shower after my coffee bath in the kitchen.” Pulling free she walked out of the room smiling to herself and leaning over the banister as she saw Stretch and Blue in the foyer heading towards the garage. “Have a good day guys!” She called and Stretched waved over his shoulder, not looking. Blue stopped and turned, waving enthusiastically as he clutched his mug she made for him in the other hand. Waving back she was grateful he wouldn't be able to tell she was soaked through with now cold coffee from this distance. 

Showered and dressed she hummed as she wandered to Sans' room, knocking lightly on the door before hearing a snore in response. She smiled to herself and let herself in, he had mentioned in passing heading to the lab. Moving to his bed she sat and stroked along his skull softly before laying down and snuggling up to his side, as she watched his face with soft eyes.

“Saaaaans.” She whispered and he huffed in his sleep before rolling towards her and snaking his arms around her, pulling her against his chest. “Sans. Time to wake up.” She purred against his cheek and he growled, his eyes wincing tighter shut. “C'mon. Wakey wakey.” Her voice was teasing and light, amusement flickering in her eyes as he tried to resist.

“But sleeping comes so naturally to me. I could do it with my eyes closed.” He mumbled and she snorted, covering her mouth with one hand. 

“Hey Sans, if you dream in color is it a pigment of your imagination?” She shot back and he let out a low chuckle, yawning and dozing back off. “Ah ah ah! No going back to sleep!” 

“But I was having a real dream of a time.” He whined and she poked his cheek with one finger. 

“You said you had some work to do at the lab, if you sleep all day you won't be able to get it done.” She huffed against his shoulder and threw her legs over the edge of the bed, using that to try and pull him to the edge where she could dump him on the floor. He seemed to anticipate this and yanked her back onto the bed and earning him a yelp. 

“But you're so comfortable, starlight.” He hummed against her ear and nuzzled his face into her hair. She sighed and wiggled against him, which only seemed to make him pull her closer.

“But I still need to wake up Red.” She whined and he laughed, his fingers dancing across the outside of her thigh. She squirmed and let out a low sound of pleasure and annoyance. “Saaaaans.” She whimpered his name, making him rumble his growl against her ear.

“My name sounds so good when you whine it.” he smirked wickedly and she shot him a pout. “I'm gonna have to hear it again sometime very soon.” He purred against her neck and she shivered, the tug of their souls making her almost give in. Almost. He had things to do, and she'd promised a date to Red. She looked over her shoulder at him and gave him a pleading look and he laughed, letting her go. “Fine fine. Another time.” He allowed and she rolled to her knees before leaning over him and pressing her lips to his teeth, a blush spreading across his cheeks before he leaned into the kiss. 

“Love you, Sans.” She hummed as she pulled back a few moments later, smiling as his palm stroked along her cheek. “Have a good day. I'll see you later.” She smiled and made her way out of the room, she heard Sans move around his room for a moment before the soft sound of him teleporting signaled that he had left. Looking over at Red's door she wandered that direction and knocked lightly on it. Unsurprisingly she heard snoring from within. Opening the door she snuck over to his bed, crawling up towards the sleeping monster from the foot of the mattress. “Saaaaaans.” She grinned and he mumbled sleepily and rolled over. “Sans. Oh Saaaaaaaans.” She crawled up the bed, hovering over him and grinning. Leaning in she caught a hint of his bonfire and sandalwood scent, the smell of mustard clinging to him under his natural scent. 

She tilted her head, watching him sleep, gripping his pillow to his chest as a line of deep red drool rolled down his chin. She giggled softly and leaned close to his ear, not saying anything, instead she conjured her tongue and let it slip from between her lips, trailing along the side of his skull languidly. He didn't wake up and she grinned wickedly, sliding her fingers under the blanket to trace the bare bones of his ribs. 

“Sans. Are you gonna wake up?” She purred against where his ear would be if he had one, he grumbled softly, a shudder running down his spine as she found a more sensitive spot on his scarred bones. “Or do I have to entertain myself?” She hummed lowly his eyes slowly opening and a startled yelp escaping him as he flipped away from her, eyes going wide until he realized it was just her. Vivaldi blinked, her eyes wide and confused, and she raised her hands in surrender as he relaxed again. “I didn't mean to scare you.”

“Ya shouldn't sneak up on me like tha' Sweetheart.” He rumbled sleepily, settling back on the bed now that he knew who was on the bed with him. “I ain't useta bein snuck up on.” He sounded annoyed but he opened her arms to her and she quickly slid into his embrace, nuzzling her face against his sternum. 

“Sorry. Was just trying to wake you up gently.” She mumbled against his chest, noting this morning she hadn't seem to do much right. First Edge, then this. Her sour expression must have shown on her face because he laughed low, looking down at her in his arms and she peeked up at his face. “What's so funny?”

“Ya look like someone kicked yer puppy.” He hummed softly and caught her chin between his thumb and forefinger, lifting her face to look at him. “Wha's botherin ya?” He hummed and she frowned slightly, he would just tell he to leave Edge be but she really wanted to mend whatever when wrong between them. 

“Edge and I had a bit of a disagreement this morning.” She shrugged and Red sighed. Of course it was his brother, she held up her hands and he looked at her. “It wasn't something big. I just tried to make his coffee for him and he didn't appreciate my efforts. Nothing bad. Just wish I could figure out some way to extend the olive branch to him without it backfiring on me.” At that Red looked thoughtful and a smirk twisted up one corner of his mouth. “What?”

“He'll never admit it, but Boss has a soft spot fer cats. Been wantin one.” He offered and he saw the gears in her head start to turn. When she figured out that he was suggesting her getting him a cat she blinked a few times and rubbed her chin. The house was big... a pet or two in here wouldn't be a bother. She knew if she got a cat for Edge then Blue and likely a few others would want a pet of their own, she could deal with that. Nodding her head to herself she grinned at him and leaned up to kiss him. 

“You're brilliant.” She hummed against his mouth and he chuckled low, his hands on her hips as she coiled her arms around his neck. “Did you know that?” She nuzzled her face against his cheek, the action pressing her body firmly into his own. He growled lowly and she peeked at him playfully. 

“Ya keep tha' up an we ain't gonna be leavin th' room, Sweetheart.” He warned and she feigned an innocent look. “Ya know exactly what yer doin. D' give me tha' look.” He continued and she grinned wickedly before rolling off the bed and onto her feet lightly. 

“Get dressed, handsome. I'm gonna go make you some coffee.” She purred and danced out of reach of his hands when he grabbed for her. She knew he could catch her easily if he really wanted to, be it with a teleport or a bit of magic but this was fun. He grinned and watched her with his red eyelights as she slipped out the door and left him alone. Flopping onto his back he let out a content sigh, how did he manage to get lucky enough to be this happy?

\-------------------------

Sans appeared in the Lab that Vivaldi had given to him and Red for their own experiments. Looking around he noticed the layer of dust that had been covering everything was gone, so the cleaning crew must have already come and gone. Looking around he rubbed his chin thoughtfully before sitting at one of the computers that was already on and ready. 

“Conary.” He called out and the AI appeared on his screen, smiling brightly as she saw him. 

“Good morning Mr. Sans! I have had your lab cleaned and it is ready for you to begin any and all work you wish to do.” She chirped and Sans chuckled. Alphys was right, the AI was quite bubbly. “Is there anything I can do for you?” She offered and the skeleton nodded his head.

“I wondered if you have the memories from the Vivaldi clones recorded?” He asked and the AI brightened, nodding her head.

“Of course Sir! Would you like to see them? They are all quite fascinating.” Conary's eyes flashed to life and she began to pull up the files, all of them organized by date. He began to look through the list before clicking on one that was just before she appeared in the snow outside Tori's house. As the screen blipped to life the first thing he heard was a scream of pain, his eyes widened as he watched the bone in her leg snap under Red's foot, it seemed the whole thing was from her perspective, he could hear her voice in her mind repeating over and over. 'He's not Sans. Not Sans. He's not. Not not not...' the words playing on replay as he could see the way she panicked as she looked up at Red, his foot connecting with her chin before her head smashed loudly into the wall of the shed. Sans winced and clenched his hands into fists as the images went blurry, clearly she had been concussed. His jaw clenching when he saw her undamaged hand come into her fuzzy field of vision, marrow and blood dripping wetly from her fingers before her eyes returned to the blurred appearance of Red. He could hear her sobbing, trying to reason with him. 'Please, I just want to help. I just want to make things better. Please believe me. Please. I love you... don't do this... please please please please please.' Her mind racing with words as his knee pressed against her ribs, breaking several of them and she screamed. 'no no no no nono nonononononononono please don't. Please I can't take it. Please.' her mind was screaming in the video. He watched as for hours she was brutalized without any mercy, at some point she stopped trying to talk to him, her mind going silent even as her screams of pain echoed in the laboratory. When Vivaldi was pulled from the barrier into the Void he closed the video, looking down at his hands as he clenched and unclenched them. He shouldn't have watched that. He felt sick. 

“The clones were quite the achievement. Sentient and with all the best qualities of Madam Winchester. It really is a shame what making them did to her.” her voice held no shame or disgust at what she had seen, why would it? She was a computer program. She did not have emotions like living beings did. “Would you like to see her second attempt? It really is quite impressive how she broke him.” Sans glanced over at the screen and nodded his head. He had seen how absolutely devoted Red was to Vivaldi, it was clear he would die for her, what had she done?

The video changed to one of the shed dark, her eyes were staring ahead of her where her breath puffed in front of her in the frigid air. Her mind roiled in agony and he could almost feel the pain she was in as she hugged her once again broken ribs tightly. He heard the crunch of snow that alerted her to the fact that Red was outside the shed. Then her voice started to sing and his eyes widened, the pain in her voice and the loneliness that flooded her mind making him hang his head as he just listened. Her voice was broken and full of sorrow, willing her aggressor to feel what she felt. He watched as her voice trailed off weakly at the end of the song, Red's sneakers just a foot away from her and her eyes moved from the floor to his face, focusing in and out as it went fuzzy. He knew that Red was demanding to know something, but the monster's voice was unclear, probably due to all the damage he had done to her yet again. And she didn't say anything, her mind replaying that words were useless. That she had to show him. And then she kissed him before her vision went black and she fell to the floor. The video fast forwarded to her leaping over the banister of his house, landing on the floor below and he could hear the bones in her legs groan and grind. Wincing he looked up at the screen as she turned her eyes on Red's brother. Her mind was seething. 'You will not hurt what's MINE. I will not let you. I will KILL you. Don't touch him. Mine mine mine mine MIIIIIINE.' The video stopped and Sans rubbed his face. All this didn't make him like Red any more then he had before, in fact he wanted to punch him in his arrogant face for hurting her like that. His own anger bubbled under the surface, it was good Red didn't come in today. There would have been a fight.

\------------------------------------

“Sans! Look at this one!” She chirped, a tiny white kitten looking up at the woman and she knelt to run her fingers along it's back. “Oh it's so cute. Do you think Edge would like it?” Red wandered over, putting down the grey tabby he had been petting the last twenty minutes, glancing at the tiny white kitten. As the cat looked up at him the fur on its tail stood on end and it hissed and growled, arching its back and hopping away from the skeleton monster. Vivaldi blinked and covered her mouth, trying to hold in her laughter. “Oh my god, Sans. It hates you. This is so the cat.” Kneeling down she scooped up the white kitten who was still hissing in Red's general direction and he groaned. Of course she'd pick the cat that hates him, but she had a point. If it hated him then Boss would love it. She walked over to the counter and talked excitedly with the girl behind it, the woman nodding and having her fill out a bunch of paperwork. Once that was done she put the kitten in a pet carrier and slid it over to Vivaldi who smiled brightly and nodded her head, handing over an envelope with the adoption fee and with a donation to the shelter that the girl gasped at. Waving her hand and promising to come back if anyone else she knew wanted a pet, she picked up the carrier and laced her fingers of the other hand with Red's. “This was a good idea.” She smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder, his irritation at picking the ONE cat that didn't like him fading as he looked down at her content face.

“I'm glad yer happy, babe.” He wrapped his arm around her waist, this hadn't been the date he had been planning but that was okay. She was happy. He walked with her to the pet store as they picked up all the basics for the kitten, knowing Edge would obsess over more things later but Vivaldi insisted to at least have the basics like a litterbox and bowls. The ride home was quiet as Vivaldi drove, the cat mewling in the back and she smiled over to Red, her hand lifting off the shifter to curl her fingers with his. The house was quiet as they got home and she put the kitten up in her room where it could explore for awhile and closed the door. Walking back to the living room she saw Red sitting on the couch and she curled up beside him, stretching her legs across his lap as she turned on some softly playing music. She leaned her head on his shoulder, arms wrapping around his torso. They sat like that for awhile, his eyes closed and her eyes mostly as she sang along quietly with songs from time to time. She lifted her head as a song came on that she recognized faintly, her mind insisting that she pay attention. She stood up and grabbed his hand, pulling him to his feet with a bit of effort. Pulling him close she wrapped her arms around his neck as she began to lead him in slow motions around the room, dancing close to him as the music filled the room around them. His eyes were wide as she hummed along the music, resting her head on his chest.

“Better than I was, more than I am, and all of this happened by taking your hand. And who I am now is who I wanted to be. And now that we're together, I'm stronger than ever. I'm happy and free!” She sang softly, the country music soft and sweet as they danced, her voice rising and falling in opposite of the male singer of the song that came from the speakers. “It's your love, it just does something to me. It sends a shock right through me. I can't get enough. And if you wonder about the spell I'm under. It's. Your. Love.” Arms tightened around his neck slightly her face tipping down as she snuggled herself close to his chest. He could feel her closely, the absolute trust she had in him and he shivered as his arms tightened around her waist. The love radiating from her soothing his SOUL and he gingerly started lowering his own walls, letting his feelings for her slowly permeate between them, mingling with her own feelings. Her mouth slowly twisting upwards in a content smile. “I love you.” She whispered. 

“Love you too, Sweetheart.” He mumbled back awkwardly, shuddering as her magic flared with his, their SOULs resonating with each other as their bond solidified. Binding them together forever and her eyes widened as she looked up at him, the taller monster staring down at her in the same surprised way. Her eyes welled with tears suddenly and he panicked until she pulled herself close to him on the tips of her toes, her lips crashing against his teeth and he melted into her touch. She pulled back a few moments later, her fingers trailing across his cheekbones as the blush on her own burned brightly. He could feel the fear of him leaving her slowly melt away, a feeling of contentment echoing from her and he could feel his own insecurity slowly melting away. She loved him. She trusted him. She had let herself bond with HIM. Out of all the others, she had bonded with him over them. Lifting her up he brought her over to the couch again and sat with her in his lap, snuggling her close to his chest as they just enjoyed the two way street their feelings now were. They barely heard when the others started coming home. However when Edge's grumble reached her ears her head shot up and she looked at him. 

“Edge! You can't go up there yet!” She hopped out of Red's lap and he yawned and stretched before standing up and smirking at his brother. 

“WHY NOT, WHORE?” he snapped and folded his arms, clearly not impressed. 

“Because, I have something for you. Sit.” She walked behind him and pushed him into the living room, the taller skeleton snarling when she touched him and she flared her magic warningly to keep a fight from breaking out. “Just fucking sit, Boss. Close your eyes and don't move. I'll be right back!” She grinned at Red and left him with his brother, the younger sibling grumbling bitterly and Red just chuckled softly. Moments later Vivaldi scurried down the stairs, the sleepy kitten curled against her chest and she looked at Red with a beaming smile. Walking in front of the tall skeleton she set the tiny fuzzball in his lap and backed up a few steps. The kitten yawned and curled up immediately, looking up at Edge curiously. “Ok. Look!” She giggled and Edge uncovered his sockets, looking at her with a scowl before looking at his lap where the tiny, white fuzzball was staring at him. His face went slack and he looked between her and the cat a few times before a sound she didn't recognize escaped him. 

“I. YOU..... WHY? WHY WOULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS?!” Edge's voice was almost accusatory and she just smiled brightly.

“Because, Boss. I don't want to fight with you. I want you to feel welcome here and I want to be on good terms with you, or at least better then we were.” Vivaldi explained softly and the tall skeleton gingerly stroked his phalanges through the kittens fur. “I don't know what I did to upset you, but I want to make it better if I can.” She sighed and rubbed the back of her head.

“THIS.... DOES NOT FIX EVERYTHING.” Edge started then hesitated. “BUT.. I WILL MAKE AN EFFORT IF YOU DO.” He finally offered and she smiled brightly. Nodding her head in agreement. “VERY WELL. NOW. I WILL TAKE DOOMFANGER HERE AND RETIRE UNTIL SUPPER.” The edgy younger brother scooped up the sleepy kitten and walked up the stairs with it, disappearing into his room and Vivaldi snickered.

“Doomfanger? What a name.” She giggled and Red chuckled softly, running his phalanges along her spine lightly. 

“Yeah... Boss isn't that good at naming stuff. At least he isn't as bad at it as Asgore is.” Red chuckled and she shook her head. No one could be as bad at naming as Asgore was. She laughed and kissed his cheek before wandering towards the stairs. 

“Get a bit of rest before dinner.” She smiled and he flopped himself back on the couch with a yawn, stretching out on it as she wandered up the stairs. It was a good day.


	8. Salmagundi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans and Red come to blows and Vivaldi gets pissed about it. She seeks out someone unusual to talk to who is less helpful then she had hoped. At least alcohol is always there for her.

The night had gone smoothly, though Sans hadn't returned home until very late or rather very early in the morning. Vivaldi had wandered into Blue's bed after dinner, reading him a story and snuggling up to him as they both drifted to sleep. As she fell asleep the familiar blackness coiled around her and she whimpered softly, her fingers twitching as her nightmare began.

“You really are so pathetic, Pet.” Gaster's voice rumbled in the dark and Vivaldi span in the weightless emptiness of the Void, searching for the scientist. “You have a house full of monsters at your beck and call, ready to bend over backwards to please you and you still don't even know what you want from them. So indecisive. That's what got you in trouble in the first place, kitten.” He laughed and she grit her teeth. She had been decisive, he just hadn't liked the decision she had made and turned her into an experiment. Appearing before her with his hands clasped lightly behind his back the tall skeleton monster smirked down at her and she tried to suppress the shiver that ran down her spine. One of his hands extended towards her and she slunk backwards, she knew she was stronger then him but in this place... she was afraid of him still. No. She was always still afraid of him.

“Whose fault is I'm like this?!” She snapped at him, her jaw clenching tightly as his fingers trailed along her hair, ruffling the short curls. “If it wasn't for you I could have had a normal relationship with them!”

“If not for me none of them would exist. Well... one of them would, but the rest would never have been if not for my work.” Gaster chuckled lowly. “Honestly, I'm surprised you haven't found the rest of it yet... oh well. You never were all that smart.” He hummed. “You would have made a lovely mother for my children though, so meek and kind... I digress. I will have what I desire before long, Pet. Once I gain enough strength.” He smirked and Vivaldi launched herself at him, her phalanges gripping his neck and trying to break the bones there. She snarled as he laughed back at her, shoving her off him with little effort and folding his hands again. 

“Why won't you just DIE?” Her words were half scream, half wail and he merely smiled back her before fading into the darkness. “I HATE YOU!!” She screamed, hands clenched as fists at her side as the darkness collapsed around her. Her eyes shot open at the sound of Blasters going off and she threw herself out of the bed in a panic. Blue rubbed his eyes sleepily as she looked out the window, the sun hadn't even started to rise. What the blazes was going on? Nightmare forgotten for the moment she raced from the room before Blue could stop her moving towards the sound of the fighting. 

“I saw everything! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?!” Sans snarled, another Blaster appearing and firing at Red who dodged it at the last moment and fired his own back. Vivaldi stood at the front door, her eyes darting between the monsters with wide eyes. What was going on? “What the fuck is WRONG with you!?”

“I d'know wha th' fuck yer on about, Vanilla!” Red snapped, looking like he had just woken up. He sent a barrage of bones Sans' direction and Vivaldi made a motion to run out and stop them until a hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. Turning she saw herself looking at Ink who furrowed his brows. She looked at her mate then back at the two fighters, both of them dodging less and less precisely. “I ain't done nothin ta no one in ages! S'ya should specify wha th' fuck yer on about!” He snapped and Sans' eye flashed, blue and yellow alternating in the left socket as he sent another barrage at Red who stumbled away from the attack. Red wasn't as strong as Sans was, both of them knew that, all of the residents of the manor did really, but that shouldn't matter. Vivaldi was the Lady of the house, she was the strongest monster there. They knew better than this. Viva looked up at Ink, looking for some sort of explanation and Ink sighed softly.

“Sans watched footage from the clones. Specifically, the ones where 01 was hurt.” Ink said softly and Vivaldi's hands rose to her mouth, eyes wide. She remembered watching 01 get brutalized and the urge to retch rose in her throat. Why would he watch that!? Why was it still in the files?! Conary must have saved them, it had been her primary job before. Damn that computer! Damn Sans for poking his figurative nose in things that were best left alone!

“I have to stop them, Ink.” She whispered desperately and he shook his head. He, too, had seen the footage and the anger he held towards Red was burning in his own eyes. Vivaldi could feel the restrained rage burning through their bond and from Red she felt confusion and anger mixed with something she couldn't place, resignation perhaps. A snarl of pain drew her eyes back to the battle and she saw Red slowly picking himself off the ground, Sans standing over him, his usually easygoing smile tight and without any of his usual mirth. He would kill Red, and Ink would let him. Her eyes went back to Ink in a silent plea and she yanked herself free of his grasp when he smiled sadly at her. Her hand swinging before she realized it and she slapped him soundly, no malice or intent in her swing so it did no damage other then sting and his hand lifted to his face as his eyes widened. Turning she raced towards Red and Sans, the blasters over Sans' head starting to burn with magic and she threw herself between the blasters and Red, shielding him with her body, eyes gritting closed as she waited for a blast that didn't come. After a moment she slowly looked over her shoulder, eye lights trying to catch Sans'.

“Move Vivaldi.” he said softly and she stood, her fingers trailing across Red's skull as she turned to face Sans, her jaw tight and her face somewhere between resigned and frustrated. “Do you have any idea what he did?!” His words were a plea and she spread her feet ever so slightly, solidifying her stance. She didn't want to fight, but she would.

“Yes. I do. I had to watch too. I know exactly what was done, I was tied to a chair, and drugged, and forced to watch day and night. And once I was free of the drugs I was forced to watch as warning of what could happen to me.” She snapped and Sans' eyes went wide, the magic fading from his sockets as he took a half step back. “I saw exactly what you saw.” She took a step towards Sans, her face slipping into one of worry, of understanding. “But I can't let you do this. Just like I love you, I love him. Please... don't do this.” She whispered softly and he hesitated. 

“Viva... Starlight... he...” Sans tried and Vivaldi shook her head slowly. She thought it was getting through to him, then she felt Red move slightly, a groan escaping him and Sans snapped his eyes to the monster who was trying to pick himself up. The blaster's started glowing again and she threw herself backwards, standing directly in the line of fire and she narrowed her eyes.

“Stop.” Her words were quiet and final, he hesitated and her eyes looked up from the ground to him.. “I won't allow this!” She yelled, her eyes flaring with magic, Sans' eyes snapping to catch her gaze and the Blasters disappeared. His eyes were wide, staring at her as she vibrated with despair but the only thing showing on her face was a plea. One for him to stop. To not make her fight him, and he could see that she would fight him. She would probably win too.

“Sweetheart.” Red mumbled and she looked over her shoulder at him, his bones scorched and sweat clinging to him. She didn't move towards either of them, her hands balled into fists and her eyes burning with barely reined in magic. “S'ok. Ya can move. S'alright.” He offered, knowing he deserved the beat down in the eyes of himself and the guys once he realized what this was about and she tightened her fists, shaking her head.

“No. It's not alright. None of this is alright.” She snapped. “Go in the house Red. Please. Please just... please.” She looked back over at the other skeleton, her blank mask cracking and she grit her teeth as the skeleton hesitated before slowly backing away, moving towards the house. She trembled visibly as she tried to work through what just happened. She closed her eyes, hands still balled at her sides as she stood in the driveway, the smoldering bushes and scorch marks on the paved drive evident even in the dim lighting. 

“Starlight.. I'm...” He started and she held up one hand, effectively silencing him as she took a few moments to collect her thoughts. She was mad, he could see that she was mad, but when her eyes opened her whole body seemed to release all the tension that was in it. Her shoulders sagged and she ran her fingers through her hair.

“I'm angry at you Sans.” She whispered, and his eyes widened slightly as the tone of her voice was emotionless and detached. “I understand why you did what you did... but you don't need to defend me against Red.” She looked up at him, her face slack and tired. “So while I'm angry, I'm not gonna hold it against you. I'd probably do the same if the situation was reversed. Fuck I know I would.” She looked up at the sky and then across the gardens. “I need to go think for a bit. Go get some rest... we'll talk when I get back.” She muttered and turned on her heel before he could stop her, walking into the gardens and towards the modest house on the far end of the property. She could feel Sans following her for a distance, her bare feet thudding on the ground as she walked up the gravel walk to the front door and she knocked on it lightly. A muffled word from inside that he couldn't pick up and she turned the knob, stepping into the house, closing the door behind her. He sat under a tree a short distance from the building, anxiety building and the anger pouring off her making him more worried. 

Inside the building was cozy, if a bit dark for her tastes, but then she had given this house to Error so that he could have his space since he didn't like being close to really anyone. He blinked a few times when he saw who was there, one of his eyes narrowed suspiciously. Shrugging her shoulders she let out a breath and the black skeleton folded his arms.

“W-wh-wh@t are y-you d0i-ng-ng h3re, B-byte?” He rumbled and she frowned. Always straight to the point with him. He admired her spirit and her honesty but the two never sought each other out. Content to have this estranged friendship with no need to force contact with the other. That she came to him out of any of them, over Ink, interested him. 

“I am angry at some of the guys. I needed to get away for a bit.” She sighed and scrubbed her face with her hands. 

“Wh-wha7 d1d t-t-they d0?” He mumbled and she clicked her teeth irritably. Her magic was flickering uneasily and it made him nervous though he didn't show that, instead just watched her as she seemed to be working through what to tell him. He wasn't a patient monster but he wasn't about to push her when she already seemed volatile. He knew better. 

“Sans saw the memories from the clones... and he attacked Red over it.” She finally said and Error chuckled, shaking his head. “Ink let him.”

“Is that @ll? I t-thought y0u had @ r-r-real pr0blem.” Error smirked and Vivaldi shot him a look of venom but didn't say anything. She could feel the guilt pouring from Ink and the vague worry from Sans, their bond not solid but it had been so close before all this... now it seemed to be crumbling a bit. Red was shutting himself off from her and she clenched her hands tightly, narrowing her eyes at Error.

“Fuck you.” She snapped and he laughed again, “Why did I think you would be helpful? Fuck this. I'll just go drink away my fucking problems instead, would be more productive then this.” She spat and he reached out, grabbing her arm and grinning into her face as she scowled at him. “Let go.” Her eyes flared warningly and he coiled her up in his magic, pinning her arms to her sides. If she really dug deep he knew she could break them, but she wasn't angry enough, nor recovered enough, to really pull on that kind of magic easily. Leaning in he kissed her, her eyes going wide and she pulled her head back with a snarl of frustration. What the fuck was he doing? Mr I-don't-wanna-be-touched-or-be-around-anyone kissing her? Under normal circumstances she might have been flattered, instead it just seemed like him taking advantage of her and it pissed her off more. “WHAT THE FUCK ERROR!? WHAT MADE YOU THINK THAT WAS OKAY TO DO?!!!” Her scream of rage bringing her voice up a full octave as he snickered at her obvious discomfort.

“S-s-s0 touchy.” He smirked and wandered across the room, “S1t.” He hummed and the cables pulled her into one of the armchairs in the room. “Y-y-y0ur probl3m is your 0wn d-d-d-o1ng. M-most p0werf-f-ful monster 1n 7he house, b-b-but don't as-assert your pla-a-ace as t0p monster.” He laughed and she curled her lip. She wasn't about to beat them into submission under her, that wasn't who she was. She may be broken and cowardly, but she knew she wasn't like that. 

“Oh fuck off, Error. You aren't helping. I'm not like Gaster. I don't make people do what I want through shows of power.” She muttered and he snickered softly. Snapping his fingers the cords vanished and she stood up sharply. “Don't do that again.” She hissed and walked towards the door, pulling it open violently and only pausing when he laughed. 

“T-t-think 0n my w0rds, Byte.” He laughed and she stormed out, pulling the door shut and storming back towards the house, not noticing the skeleton following her anxiously as she stomped her way back to the mansion and throwing the door open. She ignored everyone as she made her way towards the parlor, pulling open one of the cabinets on the far side and pulling out a glass bottle of a dark amber liquid. She marched past the confused looks as she disappeared into the kitchen, even Edge raising a brow as she pulled out a tall glass from cabinet and looked at it for a long moment before putting it back and hopping so she was sitting on the counter. Pulling the cork from the top of the bottle the smell of aged whiskey filled the room and she took a long drink from it, a few drops escaping from the corner of her mouth and running down her chin before dripping to her lap. Fuck the guys. Fuck these feelings. Fuck it all. Alcohol was her only friend, it made everything better.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” Edge snapped, staring down at her. Doomfanger was on his shoulder, tilting his head cutely and Vivaldi looked between him and the cat a few times before taking another long drink from the bottle and not answering. “DAMN IT, WOMAN. ANSWER ME WHEN I TALK TO YOU.” He hissed and Vivaldi just watched him, taking long gulps of the liquid while maintaining eye contact. He snarled in rage and slapped the bottle from her, the now nearly empty bottle smashing on the floor and she instantly mourned it. However, the liquor was already making her head swim, probably because her body has no stomach and was instantly absorbed by her magic. She idly wondered how humans didn't die from drinking copious amounts of alcohol. Looking back at Edge she blinked as he was glaring down at her. “YOU ARE REVERTING TO YOUR WORTHLESS WAYS! I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO IMPROVE AND NOT REGRESS!” he snapped and she smirked. The situation suddenly funny to her.

“Well, that's what worthless people do, Boss. We do worthless things to make everyone around us either pity us or hate us. And I'm the worst of all. Can't assert myself as top monster in my own house and got everyone fightin for my honor or something equally fucking pathetic. Or outright hatin me for things I have no clue about.” She laughed loudly at the dig at the skeleton in front of her, Papyrus and Stretch peeking into the room as she just watched him start turning red the more she spoke. “Worthless, cowardly Vivaldi doing worthless cowardly things! YAY ME!” She did a slow fist pump in the air and hopped off the counter, slowly wandering towards the parlor again. “Let's do this.” She snickered, weaving around the guys who were obviously trying to get in her way as she got back into the parlor and yanked out another bottle. She was about to pull out the cork when hands grabbed her wrists and she looked over her shoulder with a sigh. “What?” She muttered, Mutt looking down at her with concern. 

“Maybe ya should slow down, darlin?” He offered and she pushed out her lower lip, everyone wanted to ruin her good time. “Ya just drank a fifth of whiskey like it was water.” He sighed and she looked thoughtful, though truth be told thinking was getting more difficult and she dropped the still closed bottle so it thudded on the floor dully. 

“Fine, fuck't. Ah gotta talk t'Sans nyway.” She slurred low, pulling free of his grip and folding her arms across her chest, marching across the room before reaching out and grabbing the front of Sans' sweater and continuing towards the library. She pulled him into the room and closed the door before letting go of his sweater and walking to the desk by the back of the room. Sans didn't follow, instead looking at his slippers. 

“I'm not gonna apologize for trying to dunk Red.” He said and she laughed, the sound low and amused. He wasn't expecting that. He narrowed his eyes slightly, watching her as she hopped up so she was sitting on the desk with her legs crossed. She leaned forward so her elbows were on her thighs and her half lidded eyes watched him, her drunken blush burning on her face as the whiskey quickly was catching up with her.

“Din't think ya would.” She snorted the words, finding the wood grain on the desktop extremely interesting. “B'dun do it again.” She continued and snickered at herself. “M'not th' clones. Red didn't even kill 01. One o' th' kids did.” She hummed softly, memories flickering in her mind from the clones, why they were there now was beyond her but she tapped her phalanges on her legs. “Th' dancy one, I think.” 

“That doesn't make what he did okay!” Sans insisted and Viva blinked, tilting her head as her mind tried to work through that. After a few moments she seemed to wrap her brain around his statement and shrugged her shoulders.

“Naw, s'not okay. B' I'm not 'er. Not anymore 'nyways.” She wavered in her seat and blinked a few times rapidly, shaking her head to clear her mind. She swung her legs back off the desktop and hopped to her feet, stumbling to the side and Sans was at her side instantly. She waved a hand in the air as she sidestepped clumsily towards one of the bookshelves before frowning at the titles. “D'need n'body fightin mah battles. 'N th' fightin jus' makes me mad. S'my house, not a battlefield.” She hummed the words before stumbling backwards as her balance faltered, Sans easily catching her and she laughed loudly. “M' clumsy.” She snickered and he looked down at her, concern on his features and she looked back up at him with a goofy smile. “Yer cute. D'ya know that? I love ya... s'dun make me be all rawrg and angersome. S'not wha I want.” Pulling her feet back under her she grabbed the front of his sweater again and began walking from the room, humming loudly as she did. 

“Where are we going now?” He questioned and she paused, blinking a few times. Where were they going? She looked at the ceiling thoughtfully before letting go of his sweater. 

“Yer goin t'bed.” She chuckled. “M'gonna get more drunk n' play s'thin in th' theater room.” She laughed and opened the double doors before marching down the hallway and opening one of the seldom used media room doors. She had stocked this room with gaming consoles back when things were good between her and Gaster, he hadn't known about it so they were still all there. Pulling out her Vive Pro she pulled the headset over her head and picked up the handhelds, strapping them around her wrists and powering the system on. "Cato, start up th gamin computer. Ahm gonna play somthin." The tv across from her flicked to life and she grinned, starting up Beat Saber. Laughing wickedly she pushed the visor up and turned on the surround sound system, turning up the music and noting that Sans had curiously followed her instead of going to bed. Whatever. She couldn't make herself care right now, the music was bound to bring others as well once she got going anyways. Pushing her visor back down she scrolled through the custom songs before laughing and picking Seagulls. She loved this song, it made her laugh. She shook out her arms, almost falling over before starting the song. As it began Sans' eyes went to the screen as the red and green arrows started racing towards the player. She didn't hesitate, even drunk she seemed to hit each block with ease, swinging her hips and singing along as she played. Once the song was done she giggled and moved on to the Cha cha slide. She heard the others filtering in behind her, swaying her hips as the music started and she laughed softly. “iiiiight. Let's do this.” 

Serif was the last to peek in, his cheeks burning indigo when he saw her cha chaing when the song told her to, stomping her feet and swinging her sabers at the same time. He knew she said she couldn't dance to save her life but she seemed to be moving just fine. She pushed the visor up when the song finished and panted, before stumbling sideways and laughing loudly. Her drunken state more apparent when she wasn't engrossed in the game. She pulled the visor off her head and held it up. 

“'S someone gonna play next?” she slurred the words, Blueberry snagging the headset before anyone else could attempt and pulling it on his head. She handed over the controllers and stumbled out of the way, tripping over nothing and landing on Stretch. “Oh hi.” She giggled and his own blush burned on his face. 

“Hey honey.” He mumbled and she stood herself back up, tripping over her own feet this time but not falling. Instead she laughed and sat on the floor along the back wall, opening a cabinet and pulling out a bottle of dark amber liquid. Of course she had booze stashed back here. She was a raging alcoholic. Opening the bottle she took a long drink from it before twisting the cork back in and sliding it back into its hiding spot and leaning on Serif when he sat beside her, his arm curling around her protectively and she rumbled softly as her cheek rested on his shoulder. She giggled as Blue failed and passed on the game to Black, who also failed miserably earning another drunken snigger from the woman. She pushed herself to her feet again, nearly falling on her head, and started towards the door. 

“'ave fun guys.” She called and stumbled down the hallway, looking to the stairs and wondering if she would be able to make it up them. She made it about three quarters of the way before she tripped and stumbled down a few. Grabbing the railing to stop her from sliding the whole way down. Laughing loudly at herself she pulled herself back to her feet and managed the last handful of steps. Wobbling her way down the steps she pushed open Red's door, the monster in question sitting on his bed with his head in his hands. Red's usual cocky smirk twisted in a grimace as he curled his phalanges against his skull. He looked up sharply when he saw her leaning on the door frame, giggling at herself and the blush on her face burning bright. “Ya iight babe?” She hummed, tripping over either her own feet or maybe something on his floor. At this point it could be either. Still, the result was the same with Vivaldi tumbling to the floor and snickering loudly against her arm as she lay there. “oops.” She mumbled and Red rushed over, helping her up as worry etched itself on his face.

“Sweetheart, are ya okay?” He rumbled, his eyes checking her over for any sign of injury. Nodding her head enthusiastically as she threw her arms around his neck, giggling against his chest. “'Ave ya been drinkin?” He blinked, the smell of whiskey overpowering her own scent and she looked up at him, her smile goofy and proving she was absolutely wasted. “Babe, s'like 5 am! Why're ya drinkin?” His worry made her snicker and he frowned, she was absolutely trashed.

“Ahm iiight.” She slurred through her laughter, nuzzling her face against his cheek. “Ahm s'rry 'bout Sans. Ee shouldn'ta done tha.” She hummed. “Sss my fault... shoulda made Conary d'lete Gaster's shit.” She slurred quietly, half closing her eyes. “Mmm sorry.”

“It's not yer fault, Sweetheart. Eh... I knew wha' I was doin was wrong back then.” He mumbled and she pressed one of her palms against his teeth, quieting him. 

“S'th' past. Don't matta no more.” She thought she was whispering, but the words were nearly shouted and he chuckled softly at her antics. “Yer mine... Ahm yers... f'ever.” She smiled as she kept her hand against his mouth so he couldn't really respond and she leaned up to kiss his mandible. “Ah gotta go make sure Ink s'iight. An then ahm comin back. D'go nowhere.” She snickered and stumbled back towards the door, Red following her nervously as she looked about to fall again. And there was a flight of stairs for her to navigate. She pushed him back into the room, muttering for him to stay there, and she wandered down the hall again. She'd manage just fine on her own, at least that's what her mind was telling her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for more art! Yay
> 
> [](https://imgur.com/tVBgvCG)


	9. Daedalean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drunk Vivaldi is not the smartest Vivaldi. Serif is a very damaged skele, possibly worse then Viva is. Time for some lust driven chapters though. Because I'm a sinner.

Vivaldi woke up sitting on the stairs to Ink's room, how she hadn't fallen down them in her sleep she wasn't sure. Sitting up and rubbing her sore back lightly before scrubbing her palms over her face. Why was she on the stairs? What was going on? What time was it? How had she come to be on the stairs and why the hell did her head ache so damn bad? The questions kept coming until all her thoughts screeched to a halt, remembering some of the previous night. Sans trying to kill Red, Ink trying to stop her from interfering, Error being an absolute dick. She scrubbed her face and realized that the pounding in her head was likely from all the alcohol she now remembers she chugged. Smart Vivaldi. Real smart. Groaning quietly she realized it must be late afternoon by now and she rubbed her sternum lightly before standing and walking the rest of the way up the steps to Ink's room. 

The amount of natural light in the area made it clear that the sun was well high in the sky so it must not be as late as she once thought, and as she glanced around the room she noticed Ink sitting at his easel, not painting, just looking at the canvas, with his back to her. Making her way across the room she stopped a few steps back from him, glancing over his shoulder a bit to try and see what he was looking at, but she couldn't make it out. Letting out a breath she rubbed the side of her arm.

“Ink.” Her words were quiet and he span quickly, his eyes wide with surprise. He had thought she would still be angry. She was still angry, but she wasn't going to make a huge deal over things. It wasn't worth it to her. “Are you alright?” He nodded and then looked down at the floor, his guilt returning. “What's on your mind?” She stepped one more pace towards him and he shrugged his shoulders.

“I just... I want to fix you, primrose. I want to make it all better for you.” He whispered, her eyes widening slightly as she realized that he had really thought that Red being killed would somehow fix her. Stepping up to him she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and head, hugging him to her chest and resting her cheek atop his skull.

“I don't want you to fix me, love.” Her words were whispered. “Only I can fix me, and it's gonna take time and patience.” She continued and his arms slowly lifted to wrap around her waist. “All I want you to do, is love me even if I never really fix myself.” Mumbling, she felt him nuzzle into her chest and her fingers stroked along the back of his skull and neck. “Okay? No more trying to fix silly ol' me?” She smiled down at him and he didn't look up to meet her gaze, instead he kept his sockets closed and nodded a few times. 

“Are... are you mad at me?” Fear rumbled through their bond and she let out a breath. 

“I'm mad, but not really at you. I'm mad that you all are trying to protect me from something I don't need protection from. You were trying to help, in a way that didn't really help but I can understand that you thought it was the right thing. Don't worry love. I'm not angry with you.” She tried to explain, “Just please don't do that again.” She mumbled and he nodded his assent, her fingers drawing spirals and circles on his skull. “I'm gonna go get some food, are you hungry?” 

“Naw, I'm fine tulip. Go eat. I'll see you in a bit.” He mumbled and she leaned close to kiss between his eyes when he let her go. She pressed her forehead against his, her eye lights staring into the green oval and purple diamond in his own sockets before she smiled sadly and turned back to the stairs, descending them slowly before turning down the hall towards her room. She was still in her nightclothes, this was becoming a bad habit. She paused when she noticed Red's door open and she peeked in, seeing him sitting on his bed, her head tilted and she rapped on the door. 

“Hey Cherrybomb.” She hummed and he looked up sharply, the skeleton standing up and moving over to her and she opened her arms to him as he lifted her up off the floor. “Are you alright?”

“S'worried. Ya told me ta stay put, that ya would be back. Then ya didn't come back.” He mumbled against her shoulder and she hugged him tighter. Drunk Vivaldi is a bitch. She turned her head to press her lips to his cheekbone and she felt him nuzzle his face deeper against her neck.

“I'm sorry, I think I fell asleep on the stairs. I just woke up there a few minutes ago.” She apologized and he pulled his face back to look at her, as if gauging if she was telling the truth. Finding no lie in her words he began to snicker loudly, the woman blushing as he continued to cackle for a solid five minutes before letting her go. “I gotta get dressed and eat something, sorry for making you stick around in your room all day waiting on me.” She rubbed the back of her head and he smirked, cupping her chin with the side of his hand and tilting her head up to look at him. 

“S'alright Sweetheart. I'll jus' get ya back fer it later.” He grinned, leaning in to kiss her soundly only to vanish before she could really respond one way or the other to it. She gave an exasperated sigh and trudged the rest of the way to her room, closing the door and pulling her shirt over her head. She missed the sharp intake of air behind her as she wandered towards the closet, shoving her shorts down off her hipbones and letting them drop to the floor. The second hiss of air wasn't missed and she blinked over her shoulder, a very flustered Tango sitting nervously on her bed and she blinked her eyes a few times before she seemed to register what was happening. Her face started to burn as the blush crept its way across her cheeks and down her neck, her right eye twitching before she darted into the closet as fast as her feet could carry her. 

“OHMYGODTANGO I AM SO SORRY! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE THERE!!!” Her voice was a panicked shriek and it was mixed with his own yells of apology in return. The result was a very loud, very embarrassing cacophony of noise that the whole house could likely hear. She walked out of the closet a moment later, wearing a pair of black slacks and a pale blue tank top that fluttered around her loosely, her face was still burning with a blush as was his own and she rubbed the back of her head nervously. “Sorry again... Uhm. Did... did you need something?” She mumbled awkwardly and Tango shifted his weight back and forth slowly. 

“OH! OH UHM. YES, YES I CAME HERE FOR A REASON! UHM...” He blinked as the orange blush of his magic slowly faded from his skull. “MY BROTHER HAS BEEN VERY SAD TODAY... AND I WAS WONDERING IF MAYBE YOU COULD GO CHEER HIM UP?” She blinked at the request and nodded dumbly, of course she would do what she could. 

“Alright. Well, uhm.... any suggestions on what I could do?” She asked quietly, her hungover brain unable to really formulate any plan for the quieter skeleton. He told her that he doesn't dance anymore, and even if he did she didn't know how. At her question Tango perked up and a smirk twisted his features, she didn't even know he could look that devious! Her brows raised curiously and he stood up, walking up and he held out one hand to her. 

“I HAVE BEEN INFORMED THAT YOU SAY YOU LACK THE ABILITY TO DANCE, AND I WILL FIX THAT AT A LATER TIME PERMANENTLY. FOR NOW, I SHALL SIMPLY GIVE YOU A BIT OF MAGIC FROM ME TO GET THINGS STARTED.” he grinned, his voice as low as she was sure any of the energetic Papyrus could get, she tenderly placed her hand in his and he span her close to him, his magic coiling with her own, blending into hers and it was like she was seeing for the first time, she could hear the song of his soul, the peppy salsa beat blasting in her ears as he swung her around the room and instinctively she seemed to know where to put her feet, when to turn with him or against him. After a few minutes of this he slowed the dance and dipped her low, grinning like the cat that ate the canary. 

“What is this? Is this how it is for you all the time?” She questioned, the sound almost dizzying, and he laughed softly.

“YOU GET USED TO IT. NOW, YOU WERE DANCING TO THE SONG OF MY SOUL, ONCE YOU'RE ON YOUR OWN YOU WILL BE DANCING TO SOMETHING ALL YOUR OWN. I WILL KEEP AN EYE ON YOUR PROGRESS AND ONCE I THINK YOU'RE FAR ENOUGH TO GET HIS ATTENTION, I WILL SEND HIM YOUR WAY. THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO DO.” Tango smiled, “I WILL TOP YOU OFF WITH MY MAGIC IF YOU SEEM TO BE LOSING IT. STARTING MONDAY I WANT TO SEE YOU AT THE STUDIO, WE'LL TEACH YOU DO DANCE PROPER!”

“Are you sure this is how to cheer him up? He told me the other day he doesn't dance anymore.” She hesitated, not wanting to mess up.

“HE DOESN'T, BUT I THINK SEEING YOU DANCE MAY JUST ENTICE HIM.” Tango rumbled conspiratorially. “DO NOT THINK I DON'T SEE THE WAY HE LOOKS AT YOU, IF YOU COULD HEAR HIS SONG LIKE HE HEARS YOURS, YOU WOULD UNDERSTAND.”

“My song?” She blinked a few times, this was all new to her, and he placed a hand on her back as they walked from the room, ignoring the way everyone they passed looked at them with a curious expression. “I have a song?” 

“OH YES, IT IS LOVELY. IT IS SOMETHING BETWEEN THE MORE CLASSICAL MUSICS YOU PLAY ON THE PIANO AND SOMETHING THICK AND BASSY, LIKE YOU WOULD HEAR IN A POPULAR NIGHTCLUB. IT IS MOST INTERESTING, IF OFTEN SAD.”

“And, will I be able to hear it?” She mumbled quietly, the tall skeleton laughing and nodding his head. “Huh... well what do you know...” She mumbled as he led her into the music room then started to leave, she grabbed his arm and looked up at the tall skeleton. “What do I do?”

“JUST LISTEN, AND WHEN YOU HEAR IT, FOLLOW IT.” He replied cryptically and she pouted at him. He laughed and ruffled her hair. “YOU WILL KNOW WHEN IT HAPPENS.” He chuckled and she sighed as he left the room, leaving her alone. She sat on the floor and decided at the very least she could stretch? Her mother had put her and her baby sister both into Ballet when they were young, and while she learned the moves she never felt comfortable doing it. Thus it came across looking clumsy and awkward as opposed to Prophecy's elegant movements. Still she was pretty limber, not so much as her younger years and there would be no full splits for this woman, but she was fairly agile for someone who had spent the last 7 or 8 years in very limited mobility. The room was silent and she tried to listen, to hear that song that Tango said he could hear from her. She sat there on the floor for the better part of an hour before standing up and slowly beginning to walk around the room. She knew Tango was watching discretely from the cracked door but she just didn't feel anything. 

“I still don't hear anything.” She mumbled to herself, the words whispered and she frowned at the floor. Time to take this song thing into her own hands, she began to hum tunelessly, trying to find some rhythm and pitch that felt right before she let her voice climb in a crescendo before she felt the ballet lessons of her youth slowly coming back to her, mixing with memories of dances and underaged parties with her siblings. She felt her body moving slowly, twisting around the room before she rolled her hips, sending her body into a tight spiral. She still wasn't sure she was hearing music, but something was building in her mind, a melody that she mimicked as close as possible with her voice as she pressed her hands against her thighs, flicking her hair from her face and closing her eyes as she tried to feel what Tango was telling her before. She let her voice raise wordlessly, stretching out one hand to her side her other drifting across her shoulder before trailing the tips of her fingers along her neck. Her voice twisted the melody, driving her range to both its highest and lowest as she pointed her toes as the melody began to slow down. Then she heard it, a low thumping deep in her mind, she felt it building, the sounds of what was easily classical music fading away as the heavy beat took over and she pushed her fingers through her hair, swinging her hips and trailing her tongue along her lips before going into motion, following where the music took her and fueled by the knowledge from Tango's magic that what she was doing was right. After a few moments it slowed back into the more classical sound and she twisted elegantly around the room, spiraling easily and she didn't even hear the sound of the door opening. Her voice humming along with the music in her mind, one arm stretching out expectantly though her mind knew she was alone. So it was that when fingers laced with her own she opened her eyes in panic, only to be staring back at Serif. And she could HEAR it, the song that his SOUL played, slow and sad as he pulled her close to him. He didn't move, instead just ducked his head and pressed his cheek against her own. 

“Thanks for trying, Sweets.” He mumbled softly before letting her go and walking towards the door again. The sound of his SOUL tearing at her and she reached out, grabbing one of his arms and pulling him back towards her. Serif's eyes widened in surprise as she wrapped her arms around his middle, pressing her head into the crook of his neck. “W-what?”

“I don't know what happened to you to make you so sad, Serif... and I won't try to fix you or pretend that I ever could make it better. But let me love you, please let me in just a little.” She whispered, the words she said to Ink earlier pushing into her mind. “I know that I'm pretty broken too, and I know that I'm not at all what I used to be … before... but maybe, with a bit of work. I can be what you need me to be?” She mumbled, the slightly taller skeleton blinking at her as the indigo of his blush spread further across his cheeks. She furrowed her brows, looking up at him shyly and his eyes widened, hands lifting to cradle her face and tilt it up towards him. 

“Oh Sweets.” He murmured softly and rubbed his thumbs across her cheekbones gently. “I don't think you understand what you're asking.” He sighed and lowered her eyelights, the bright white of them dimming. She could feel Tango's magic fading, the sound of his SOUL dimming in her ears and she looked up at him slowly. 

“But...” She started and he silenced her with a gentle kiss to her forehead. Gently detangling himself from her arms he stepped back and then was gone. She slumped to the floor, sitting there and staring down at her hands, she almost didn't hear Tango come in and sit beside her. The words repeated in her mind. Not good enough. Never good enough. Not what they need. Never will be. The slight woman leaning on the tall skeleton and he wrapped his arms around her comfortingly. Neither of them said anything, what was there to say? They had put their eggs in the basket and ended up with nothing but scrambled eggs for the effort. 

“HE WILL COME AROUND. YOUR SONG CALLED TO HIM AND HE RESPONDED EVEN IF IT WAS HESITANTLY.” Tango offered and Vivaldi let out a sigh, shaking her head.

“No... I'm just not... what he wants.” She mumbled and stood up slowly, there were other things she had to do today. Frankly she'd do anything to just distract herself at this point. “See you Monday at the studio.” She offered and he nodded his head wordlessly. Walking from the room she hummed the tune she'd discovered in her mind softly, walking towards the library to talk to the water elemental. She opened the door just as Makaeri was heading out, talking rapidly on her phone and she smiled sadly at Vivaldi as she paused. 

“Did you need me, my lady?” Makaeri's voice was hushed and slightly flustered, meaning something was going on with her family and so Vivaldi just smiled and shook her head. 

“Nope, just looking to find something to read.” She lied easily and the water elemental gave her a smile and a nod. “Anything wrong, Maki?” She questioned and the elemental hesitated. 

“Nothing much, just need to run into town and pick up some medicine for my mom.” She sighed and Vivaldi nodded. 

“Be safe, see you later.” She patted the elemental on her shoulder softly. “Let me know if you need anything, you know I'll do everything in my power.” Smiling, Makaeri nodded her head and darted off, once again talking animatedly with whomever was on the phone with her. Walking into the library she ran her fingers along the shelves. Now that she really was on her own for a bit she could think about the last couple days, and the first thing that came to her mind was that dream. Gaster clearly implied there was something that she had not yet found... something that was important for some reason and she sat on a couch, flicking through a fantasy novel. She had the feeling the asshole wasn't lying but she had no clue what it meant. She sat on the couch for a few hours, getting lost in the Fellowship and half lidding her eyes as she read contentedly. She heard the door open but didn't look up, having becoming engrossed in the world of Tolkien and her eyes were glued to the pages. “Noooo. Don't go into Moria!” Her voice was a quiet whine. “Ruuuun fools. Run away! Balrog is gonna get ya!” She continued, half making fun of the characters half concerned for them. 

“IS THAT A GOOD BOOK?” The voice came after a moment and she jumped, falling off the couch with a thud and blinking up sheepishly at Blue who smirked down at her. She chuckled and sat up slowly, shoving herself back onto the couch and dog-earing the page. 

“It's not a bad one.” she chuckled and she tucked her feet under her, making room for him to sit as well. “What's up?”

“I WAS WORRIED ABOUT YOU, BETWEEN THIS MORNING AND ALL THE FIGHTING LATELY... ARE YOU OKAY?” He asked quietly and she shrugged her shoulders.

“I suppose I'm as good as could be expected.” She offered and he sighed softly, his arms wrapping around her and pulling her into his lap, she eeped and rested her hands on his pauldrons, blinking at the skeleton before she felt his hands trace along her hip softly. His phalanges dipping under the edge of her blouse to toy with the edge of her ilium and she shivered at the attention. Slipping his fingers further under the pale blue fabric of her shirt she leaned closer to him, his fingers leaving a trail of warmth as they moved. His head tipped and he inhaled sharply, her jasmine scent prickling his senses.

“YOU ALWAYS SMELL SO GOOD, BUT IT SEEMS EXTRA SO TODAY.” he rumbled and she tucked her face against his shoulder, the clean scent of fresh snow and pine filling her senses and she felt that warmth expand, her SOUL thrumming loudly and her eyes widened. Oh no... not now! She pushed off Blue's lap, noticing the blush on his face and she ran her hands through her hair. This wasn't good, she paced a few times, oblivious to the fact that the energetic skeleton was stalking her at this point. After a few back and forths he pushed her up against the wall beside the fireplace, her hands splaying across the brick and she let out a strangled sound, her body responding to the closeness of one of her Soulmates even as her mind screamed. His hands on her wrists, keeping her pinned between his body and the wall, her eyes wide as panic flooded her. Not like this, not like HIM.... please. 

“Blue....” She whined, knowing that it was her scent doing this to him. “Please, stop.” She whimpered, flickers of the treatment she received from Gaster flashing in her mind and her body went slack, eyes winced shut as his low growl rumbled in her ear. She whimpered as he pressed his form firmly against her, rutting against her ass and she let out a strangled sob. The sound seemed to bring him to his senses and his hands instantly released her wrists, his eyes going wide as she slumped to the floor and hid her face behind her hair. 

“Viva.... Oh My Stars. I'm So Sorry! I... I Didn't Mean...” He stammered and she shook her head. It wasn't his fault. “Are You Alright? Did I Hurt You?” He continued and she shook her head again. He reached a hand out and she recoiled, shoving herself to her feet and running from the room. She raced to the garage, jumping into the deep green Mustang that was in the first bay and cranking the engine over. The door to the garage opening too slowly as the others seemed to hear the roar of the engine, appearing in the doorway. She shoved the car into 1st gear and the muscle car nearly leapt from the bay, yanking it into 2nd as she raced down the driveway and she turned away from town, heading deeper into the countryside as she worked to get her breathing under control. Poor Blue, she just took off and didn't explain anything. She'd have to say something when she got back, for now she needed to get her heat under control, that meant expelling all her magic to dim it until she could explain what was going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I have a Tumblr now! https://soulsinbottles.tumblr.com/ So feel free to ask me things there or whatever. I'll be posting art I do that has to do with these stories as well as any fan art I do for others fics there! :D


	10. Conflagrate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, between Tobyfox's survey and Red Dead Redemption 2 and Halloween... Been super distracted. This is a bit shorter than is usual but I'll make it up to you guys, this is mostly to set the stage for the next couple chapters. If you don't like Smut then you're gonna wanna skip the next one completely and then like... half of the one after. :D I'm shameless!
> 
> Also, I have a Tumblr now! Soulsinbottles.tumblr.com you can ask me things there, or request drawings of certain characters, or just pester me if I'm being a slow writer. I like being pestered. <3

Her foot didn't come off the accelerator for awhile, the heat in her bones driving her harder as she sped down the back country roads. She turned down a dirt road after half an hour of reckless speed and the tires spun out on the loose gravel, sending the car sliding sideways before she corrected it and sped down the narrow road. Once she was sure she was far enough away that none of the guys would find her for at least a bit she took the car out of gear and let it coast to a stop. Her hands gripped the wheel tightly, eyes winced shut as she leaned forward and rested her forehead on the steering wheel. Gritting her teeth before banging her head on the wheel lightly.

“Stupid stupid stupid. Didn't even think. I just ran on him like a fucking coward. Didn't explain nothin, didn't give him a chance to see I was alright. Just ran.” She growled at herself. She could feel that he was upset, their bond was so close to finalizing and she went and ran off because HER body betrayed HER mind. He thought it was his fault yet she was the stupid one who didn't open her fucking mouth and explain. Opening the door to the car she stepped out and looked at the ever darkening sky, it would be full dark before long and she needed to get her magic under control well before dark hit. If it got too dark before she was ready the guys would see her magic and would find her. Conjuring her cannons the tiny flickers of magic spiraled around her before loosing the energy to erupt towards the sky, pale purple-white light burning the leaves on the trees. Cinders fell around her and she felt them singe her arms and cheeks before she let out a breath. It wasn't enough energy. She was still too hot. Conjuring more canons she aimed them at her feet, the trees above already smoldering too much for her to risk setting the forest ablaze. The magic burned the air around her, the smell of ozone making her cringe as the white hot energy blasted the ground at her feet in a steady beam before fizzling out. Grumbling to herself she sunk to the ground and clawed at the hot soil. She felt so utterly foolish.

Standing up she wavered on her feet as the drain on her magic tried to regen and she sent another blast at the ground to waste the regen before it could really get a hold. Feeling somewhat sated for the time being, at least she would be able to hold it together long enough to explain herself. Walking back to the car she threw herself into the seat and let out a breath. She really hoped that was enough magic to let her talk to Blue. It wasn't his fault she was so fucked up. He didn't even really do anything wrong, if she'd been expecting it she might have even enjoyed it. But her brain is absolutely broken, she was trying but things were so messed up. So very messed up. Closing her eyes for a moment she rested her hands on the steering wheel, letting out a few calming breaths before pulling the door shut and cranking the engine. Turning the car around carefully she started back the way she came, breathing slowly to try and calm her mind. She could feel her bond with Blue straining and she winced as the bond cracked once, her eyes widening and her foot pushed harder on the pedal as she came back to paved road. She raced back to the manor and the tires screamed as she twisted the wheel to send the car down the drive. She didn't even pull the car into the garage, instead she turned off the car in front of the doors, throwing open the door and racing up the steps. Pain blossoming in her SOUL as his unfounded guilt seemed to want him to break their bond. She knew the others had heard her return, who wouldn't hear that roaring engine, but none of them got in her way as she bounded up the stairs and down the hall towards Blue's room. Knocking hard on the door she sucked in a few breaths as her anxiety flooded her mind. When his door opened to reveal the shorter of her mates she grabbed his bandana, desperation on her face as she pushed him backwards into the room. 

“Please don't. Please. It wasn't your fault. It was mine. I … I have some serious issues. I swear it wasn't you. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have run like that. Please, please... please don't leave me.” She was whimpering by the end of her statement, his sockets wide as he looked down at her, the woman staring up into his eyes with a pleading look that tore at his SOUL. “You just... startled me. I didn't dislike anything.” She whispered, looking slightly away and she shuffled her feet nervously. “It just, set off some bad memories.” She slowly uncurled her fingers from his bandana, and took a half step backwards, glancing up at his dumbfounded expression. “I'm so sorry...” She mumbled the words, guilt gnawing at her and she barely registered when he stepped close. His arms wrapped around her and she looked up at him, his face soft. 

“It Is Alright.” He mumbled, and she was certain that all the shouting of the more energetic members of the household was a facade at this point, that they were yelling just because they could get away with it. “It Will Be Alright Now.” He mumbled against her ear, the scent of snow and pine filling her senses and she tucked her face against his neck to inhale sharply. How could this sweet soul ever think her hang ups were his fault? She could feel the warmth starting in her bones again, but this time she was expecting it and instead of it starting to build panic in her chest instead was a soft,welcoming heat that made her shudder in his grip. “I Am Sorry I Scared You.” He mumbled, her magic starting to regenerate faster causing that warmth to start to burn painfully in her bones as she leaned firmer against him, his touch cooling and comforting.

“I didn't mean to make you think you did something wrong.” Her words were soft as his face nuzzled against her neck. “I still have a lot of hang ups from... before... but I'll work hard on em for all of you guys. And I'll try to communicate better, try not to shut down when I get upset.” She continued and he hummed an affirmation, his concern only for her as much as she was trying to abate his guilt. “I gotta go and get a few things but how about we have an us night tomorrow?” She offered softly, she had to get this heat under control before she spent too much time alone with any of the guys. They weren't ready for any more changes, well, the guys probably were but she wasn't. She could barely handle herself right now, she didn't need anything else to add to her anxieties right at the moment. 

“Just Us?” He mumbled softly and she nodded her head, just the two of them. “All day?” He continued and she nodded again, okay with that. The skeleton nodded his head and slowly let her go, her own fingers curling against his shirt and she leaned her form into his a bit more firmly, the warmth in her bones making her mind fuzzy as it clouded her judgement. Her senses coming back to her moments later and she took a half step back before leaning up on her toes and pressing her lips to his teeth gently. “Alright Then, Go On Before I Keep You To Myself All Day.” He teased and she nodded her head slowly before backing away from the skeleton and scurrying from the room.

Moving to her room she went to the closet and grabbed her wallet and a pair of boots, tugging them on and moving back towards the front of the house again. Stretch watching her carefully and she glanced at him before scurrying down the stairs. Just as she was about to walk out Makaeri walked in and froze as her lady's scent hit her full in the face. 

“M'lady. But... you aren't due for months yet!” The water elemental fussed and Vivaldi shrugged her shoulder, “Are you prepared for this? What about...” the timid woman went silent, flushing heavily with bubbles and Vivaldi sighed and shook her head.

“No, I need you to come with me. We need to go in town and get some things.” Vivaldi said simply and the elemental nodded her head before pulling her light jacket back on and following the shorter woman from the house once more. Getting back into the mustang the two moved at a much more... legal... pace. Once in town they headed towards the general store, picking up the items necessary to pin her SOUL within her chest for the week this was going to be in effect. The heat in her bones was becoming rapidly unbearable and once they were in the car she looked over at the water woman, her tone pleading. “Maki... I can't do it. Help, please...” She panted, eyes half lidding as the heat burned in her SOUL which was glowing so brightly that it shone through the bone like skin covering her ribs like a beacon. 

“But... M'lady that is very.... intimate.... and to do it here?” The water woman's bubbly voice was quiet and meek, but when Vivaldi looked over at her again with that pleading look the timid monster solidified her resolve. If her lady needed her this badly, then she would do what she could. Twisting in the seat so she was facing the woman she pulled out the package with the single, white pill in it. Coating it in her pale magic she shoved the item into Vivaldi's mouth where the woman's magic began to burn it away, her SOUL pulling from her chest and Makaeri quickly wrapped it with her soothing, healing magic, shoving it hard back into the woman's chest while her magic still flickered bright around it to pin it within her. Vivaldi let out a gasp of discomfort at the feeling of her SOUL being bound within her, fingers clenching against the dark green seats and she banged her head against the headrest a few times before the pain faded. The heat was still nearly unbearable, but at least now she wouldnt have to worry about the natural reason for monsters going into heat in the first place. 

“Thank you... C'mon. Let's go get a drink.” She muttered weakly as her magic pulsed in her chest, flickering brightly before she cranked the engine and started towards the only real bar in New New Home. Grillby's. Parking out front she hopped out, the meek monster following her to the door and Vivaldi threw an arm over the girl's shoulder as they walked in together. “My treat.” She hummed and the elemental blushed again but nodded. “And if we get trashed... we'll make one of the guys come get us.” She laughed loudly, opening the door and the patrons all turned to look her direction. Her scent was muted but still there and she flared her magic warningly at the assortment of monsters before noticing a few skeletons side by side at the bar. Makaeri giggled quietly before Viva winked and snuck up behind the two carefully reaching under their arms so that when they lifted their drink's to their mouths she tapped the bottom of elbows and spilt the condiments across their faces. Both growled and turned only to pause, wide eyed when they saw who had bothered them. “Red. Sans. Glad t'see you guys trying to get along.” She purred lowly and Sans blushed while Red folded his arms and looked away. Leaning between them she threw her card onto the bartop and grinned at the fire elemental down the way a bit. “Ey there! Can I get a fire whiskey and... “ she paused to look over her shoulder at Makaeri “What d'ya want Maki?” She hummed and the elemental shrugged. Looking thoughtful she looked back to Grillby. “And a hard strawberry lemonade.” She grinned, the elemental nodding without looking over. 

“Sweetheart. Should ya really be here... smellin like that?” Red had caught whiff of her as soon as she leaned between them, the heat coming off her body like a furnace. Sans also leaning slightly away as her smell and the heat teased his better judgement. Vivaldi smirked over at him as she waited for her drinks to arrive, her eye lights glinting in the dim light of the bar. 

“S'matter babe?” She purred teasingly, glancing over at Sans and licking her lips once. “Afraid someone'll jump me? I'm sure you two would never let something like that happen. B'sides, I wouldn't ever let anyone but you guys touch me.” She purred and the two blushed brighter, Makaeri giggling quietly and glancing over as the flicker of flame drew close. Her eyes growing wide as she took in the sight of the flame elemental behind the bar. He set the glasses down on the bartop, grabbing the card and starting Vivaldi's tab before looking up and noticing the other elemental. He nodded his head in a friendly manner, Makaeri blushing furiously as she picked up her glass. The flamesman watching the water woman with an amused crackle before he stepped back to serving his other characters. Vivaldi was oblivious to the other woman's behaviour, her mind focused on her mates as she teased them relentlessly. The skeleton woman pressed her lips to Sans' mandible before dragging Red to the dance floor, leaving the two at the bar where Makaeri was trying to banish the bubbles that made her normally soft blue complexion a nearly white and Sans chuckled quietly as she sat where Red had been previously seated. 

“If I didn't know any better, I'd think you had a crush on me.” Sans teased and Makaeri glanced over at him with an expression akin to embarrassment and scorn at his bad humor. “What has you so flustered? Hnn?”

“Oh. It's nothing Sir, please do not concern yourself with me.” the water elemental hummed quietly, her eyes darting towards Grillby from time to time as he served his customers with efficency and precision. Luckily for her, being made of water made such movements very difficult to notice, unluckily for her, Sans was very perceptive and he snickered and winked at her before standing and moving after Red and Vivaldi, leaving her there alone with her drink. Makaeri finished her drink and set the glass on the bartop lightly, next to Vivaldi's empty shot glass and the flamesman made his way back over quietly, watching the other elemental with amusement.

“Can I get you another?” He hummed in his quiet tenor, Makaeri jumping slightly and turning her face to Grillby and flushing once again. Scooping up her glass he began mixing her another lemonade, his eyes watching her behind the lenses as she tried to school the bubbles from her form once again. 

“Oh, um, please. Thanks.” she smiled meekly when he handed the glass back to her, her own liquid hand brushing against his as she took the cup. Grillby smirked and inclined his head to her as he moved to walk away and she eeped loudly, catching his attention. “Uhm... My name is Makaeri. It's nice to meet you.” She chirped quickly and held her hand out towards the flamesman, true she was made of water, so to speak, but intent is everything with monsters and she was magic. It wouldn't be damaging to him if they touched. The flame monster paused and chuckled, the sound not unlike the cracks and pops of a bonfire, and placed his hand within her own, his ambiant light reflecting through her body as they touched and she smiled. 

“Grillby.” He hummed and she nodded her head, the two being distracted as the sound of the piano in the corner of the bar became apparent. 

“Oh no. She found a piano.” Makaeri groaned and Grillby laughed, shaking his head. “Well I better go try and stop her.”

“It's fine, I know how she is.” Grillby hummed and Makaeri blinked, then realized that he probably met at least one of the clones, and was going off that. She almost explained but realized it wasn't her place to tell everyone what had happened to the woman. “Plus I know she has a good voice.” He continued as Vivaldi's fingers danced over the ivories and ebonies in a jazzy tune, moments later her voice carried through the bar.

“It's nine o'clock on a saturday, the regular crowd shuffles in.” She glanced at Sans at that and he winked. “There's an old man sitting next to me making love to his tonic and gin. He says 'Hon, can you play me a memory? I'm not really sure how it goes. But it's sad and it's sweet, and I knew it complete when I wore a younger mans' clothes!” she sang the words confidently, Grillby pouring her another shot and pushing it towards the water elemental for the skeleton woman. “Sing us a song, you're the piano man! Sing us a song tonight! Well we're all in the mood for a melody, and you've got us feeling alright!” She sang the words with enthusiasm, her eyes burning as Red sat on the bench beside her, watching her fingers move over the keys as her eyes were on the crowd of monsters that gathered round, playing effortlessly. “Now John, at the bar, is a friend of mine. He gets me my drinks for free, and he's quick with a joke or a light of your smoke, but there's someplace that he'd rather be. He says 'Viv, I believe this is killing me.' As the smile ran away from his face. 'Well I'm sure that I could be a movie star if I could get outta this place!'” She smiled and winked at Grillby teasingly and he shook his head, folding his arms across his chest as the woman stuck her tongue out at him. The alcohol already starting to effect her.

“Now Paul is a real estate novelist, who never had time for a wife. And he's talking to Davie, who's still in the navy, and probably will be for life!” She hummed, leaning lightly on Sans as he stood behind her, her eyes sliding closed as she felt the music filling the room, the monsters around them enjoying the live music and cheering slightly as the tune picked up a bit. “And the waitress is practicing politics, as the buisnessmen slowly get stoned! Yes, they're sharing a drink they call loneliness but it's better then drinking alone. Sing us a song, you're the Piano man! Sing us a song tonight! Well we're all in the mood for a melody, and you got us feeling alright!” Her voice swelled with power as she felt the fire whiskey burning in her already over hot body, the touch of Red and Sans cooling her enough to keep playing. “It's a pretty good crowd for a saturday, and the manager gives me a smile. 'Cause he knows that it's me they've been comin to see to forget about life for awhile!” She grinned and began to play the instrument in earnest. “And the piano, it sounds like a carnival! And the microphone smells like a beer! And they sit in the bar and put bread in my jar and say 'Man, what are you doin here?'! Oh, la la la di da da. La la, di da da da dum. Sing us a song, you're the Piano man! Sing us a song tonight! Well we're all in the mood for a melody, and you got us feeling alright!” As the song ended the bar erupted in whoops and cheers, asking her to play something else and she laughed softly before politely shaking her head.

“Another night, for sure guys!” She laughed and looked up at Sans before standing and taking Red's hand and tugging them back towards the bar where Makaeri was holding up the shot. “Ahhh Grillby, you are my favorite. You know what I like.” She hummed as she took the shot and threw it back. Red and Sans were all but pinning her between them, the contact making her shiver and she knew as well as they did she wasn't going to last long out in public at this rate, neither would they, but she wasn't sure driving was a good idea. “We should get home, but I think if I drove I'd probably get pulled for drunk driving. Take me and Maki home?” She hummed and the two glanced between each other, trying to silently debate who got to take Viva, after a moment Sans smirked and Red grumbled before holding out a hand to Makaeri. Grillby interrupted. 

“If she likes, I can certainly return her home later this evening.” Grillby suddenly interrupted just as Makaeri was about to place her hand in Red's, her body flushing deeply once again and she meekly looked over at the flamesman. “It would be no trouble.” She glanced between Red and Grillby, the skeleton monster smirking at Grillby who merely looked back at him with an impassive expression. 

“Thank you for the offer, Mr Red, I would like to stay and talk more.” She smiled and Red shot her a lecherous grin and a wink. “If I need anything I will call the main house.” She offered and Vivaldi giggled wickedly and leaned over the bar towards Grillby. 

“Take care of my friend, m'kay Grillbz?” She reached out and patted his cheek affectionately and he laughed softly, the alcohol was really getting into her system and judging by her scent that wasn't the only thing messing with her inhibitions. “Yer a real pal.” She hummed and leaned back into Sans. “Home?” Smirking at her he nodded and she wrapped her arms around Red's neck. “See you at home? Yeah?” She purred and the two skeleton glanced between them before nodding as well and she smiled as Sans wrapped his arms around her, pinning her between the two monsters and she shuddered, a panting whimper rumbling from her and the two smirked wickedly. 

“Yeah, babe, be right behind ya.” He purred and she let him go, snuggling herself against Sans and in the blink of an eye they were gone. Red winked at the two elementals before he vanished as well, Grillby usually didn't like them teleporting IN the bar but after smelling Vivaldi he could let it go this one time.


	11. Update-ish

So I had a really dirty, smutty chapter all written for you guys and my computer ate it. So while I'm re-writing it I've been taking the time to edit all the previous chapters too. Fixing all the stuff that I wrote out and didn't really READ over before I posted them. That's why it's been so long without a new chapter. 

BUT DO NOT FRET! More is coming very soon. Sometime this weekend in fact so long as I stay on schedule! and I'm working on fixing all the chapters before that one comes out. Please forgive my tardiness. A lot has been going on the past few months and it really put a damper on my writing.


	12. Absolve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys. I really really wanted to give you guys a really great, sinful chapter since it's been so long but I got halfway done and my brain just... stopped. Souls.exe stopped working kinda stopped. So what I'm gonna do is this. I'm gonna make a sinbin of sorts for this story, that I can add the super smutty goodness to that would definitely put us beyond the mature rating. and if there is a certain thing you're wanting to see in said sinbin, just put it in the comments and we'll see what my broken brain comes up with. 
> 
> For now. DATE DAY INITIATE! Major plot forward in the end.

Waking up she found herself wedged tightly between two skeletons and a rumble of approval happily escaped her. Her clothing was ruined, of that she was sure, a cursory glance around the room confirmed that was the case as a strip of pale blue hung from a lamp. Reaching across Red she grabbed her phone that was resting on the edge of the bed, the numbers blaring 8:00 am. You had a date with an adorable skeleton today and knew he'd be up early for it. Wondering lightly where they should go, or if he had an idea already for where he wanted to go. Slipping from the grip of the two flanking her she tried to escape the bed. Sans' arm tried to catch he before she escaped and danced out of reach. Tilting her head she took in the two monsters on the bed, before holding up her phone and taking a picture. Grinning to herself she wandered to the bathroom and turned on the shower, stepping in and scrubbing herself clean. Wrapping herself in a fluffy towel she wandered towards her closet, pulling out a pair of deep blue bermuda shorts and a short sleeved button up blouse. Looking at her get up carefully she hummed and pulled a deep blue, fimly scarf out and tied it around her neck in a bow. They would match! 

Stepping from the room she clutched her white sneakers in one hand an a pair of slouchy socks in the other, the heat in her bones sated for the moment. Sitting in the foyer she pulled on her socks before the shoes followed. Sitting up she ran her fingers through her short hair and wished sadly for the long tresses she once had. It would eventually grow back... eventually. Glancing in one of the mirrors in the foyer she made sure she was ready she flashed her reflection a smile before going in search of the excitable skeleton. She found him in the garage, washing that motorcycle she'd given him. He'd done a lot of work on it in a short period of time! She was impressed, it was even painted. He wiped a cloth over the gas tank that was painted navy blue with electric blue flames. She folded her arms across her chest and watched him, the skeleton humming excitedly to himself as he ran the cloth over the leather seat. He looked so happy. 

“Hey Sugarskull.” She hummed and he looked her direction, his eyelights becoming large stars when he saw her and she flashed a smile his direction. “I'm ready whenever you are for our date.” His smile got even brighter and she found herself quickly wrapped up in his arms, lifted of her feet and swung around the garage in a tight circle that had her giggling. “Do you have someplace in mind for us today?” She hummed when he set her back down, his grin somehow widening. 

“BUT OF COURSE! I, THE MAGNIFICENT BLUEBERRY, HAVE DONE PROPER RESEARCH AND FOUND THE BEST PLACE FOR A COUPLE TO GO ON A DATE!” His excitement was palpable and she smiled nervously. Where was he gonna take her? Holding up her keys she grinned, a smile that faded slightly when he shook his head and patted the seat of the bike. Oh... they were going on the two wheeled death machine. Got it. She stepped towards the bike nervously, she'd never ridden on one of these and to be frank she had never wanted to. Still, the look on Blueberry's face was priceless and so happy and she didn't want to disappoint him. Blueberry hit a button on the garage door opener before hopping onto the bike and pulling a helmet on, holding another for her. Vivaldi hesitated, shifting her weight nervously, then swung on behind him. Pulling on the helmet when he handed it to her she squeaked and nearly dove to wrap her arms around his waist when the engine roared to life. A blush spread on his face under the helmet and he revved the engine before speeding the bike out of the garage and towards Ebott. 

“Blueberry! Slow down!” Vivaldi squealed and he laughed softly as she clung tighter to him. His SOUL swelling as she turned eagerly to him for comfort when the quick movements of the bike scared her. He'd never let her come to harm though, she was safe and her SOUL knew it as it hummed comfortably against his back but it didn't make the experience any more harrowing to her. Passing by Ebott and heading towards the ocean not far beyond. After a few hours of weaving between cars on the highway and him laughing each time Vivaldi squeaked and clutched tighter to him they finally pulled off the highway and got into a line of cars. As they slowed Vivaldi looked ahead of them and saw a theme park, her eyes widening and she looked at Blue curiously. “A theme park?” Her voice was quiet and he glanced over his shoulder at her.

“MHM! HAVE YOU EVER BEEN BEFORE?” He smiled, the stars in his eyes all but twinkling when she shook her head slowly. “NEVER?! BUT YOU WERE BORN ON THE SURFACE RIGHT?” 

“Well, my family never got to do any of this stuff, we were all in hiding. So I've never had the opportunity.” She admitted and Blue blinked a few times. Maybe, despite the fact that she lived on the surface her whole life she was just as deprived of the glories of the surface as all the underground monsters were. As they got to the gate he paid for them to park and found a spot that wasn't TOO terribly far from the park entrance. As they drew closer Vivaldi looked up at the roller coasters that were zooming back and forth overhead, the humans and monsters strapped into them screaming happily and she gulped. She knew Blue would want to ride those things, and the thought was terrifying. He got their tickets and they went through the weapon detectors, obviously monsters would have no use for human weapons but they had to go through anyways.

“SO WHAT WOULD YOU LIKE TO DO?” He asked, his excitement clear and she offered a meek smile. Glancing around she noticed that most of the rides were, indeed, rollercoasters and those that weren't looked like they were for children. She didn't want him to think she was afraid, even though she was, and she looked at the map they got when they came in to the park. 

“Uhm... well... this one says it's brand new. Do you want to try that one? New must be best right?” She offered and he nearly vibrated with excitement before taking her hand and starting to lead her towards the rollercoaster she had suggested. He was hoping she'd want to go on it, it was the tallest, fastest giga coaster on the west coast and he just HAD to ride it. When they were in the line she immediately knew she had made a mistake. Not because the line was long, it was, but that was fine, it was because directly over the line was the first drop and as her eyes went up to look at the incline she trembled. “Oh Stars...” She nearly whispered and Blue squeezed her hand to reassure her. The screams coming from the passengers didn't let that happen and she shifted closer to him nervously. The line's length was deceptive, and it seemed within half an hour they were on the platform as a bored looking human ushered them towards the front of the rollercoaster. Oh god no. Blue, however, looked so excited to get the front row and she couldn't ruin that for him by being scared. Gulping and licking her lips nervously she waited to be seated.

“THIS WILL BE THE BEST DATE EVER, YOU WILL LOVE THE RIDES!” Blue chattered on and an, and she smiled as best she could to hide her nervousness. As the car pulled into the covered pavilion she glanced over her shoulder at the human couple behind them, the woman looking absolutely thrilled to be here and the guy looking about as terrified as she was. Loading in she decided she did not want to be on the edge and sat in the middle, letting Blueberry take the edge, it seemed the couple behind her had the same idea, the guy darting to the middle and strapping himself in as tight as he possibly could. Pulling down the chest bar Vivaldi let out a breath and glanced at the guy. 

“Not thrilled to be on this either?” She whispered and he glanced over, blinking at her in surprise before sheepishly nodding. “Yeah. My mate wanted to bring me out on a date, but I wasn't expecting this. Never been on one of these things before.” 

“And this is your first one?!” the girl leaned out and grinned at her, making Vivaldi shrink in her seat a bit. “Oh girl, you are in for it!” Her laugh did not inspire confidence and Vivaldi let out a whine that even got Blueberry glancing over. Once the humans had made sure everyone was secure the ride started and Vivaldi cursed silently to herself. Slowly ascending the track left her staring at the sky before her and contemplating her terrible life choices, because she was certain she was going to die on this steel death trap.

“I have made a mistake.” the guy beside her whispered and she nodded.

“Me too bud, me too.” A sigh and she wished this ride would just get this over with, she was getting increasingly anxious as the car slowly, SO VERY SLOWLY, ticked up the rails to the top. Once she was at the top, however, the front of the car slowly tipping over to look over the edge made her instantly want to go back to just slowly going up. Her eyes went wide and her hands gripped the front of her chest bar in panic. And then they were falling, the weightless feeling of her almost coming out of the seat making her scream. She could hear Blueberry's laughing shout beside her and the girl on the end was also doing some happy sounding scream. She, however, was terrified and she had no qualms letting everyone in earshot know. “OHSTARS, IAMGONNADIE!” The roller coasters sent them into a few loops before twisting around and after an agonizing minute and a half of what felt like free falling it came to a sudden halt near the end. Vivaldi's eyes were wide, pupils shrunk to the barest of pinpricks. 

“WHAT GREAT FUN!” Blueberry laughed from the side and she could hear the humans also laughing softly to her other side. Vivaldi was actually sitting in stunned silence, contemplating everything she knew in life and regretting pretty much every choice she had ever made, including the one that put her on this ride. As it pulled into the terminal and the chest bar released letting them unbuckle she bolted from her seat and towards the stairs that would take them back to the main area of the park. “WAIT UP! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?” Blueberry's voice chased her all the way back to solid ground where she leaned against the wall of the wall of one of the shops and waited for the adrenaline to wear off. 

“Yeah.. yeah. I'm good. That was just really intense.” She had started to tremble now that the high from the adrenaline was fading away and the woman wobbled to a bench to sit for a moment. “I am not sure what I expected from that ride, but that was way scarier then I thought it would be.” She was mumbling the words, mostly to herself.

“ARE YOU AFRAID OF HEIGHTS?” Blueberry looked a bit upset, here he had gone and tried to make today really fun and the first ride scared you out of your wits. Grabbing his hand with hers she squeezed his phalanges softly and laughed a bit. 

“No no, I just wasn't ready for all that. I'll do better on the next one.” A simple promise, one she was sure she could do. “Now that I'm not ON the ride I can admit it was kinda fun.” She stood up and pulled out the map from her back pocket where she had folded it up and stuffed it, feeling Red and Ink reaching out to her through the bond when they felt her fear and she did her best to reassure with feelings that she was just fine, it was a good scared. And she did do better on the next rollercoaster, by the time they had gone on three of them she was actually enjoying the thrill and the scare they offered. Taking a break from the rides to grab a bite to eat they walked towards one of the quieter parts of the park, where the carousel and the ferris wheel were. 

“I WAS THINKING ABOUT YOUR PANIC YESTERDAY... PERHAPS WE SHOULD HAVE A WORD FOR WHEN YOU NEED ME TO STOP WHATEVER I AM DOING?” Blueberry's voice was quiet and she looked over at him with wide eyes. 

“I... you know that wasn't your fault right?” Her voice was quiet and after a moment he nodded his head. “But.. if it would make you feel better to have a set of words to keep me from having a panic attack... that would be alright.” She finally finished and he let out a breath of relief. “Did you have something in mind?” 

“WELL, I THOUGHT ABOUT USING THE COLORS OF A STOPLIGHT BUT WITH RED IN THE HOUSE THAT MAY NOT WORK OUT WELL. SO HOW ABOUT APPLE FOR STOP, ORANGE FOR SLOW DOWN, AND PEACH FOR GO AHEAD? I WILL USE THEM TOO, THAT WAY WE COMMUNICATE WITH EACH OTHER BETTER?” He offered and she blinked at him, he had done a lot of thinking about this. She could see that. Nodding slowly, she gave his fingers a squeeze and tugged him towards the carousel.

“I think that's a great idea.” Her words were warm and thankful that he had thought so hard of how to make the broken woman more comfortable. “You are the most magnificent person, Blueberry.” She didn't miss when his normally star eyelights exploded into hearts and she giggled softly before hopping up onto one of the decorative horses, sitting side saddle. The hearts in Blue's eyes getting wider as you glanced over the other fake horses and all he could see was a majestic princess, looking out over the area with nothing but kindness and grace. She seemed to realize he was looking at her after a moment and she glanced his direction again, grinning brightly. “You gonna get up on one of these too? Or just stand there?” She snickered quietly as he scrambled up onto a grey speckled horse beside the brown one she was on, the fake animals reminding her that she had invited the queen and the children out at their convenience to ride the horses that Brenna had finally said she had procured. Vivaldi made a note to go down to the stables the next day after coming home from Tango's studio, she wanted to pick one out as her very own before anyone else could lay claim. She was selfish that way. The ride began, little kids giggling as their parents held them onto their fake ponies, Vivaldi leaning on the pole of hers and looking over at Blueberry with a small, grateful smile. He didn't seem to notice her expression, the look of gratitude for him that made one side of her lips lift just a touch higher then the other side. 'I'm so lucky, the guys are so great and they put up with my broken ass bullshit.' her mind wandered slightly, her SOUL reaching out to Ink and he instantly reached back. Contentment filled her and she hopped off the horse as the ride ended, linking her fingers with Blue's again and walking with him towards another ride. 

The day was perfect, even with her minor freakout after the first roller coaster. She'd had a great time and as her arms wrapped around his waist on the motorcycle, instead of being scared she was content. His SOUL humming in time with her own and she closed her eyes, listening to the soft rumble coming from him with a happy smile on her face. As they pulled into the garage the late night sky was flickering with stars overhead, Blueberry propping the bike up and yawning into his glove. 

“I HAD A GREAT DAY, PRINCESS. WE WILL GO ON ANOTHER DATE SOON!” he promised before rubbing one of his eyes sleepily. Vivaldi set her helmet down and walked close to him, leaning up on her toes to press her lips against his, breathing in his fresh snow and pine scent. After a moment she leaned back and adjusted his bright blue scarf. 

“Good night Blueberry.” Her voice was whispered, eyes looking up at him with all the love she could muster. They were all so good, and she was so not, she had to make sure they knew she didn't take any of them for granted. “I had a great time on our date. Sorry I almost ruined it by being a scaredy cat.” She grinned jokingly and wrapped her arm around his neck to hug him tight, his own hugging her around her middle. After a few moments of them just staying like that he yawned again and she reluctantly stepped back and shooed him towards bed. She wasn't quite tired just yet, and once she watched him disappear into his room with Stretch not far behind she instead wandered down one of the hallways towards the library. She was almost done the Lord of the Rings trilogy again and it would be a good unwind before bed. Almost to the library she paused when that familiar, terrifying tenor rumbled in her head. 

'They are all dying, well most are dead actually, and it's all your fault kitten.' the laughter making her shudder and she looked around, looking for the ghost of the scientist who wasn't there. She turned to go towards the library again only to find herself pausing at the door beside her. Gaster's private office. No one had ever been allowed to go inside. Gaster was dead. There was no place closed off to her now, sudden bravery filling her as her fingers gripped the knob and she found that it was surprisingly unlocked. Stepping into the room she closed the door behind her and turned on the lamp beside the door. The office within was decorated warmly, everything comfortable looking and lush. A thick layer of dust covered every surface and she walked around the room, trailing her fingers along the bookshelf on the right side of the room. She sat at the desk and began rummaging through the papers on it, most of it was in jargon she didn't understand. All of it about physics or magical science, she quickly set it aside for the guys to look at. Maybe they would find something of interest in the stuff in here. Standing again she sighed and started to walk back towards the door, she wasn't sure why she even came in here. She wanted nothing to do with anything Gaster did. She paused by a picture on the bookshelf, picking it up and looking at it with an angry glare. It was of her, when she still believed he loved her, standing with him and smiling brightly as her arms were curled around his waist. She threw the picture across the room before slamming her fist against the bookshelf, jumping back in surprise when it pushed into the wall. 

“The fuck?” Her whispered words didn't carry through the room far, her hand lifting to push against the bookcase, the furniture swinging open to show her an elevator. She knew she should get one of the guys, she shouldn't go down there alone. Who knew what horrors she'd find below. But she was standing here now and she knew she'd lose the nerve if she didn't go, so she stepped into the elevator and pressed the only button there, the doors shutting and the bookshelf swinging closed as the elevator began to decend. The elevator was dimly lit and she leaned against the back wall, fidgeting nervously from time to time. It seemed wherever this lead was really far below the surface because it was the better part of half an hour before the doors finally opened, revealing a laboratory she didn't remember ever seeing before. The room was dark but as she stepped in the lights all flickered on and she winced at the sterile white that nearly blinded her. “Cato. Are you wired here?” She called out, and got no reply. So the AI wasn't linked here. She walked towards an empty tank towards the back of the room, a pile of dust that sparkled softly with her tell tale lilac shimmering in the bottom. So some part of her had been here at one point. Her teeth grit and she flared her magic, getting ready to destroy everything when movement caught her eye and she turned sharply to defend herself. 

Instead of a challenge she found herself staring at a long wall of blackened tubes, the movement seems to have been the swirl of magic keeping them active in Gaster's telltale violet. She walked towards them cautiously before stopping before the computer before the wall. Five were empty and broken, the rest were black as pitch, violet magic coiling weakly around it. Now that Gaster was long dead it seemed that what was holding these together was failing. She tilted her head to the side, thinking before a loud thunk of something hitting glass made her whirl on her heel, her magic flaring and her eyes burning in her sockets as she looked for the source of the sound. She couldn't see anything, and so she began to walk through the lab, searching for whatever made the sound. Another thunk to her left caused her to dart to the right and peer that direction around a desk, anxiety fluttering in her chest. A door that direction seemed to be the source and she walked that way slowly, being cautious as she approached and the door slid open. Beyond the door was a massive room, filled on both sides with rows upon rows of clear tubes, all of them enormous. She blinked and began to walk in, stopping by the first one she came to and swiping her hand over the thickly dusted nameplate so she could read it. Her eyes widened in horror and she looked at the pile of Dust within. 

“Toriel?” Her voice was a whisper, horror filling her mind and she darted to another, a pile of faintly cyan glowing dust filling the bottom. “Undyne?! What is this!” She looked around, all of the tubes seemed to be filled with just the Dust of it's prisoner. Grillby, Muffet, Asgore, Alphys, BP, Napstablook, each name she read caused the feeling of dread to build in her, and there were hundreds upon hundreds of them here. Then the thunk sounded again and she whirled, running in the direction of the sound, until she slid to a halt, eyes wide and staring upwards. Up to the familiar cracks and tall form, bright golden eyelights staring back at her with a pleading look.


	13. Aberration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUUUUUUN. Time for some reflection ya'll.

She took a half step backwards, terror on her face as she fought the urge to run away. Her mind was screaming that it was impossible, HE COULDN'T BE HERE. She started to back away, her body twisting to leave from this place but she stopped to glance back his way one last time. Something in her intuition making her wait. He placed his hand on the glass, his pained look making her pause. How had he gotten in there? How was Gaster still alive? Against her better judgement she slowly walked towards the barrier, not knowing what to do just knowing that he was silently begging her for help. Within the tube he dropped to his knees to be closer to her, his eyes still pleading with her and he glanced to his left, her gaze following his to see... another? This one watching them weakly with soft, verdant hued eyelights. He looked so weak, so close to falling down and that's when the tenor laughed in her head again. HE had done THIS? She wasn't even sure if she could trust these monsters, but forgiveness is a strange thing and hers was swelling to fill her SOUL. She couldn't walk away, she was going to help them. 

As her hands worked over the computer terminal on the side of the weak monster's tube in a furious speed she felt her magic slowly begin to heal itself, her SOUL pulling together and fusing as her true nature took over her fear. She couldn't leave them like this, she wasn't a demon like HE had been. She was going to trust them, she was going to save them from starving to death in this prison even if she wasn't able to save the others who were already dead. She was better than Gaster had been, she wouldn't hurt them so long as they didn't hurt her. The tube slowly lifted and she climbed up into the platform left behind, the weak skeleton watching her warily but not moving away. Flaring her magic she felt the warmth of healing focus around her hands, slowly reaching forward to let her power wash over him. He pulled from her like it was water in the desert, his energy levels had been so very low, so close to death that it took a heavy toll on her own reserves, as deep as they were. 

“Ok.. I …. I can't give anymore.” She gasped and pulled back, her magic snuffing out and he nodded weakly. “Who are you?” She asked quietly, her eyes staring into the dim lights of his own. 

“My name is Papyrus.” He finally offered and she stumbled backwards, falling to the floor with a loud thud that had both of the skeletons peering towards her with obvious concern. She stared up at the ceiling with wide eyes. There was no way! He didn't look anything LIKE Papyrus! He didn't TALK anything like Papyrus! Her eyes shot to the other one, her question burning in her mind. If this was Papyrus, was that... Sans? She felt nothing towards him, no draw, no attraction that she couldn't wave off as something else. “Miss.. I am sorry to have startled you. Could you possibly help my brother out?” His question had her coming back to herself and she nodded dumbly before moving to the terminal and beginning the process of unlocking it. As the tube slowly lifted the other was quick to hop out, scowling at his prison before dusting off the front of his jeans. He towered over her, something she exactly care for as he stood in front of her and fixed a crooked grin on her.

“Thanks kitten. I'm Sans.” He offered his hand and she took a half step backwards, that nickname making her uncomfortable. He seemed to notice and dropped his hand, instead sliding his fingers in his back pockets. 

“Vivaldi.” She answered and the two fixed her with a look that made her shiver, one that was both disbelieving and curious. They hadn't done anything aggressive and her SOUL wasn't pulsing with danger signals so she didn't do anything but just watch them. “How did you get in there?”

“Gaster put us in there.” the Papyrus offered, “my lazybones brother was trying to seperate us from him, long story for another time, and made that menace instead.” She blinked at the two of them, it didn't sound like a lie but it didn't make a whole lot of sense to her either. “So you are Vivaldi? Are you the real one?” 

“I am.” She answered slowly, they must have heard of her before. Gaster was known for talking to himself, that must be it. “I- are you hungry?” she watched them carefully, the Sans grinning at her wolfishly and she shrunk a bit at that. 

“Oh kitten, famished.” He purred, his voice was a silken rumble that she rather liked but in this case it just made her tremble nervously.

“Please don't call me that. He called me that.” Vivaldi turned towards the door as her pain filled voice filled the room, knowing they would follow and that they were too weak from starvation that they wouldn't be able to attack her. They, to her relief, were silent as they followed her towards the elevator. She made a note to come back here and have this place destroyed, after she figured out what was in those blackened tubes. She didn't want to accidentally kill anyone who didn't need killing, it was hard on her SOUL as it was knowing she, with her own two hands, killed Gaster even if he was a terrible monster who needed killing. The elevator was rather cramped with three of them crammed inside it but she made due, and to their credit they tried to touch her as little as possible after the first time she jumped away from Papyrus like he burned her. “So, there are... others.... with the same names as you guys.” 

“The clones, yeah we know.” the Sans' voice was bored and she blanched. Her guys were … clones? No. Didn't matter, they were important to her and she'd be damned if anyone talked about them like they didn't matter. She fixed her eyes on him and narrowed them a bit.

“Others, with the same names.” She said again, nearly growling the words, “So you'll need a nickname.” She didn't leave any room for argument in her tone and the two brothers exchanged looks before the Sans shrugged.

“Call me G, babe.” He purred and she shuddered, he sounded like Sans but looked like Gaster and it just weirded her right out. At least he wasn't still calling her kitten, that was an improvement. Her eyes turned to the Papyrus and he seemed to be at a loss, she offered a small smile.

“How about Green?” She offered and he smiled softly. “I'm not very good with nicknames, just look at Red.” She snickered and rubbed the back of her head. “But... I have space... and the money to help you guys till we figure out what is going on, or until you want to leave.” She offered and the two blinked at her, she was just opening her house to them? They weren't even really sure WHERE they were, let alone know about her, and she knew nothing about them. Still, something about her screamed that she wasn't to be trifled with even if she was a kind person, and the fact that the abomination that was Gaster hadn't been seen by them in months wasn't lost on them. G watched her carefully before doing a CHECK.

Vivaldi Winchester  
LV 2  
HP: 2091/2091

AT: 102 EXP: 790  
DEF: 75 NEXT: 210

Weapon: Soul Dagger  
Armor: none

GOLD: 0 KILLED: 1

*Isn't sure this is a good idea  
*Is gonna do it anyways because why the fuck not?

He wondered idly what a Soul Dagger was, and who she had killed, and why she had killed them but as they exited the elevator after what seemed like way too long he didn't voice any of these thoughts. She walked across the room to the door and opened it, starting out of the room whether they followed or not, and headed towards the kitchen. Green kept up easily, G lagging behind and taking in the expensive looking house. Who was this woman? How loaded was she? Too many questions to be answered really and it annoyed him. She trusted him too easily. 

She didn't trust him at all. The thought that she did flew out of his mind the instant she looked back his direction, her eyelights hard as she looked up at the hallway over the foyer. As if she was looking for someone, finding the area empty she heaved a sigh and moved across the foyer to the kitchens. Hopping up on the counter she nodded her head towards the fridge. 

“Help yourselves. I am a terrible cook, and Reemi is gone for the night so you're on your own. I'll be over here making more bad decisions.” She grunted and pulled open a cabinet to grab a bottle of whiskey. He eyed her cautiously as she opened the bottle and drank straight from it, not even bothering to find a glass, keeping eye contact with him the whole time as if challenging him to say anything about it. He took in the sight of the scars that banded her throat as she drank, the claw marks and ugly purple marks that coiled the whole length of her neck as well as the old breaks and cracks on her forearm, what had happened to this woman? His brother seemed to take the opportunity she challenged him with and flitted over towards her in a nervous way.

“Miss Vivaldi, please do not drink so heavily.” His words were soft with concern and she coughed up a bit of the whiskey in her surprise, rubbing the back of her arm across her mouth. She even looked remorseful. Sputtering an apology she corked the bottle and put it back, chewing on her lip. 

“Sweets?” A quiet voice rumbled and she yelped, falling off the counter in her surprise. The two had to admit, she was adorable when she wasn't on edge. Her eyes instantly went to the skeleton by the door. Serif was still up? Oh goodness, how was she going to explain this? Peeking over the counter at him she noticed he was half glaring half watching the two other skeletons with a calculating look. “Who is this?

“Serif! Uhm, This is G and Green.” She offered and G smirked. Leaning towards her to rest his arm around her shoulder, noticing how Serif's grin tightened. Vivaldi growled loudly when he touched her, her eyes going hard again and he pulled his arm back before she could attack him for it. He still reminded her far too much of Gaster and it made her unwilling to have him leaning all over her. “Don't touch me.” She snapped and scampered towards Serif, her hands reaching out to take one of his and her expression immediately softening. He seemed satisfied by that and his tightness relaxed. “I kinda... found them. Downstairs.”

“Downstairs? We have a basement?” Serif blinked. He had never found a basement. She shrugged her shoulders and he frowned. 

“I just found it myself.” She admitted, this making more questions pop up in his head, his eyes twisted to look at the two again before down at her. “Are you alright?” She hummed softly, catching his gaze again, her fingers still lightly holding his hand between hers and he pulled it away and stuffed both in the pockets of his hoodie. She twitched, a pang of hurt flicking through her, but she schooled it away after a moment so he wouldn't see. G saw it however and one of his brows raised ever so slightly. 

“Yeah, fine. Just heard someone moving around down here and wanted to see what was up.” He dodged, shrugging his shoulders. He wasn't going to burden her with his nightmares. She nodded her head and licked her lips, that gulp of whiskey from before burning in her mind. Glancing between the guys she noticed the tension and she coughed softly. 

“I'm... I'm gonna go play some piano before bed, unwind a bit. Been a bit of a day.” She mumbled, disappearing out the door and hurrying away from the guys. The tension between her and the two new monsters and the tension between Serif and herself overwhelming her. Green blinked between his brother and the one she had called Serif.

“So, who are you t' her?” G finally spoke, Serif stiffening and narrowing his eyes slightly. He could tell this was another Sans but the way she had growled when he touched her made him think that he wouldn't have to share her with this guy. Which was good, he didn't want to share her at all if he was honest, even if he wasn't good enough for her.

“Soulmate.” He responded with a flat tone, not wanting to give these guys any information that wasn't obvious. “Who are you to her?” The other shrugged his shoulders, smirking a bit.

“Nothing.” He offered, Serif relaxing. “Yet.” He grinned a bit when the other monster growled low and narrowed his sockets. “Maybe nothing ever, who knows. Up t' her eh? Word of advice, might not wanna keep scorning her like that. Wouldn't want t' break that bond you have.” He chuckled and walked past the shorter skeleton, off to find him someplace to crash. The sound of soft piano coming from somewhere deeper in the house, but he turned away from that and towards the stairs where he assumed all the rooms were. He avoided the wing of the house that was filled with her scent. He didn't think that the monster downstairs wanted him anywhere near her. The thought brought a chuckle from him and he thought about how she trembled with fear when he fixed his gaze on her, something in her past must have traumatized her even if something primal in him liked that trembling fear of him. She was quite the angel though, her sweetness and burning light muffled though it was. Ah that is what he would nickname her, since kitten was off the table, he'd start calling her angel. The thought brought a smile to his face and he hummed low to himself as he disappeared deeper into the massive house. Below Green sipped at a glass of water as his brother left him with the one called Serif, his gaze tired and weak still. 

“So you are Miss Vivaldi's Soulmate?” His voice was soft and gentle, making Serif blink before he nodded. “She seems a kind individual, saving us without hesitating.” He offered and Serif grunted. “Though I do wish she didn't look so haunted, it is a sad thing to see in such a delicate monster.”

“She isn't delicate, she's tough as nails and if you or him to ANYTHING to hurt her. Any little thing. You're gonna have a really B A D T I M E.” The eyelights in Serif's sockets going dark. Green didn't look intimidated, tilting his head slightly as if contemplating the words. Setting his glass in the sink he clasped his hands behind his back and nodded.

“If you say.” He agreed amicably and for some reason that pissed Serif off even more, his glower darkening. “I would never dream of hurting such a fair maiden, don't fret on that.” He walked past Serif, his eyes following the way his brother had gone. “In any case, I believe I should also retire. Good evening.” He inclined his head and followed after his brother, Serif glaring after him. The others would need to be informed, sooner rather than later, and with a sigh he stepped backwards through a shortcut to the lab. Red and Sans fiddling with something or other across the room. “Guys. We have a problem.” His quiet voice cut through the room and the AI instantly switched on. 

“Good evening Mr. Serif!” Conary's voice twittered and he glanced at the AI before back at Red and Sans, who had turned from what they were doing.

“Is Viva alright?” Right to the point, he liked that about his vanilla counterpart. Nodding his head he frowned a bit and thought about these two monsters.

“Yeh, she's fine. But she found some monsters in the basement.”

“We have a basement?” Red's voice was surprised, he hadn't found any indication of a basement. Nodding again Serif shrugged his shoulders.

“She said she just found it herself. But... they look like Gaster. And they make me nervous.” He admitted. “They make her nervous too, but she's too kind hearted to say so.” He recalled how she seemed to flinch away every time one of them looked in her direction, even as she tried to put up a front of nonchalance. They seemed different from Gaster had been but their appearance was too similar for her not to have a visceral reaction like that. Though when she growled at the one called G Serif had to admit he liked the look of surprise on the other's face. 

“Well then, we'll haveta keep a socket on em. If they s'much as look at Sweetheart dirty.” Red trailed off with a wicked smirk, Sans nodding his head in agreement. It was rare that these two agreed on anything, and from what Serif heard the first time they met they had come to blows that nearly got Sweets killed, it annoyed him that they couldn't get over whatever feud they had most of the time. It was then that his phone buzzed and he looked at it, responding to the text before rubbing the back of his skull. Better to tell them now. 

“By the way. Sweet's birthday is coming up.” Both turned to him with wide eyes, her birthday was soon? How did he know that? She'd never told them of her birthday, how did Serif come to know when it was?

“How do you know?” Sans' question was confused and Serif didn't miss the quirk of his brow that the other was suspicious of him.

“Little bird told me.” He shrugged the questioning look away and waved a hand in the air. “That's not the important bit. Sweets is gonna have some company in a few days, on her birthday. Wanted to warn you guys now, she doesn't know. Don't spill the beans.” Serif glanced down at the floor for a moment, thinking. He looked back at the other two like he was going to say or ask something, then shook his head and shortcutted away without a word.

“That guy has more problems then we do combined.” Sans sighed and Red nodded his head a bit. “We'll have to investigate this basement she found... sooner rather than later. Get this finished up I'll go talk to her.” Sans sighed and rubbed the back of his skull, Red nodding and starting to get their project cleaned up for the night. Sans stepped through his shortcut to her bedroom, finding it empty. His sockets glancing around before he was downstairs in the foyer, wondering where she might be. He knew she had been on a date with Blue earlier but it was well past the time he would go to sleep so she was unlikely to be there since she had been in some basement. The sound of piano making him smile and he walked that direction, opening the door to the music room and seeing her with her back to the door, her eyes on the sky out one of the massive windows that dominated the far wall. Fingers moved over the ivories lightly, the tune simple but lovely. She seemed lost in her own thoughts and barely noticed when his hands slid over her arms, before curling gently around her, his cheek coming to rest against her own as her eyes slid shut. 

“Are you alright, starlight?” He hummed softly and she nodded slowly. Her SOUL hummed softly against his chest as he gently drew her close to him, the scent of his magic still clinging to her and he pressed his face against her neck as the mixed smells tickled his senses. Still, there was a tension he didn't like in her posture, an uneasiness in her features. “Talked to Serif.” He said and her body went rigid, eyes opening to look his direction. What?

“O-oh?” She managed and he nodded slowly, tucking his face against her neck to breathe in her scent again. “What did he say?” She tried to hide the tremble in her voice but feared it still quaked as she looked to him. 

“That you found a basement.” He offered quietly and she swallowed hard, the knot in her throat tightening and she slowly nodded her head. “That you found some monsters there.” She nodded again. “That you're afraid of them.”

“N-no... I'm not.” She lied and he looked over at her, his eyelights burning into her own and she looked away sharply, avoiding his gaze. “I'm not afraid, not of anything.” She lied again, trying desperately to will it to be true. He let out a sigh at her stubbornness. 

“We won't let anyone hurt you.” He offered and she pulled away, scowling at her feet. She knew where this protectiveness was coming from but where she might usually like it, for some reason it made her feel weaker then she already did and she didn't appreciate it as she should. 

“I'm not scared.” Her tone was firm, “They can't hurt me. No one can. Not you, not Red, not Gaster.” Her throat closed up on that last name and both of them heard it. “No one.” She trembled as she spoke, her hands shaking as Gaster's laugh echoed in her mind as it had been all evening. “No one is strong enough to hurt me ever again!” She snarled the words and turned in on herself, hands gripping her arms. “I'm not scared of anything.” All of it lies, he knew as well as she did that it was all a bunch of lies.

“Starlight... I didn't mean...” He offered, reaching out to her and she took a step away. “I know you can take care of yourself.” Sans tried again and she kept her gaze firmly away from him. She knew he didn't mean she couldn't protect herself, but that laughing was getting louder. It was clouding her reactions. Ever since she found G and Green in the basement the laughter had been echoing and she was sure it was going to make her insane at this rate. “I'm sorry.” He tried a third time and she clenched her jaw.

“Yeah.. no... It's fine. Fine.” She tried, her voice cracking. “I know you meant... something else. I just... I can't... you …” The laughter was messing with her thinking at this point and she winced. “I'm sorry.” She let him draw her close, resting her forehead on his shoulder. She wondered idly if she should seek therapy, this voice in her mind couldn't be good. “I'm messed up.” 

“You should rest. You look exhausted, I have to go help Red finish up our work for the day, why don't you go to bed. I'm sure Black or Blue would love to join you.” He offered and she nodded slowly. She just needed to sleep, sure, that was all. The voice would be gone if she slept. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and she curled her fingers in his shirt. She didn't feel sane anymore, she didn't feel safe. He was safe, and she clung to him for a moment to try and capture some of that. “I'm gonna go help Red finish up. If you need us, just call. We'll be right here.” Sans mumbled against her hair and she nodded. She started to the door, glancing over her shoulder at Sans before he stepped backwards and was gone in an instant. She turned up the stairs, moving towards her room before she hesitated. She didn't want to go down there, the memories from before bubbling up in her mind and she turned away from the hall of rooms, instead she moved down the other wing before pausing before one of the doors. Would he still be awake? She hoped so. Her hand lifted to knock softly and after a moment she was rewarded by the lanky form of a skeleton opening the door and looking down at her in confusion. 

“Darlin?” Mutt's soft growl came to her and she rubbed one of her arms with the other, “Are you alright?” His voice was laced with concern, glancing around the hallway as if expecting one of the Sans' to be there. Finding it empty his sockets returned to her and where she was nervously chewing on her lip. She wouldn't make eye contact with him, something that was unusual for her, he liked to think they were fairly close. There was no reason for her to be nervous of him. 

“Can... can I stay with you tonight?” She whispered, picking at the sleeve of her shirt as she stared at her feet. “I d-don't want to be alone.” She continued and he blinked again. There was no way her mates would allow her to feel like she was alone. He knew that his brother would keep her safe were she to approach him and he frowned. 

“Wouldn't you prefer M'lord's company?” He turned his head towards his brother's room, starting to move around her to walk towards it when her hand reached out and grabbed the side of his shirt. 

“No... please.” Her voice was a whimper, a plea and he stopped to look at her. She didn't want them to think her weak, or needy. Even if she was. “N-nevermind. I'll go... I'm sorry.” She dropped her hand away and started to walk back towards her room, Mutt scooping her up as her back turned to him. He sighed softly as he turned back into his room, closing the door behind him with his foot as he walked across the messy room to his unmade bed. 

“What's wrong?” He started, sitting on the bed and settling her in his lap so her back was against his chest, his arms loosely around her as his chin rested atop her head.

“D-do you think I'll ever be fixed?” She whispered and the taller skeleton quirked a brow. What an odd question. 

“I don't think you're broken.” He offered and she closed her eyes. “What's this all about?” His voice was calm and soothing, so different from her mate's and he felt her sag against him. She loved all of the Sans' dearly, so much it hurt, but they were all riddled with as much anxiety and depression as she was and right now she needed something collected and soft to ease the pain in her head.

“I think I'm crazy.” She offered and he laughed softly, he could almost feel her scowl as she glared at their feet. “I'm not joking Paps.” She snapped and he hugged her gently.

“Why would you think you're crazy? Yeah, you've been through a lot and it's left its mark, but you're not crazy.” his voice as still amused and she chewed her lip a bit more. “C'mon now. No secrets eh?” He grinned and she let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding. 

“I can hear him in my head. Not all the time, usually just when I'm sleeping, but tonight he's just laughing and laughing and he won't shut the fuck up.” She gripped her hair with her hands, the short locks tangling in the joints of her fingers as she grit her teeth. Mutt assumed that the He she was referring to was Gaster. “And I know drinking is a really bad way to make it all stop but god damn it I don't know what else to do. And now we have those two doppelgangers and I don't know if I can trust them but I let them out so they are my problem now and … I don't know what I'm doing, Papyrus.” She whimpered the last sentence. “I'm just doing things and hoping it's the right thing. I swear, if I'm not crazy now... I will be soon.” She finished, the taller skeleton gently prying her fingers from her hair. He hadn't heard of the two new monsters yet but he had the feeling that now wouldn't be the best time to ask.

“You are not crazy, you had something happen in your life that was very traumatizing and you're healing from it. You've been doing very well. Yes, you make mistakes. Getting sloshed in front of Edge, probably a bad idea, but you are doing better.” He assured her and she rolled her head back so it was resting on his shoulder, her eyes on the ceiling. She could still hear the laughter but it was quieting, being around Mutt had that effect on her. Soothing the frazzled nerves and burning edges in a way that none other could. 

“You think so?” her voice was tired, she was so tired of life. She loved her life, but she was so tired of the happy face she sometimes had to hide behind. He pressed his cheek against the side of her head.

“Yup. You are gonna keep getting better, we all will.” his voice was confident and she smiled. It sounded nice, a good dream to have. He felt her breathing even out slowly as sleep took her, and he let his sockets glance her way, lips slightly parted as she breathed and he noticed that she actually had eyelashes. He wondered about her human features sometimes. Her human SOUL. After a little bit of watching her he finally drifted off as well, his arms tight around her as she slept.


End file.
